Our History Makes Our Future
by bubblegum-fairy
Summary: Harry and Selena fic!How they get back together and all the trouble within that time. In area light and fluffy and in others a bit you know. some LexCluke, WillEllen, Laraness included. A follow up is being done
1. Chapter 1

Our history makes our future

Selena lay in the car park, holding onto her stomach in the place she was stabbed, raising her hand to see how bad the bleed was, Selena shaked in fear as she saw the blood in her hands.

Selena: (Crying) Help me please...somebody

Selena called but no one could hear her, as no-one was there to see what had happened, she began to slowly deteriate. But she was on her own, to fight her battles, none of the ED staff could help, as they didn't know and ex-husband Will wasn't there either, as he was with someone else, but that was a secret that he would never tell Selena.

Whilst slowly loosing blood Selena thought to her self, 'what had she got her self involved in' why sis she go into the hospital and see drugs mule Melissa, 'I should have realised the dangers of Ericka and Stacker wanted to kill Melissa and Kamile, if only I didn't get involved, this wouldn't have happened.

Soon a passer by stops Selena lying by the car and runs over to see what's wrong

Person: Hello...can you tell me your name

Selena: (looking around for her identity tag, but not finding it) Selena...Donavan, I'm Ed's forensic doctor

Person: Right, can you tell me what happened

Selena: no... Just get me help...please ...i don't want to die

Person: okay, hang in there

At that, the person ran off in to Holby hospital, leaving Selena alone again. With no one, there to tell her it will be okay

However, in side Holby ED, the nurse staff was looking for Selena.

Harry: Maggie have you seen Selena, we need her in A+E

Maggie: No, I've been looking for her myself Melissa is missing, I think she went to find her daughter

Harry: I thought Selena went looking for Kamille.

At that Tess approaches, she had received the news from Bex, about the man who found Selena

Tess: Harry, Maggie I need you both in recess, now it's Selena...

Harry: Selena, well what we waiting for then

As Harry rushed off down, Tess followed Maggie

Maggie: What happened to her?

Tess: I don't know, Bex told me a man came rushing in saying he found her stabbed

Maggie: Christ, she will get through wouldn't she?

Tess: with our help she would, we can't afford to loose our forensic doctor

Maggie: Yeah

Maggie and Tess entered Recess Harry was already hard at work, with Claire and Guppy, they could see he wasn't going to let Selena die, but for some reason couldn't see the full story, as to why he wanted to save her.

However over at Will's flat he had Ellen, whom he perceived as his latest flame since divorcing Selena after less than six months worth of marriage.

Ellen: Will this is so romantic, dinner on the decking of you luxury house by the river

Will: well you are a special lady, and I can have whoever I want now that I'm a free agent

Ellen: you can have me for always

Will: Umm, shame you still have John to deal with

Ellen: Abs? I don't have anything to do with him no more; he's got Nina and always did have her

Will: really, come on let's finish this and then we can get down to it

Ellen: or maybe we could start now

Will: On an empty stomach, I don't think I'll have enough energy to give you full standards

Ellen: are you always like this Will, wanting to give the best to a woman

Will: to a certain extent yes...now come along and eat this, I don't want to have gone to all this trouble for nothing

Ellen: you wouldn't have as I still have desert to go...which is you

Will: Sounds good to me

Ellen just laughs as she could see she was getting her own way again, first with Abs and now Will, if this doesn't last who will be her next victim

Will: You know Ellen, I would have never of thought this, but when I saw you I loved your beauty, I suppose that's what I saw in Bex to...

Ellen: Bex!

Will: yeah, we got it together around the time when I was working in Holby, my wife found out and we settled for a divorce

Ellen: You were married. Who was it to?

Will: No-one you would know

Will lied, as he didn't want Ellen to know that the woman worked as a team member alongside her a few months before Ellen was put on agency work, and far from it, only a few people knew they were married in the first place.

Meanwhile back at Holby Selena was now getting taken up to theatre as the bleed was too much for recess to handle, Tess and some other nurses were wheeling her into the lift and Harry followed.

Tess: There is nothing else you can do for her, they'll take care of her upstairs, they won't let one of our best doctors die and plus Selena is a fighter

Harry: yeah...

Before Harry could finish, the doors to the lift closed, Maggie, and then came up to Harry.

Maggie: Selena, has seen through enough bullshit, I'm sure she'll get through this

Harry: Mmm, well I should get onto Will; he has a right to know

Maggie: are you sure, that's what she'll want?

Harry: most probably, they seem to be getting on well again

Maggie: hardly...

Harry: I'm going to call him anyway, he deserves to know, and it's his ex-wife we're talking about and our friend...

Maggie: you call him if you want, but I swear if she doesn't want him here then I blame you

Harry: I wouldn't go worrying about it, now you just get back to work while I get making this call

Maggie: Okay, but are you sure your going to be okay with making, it I can do it if you like...

Harry: Maggie why wouldn't I be okay with making the call

Maggie: Because of what Will has done to Selena, you and Selena's working relationship...

Harry: Maggie there is nothing to worry about I can handle this...

Later after trying for hour trying to get Will to answer his mobile and home phone, Harry had gave up, he truly suspected something, but wasn't going to say a thing, as he cared to well for Selena and couldn't have her hear that news, not now, not after this.

Harry was caught up in his feelings for Selena, the pair once had a strong relationship, but where did that go, in a space of a year of not seeing each other, well what else could he do, he had to tell Selena how he felt.

So on his way down to intensive care, where Selena was recovering, he'd hoped he be allowed into see her, but he wasn't

Carl: Excuse me, can I ask what are you doing?

Harry: Harry Harper, director of Holby ED, I'm here to see Selena, she's my forensic doctor within the department

Carl: well I'm afraid she is resting at the moment; best time to see her is tomorrow

Harry: But this is important

Carl: and its my duty to make sure she is resting and not disturbed

Harry: can't I just see her

Carl: No! Harry I believe you have a department to run...

Harry: my shift is finished...

Carl: Well still, I can't let you through,

Harry: has she had any other visitors

Carl: nope, you're the first

Harry: oh okay...i'll come tomorrow then

Carl: Good...

At that Harry left the Intensive care unit, he couldn't even see her, that's the only thing he wanted, to see Selena, he never felt this bad ever since Beth died, the scary thing was that he lost Selena at the same time as Beth, and he didn't want to loose her again.

It was the morning after the night before Ellen and Will were in bed, but Will was up early, he subsequently needed the bathroom, he moved slowly and allowed Ellen to sleep peacefully.

Will goes and gets a shower and gets dressed ready to make breakfast for him and Ellen, but he notices his answer machine on the house phone is flashing red with a number '2'. Will presses the button and listens to the messages

Voicemail: This is Will Manning, sorry I can't take your call please leave a message I'll get bak to you (beep) Message 1 Will, Its Harry Harper from Holby ED, Selena has been stabbed...she's in theatre at the moment...things don't look too good. Message 2 It's Harry again, Selena needs you right now, please just come down to Holby as soon as you get this message... End of Messages

Will: Shit...

Now Knowing that Harry sounded very concerned and that his ex-wife was stabbed he came round to his senses, Will then started to rush around, looking for his keys and wallet he also deleted the messages on his phone, he couldn't have Ellen finding out who his ex-wife was or why he was really leaving out so early, when Ellen came out of the bedroom in her pink dressing gown

Ellen: Not leaving me already are you

Will: Something's come up I'm needed elsewhere

Ellen: can't you give it a miss

Will: No, it's important...

Ellen: And I'm not

Will: You are but...this is...

Ellen: Not another woman I hope...

Will: No Not at all,

Ellen: But

Will: I just need to be somewhere to sort something out, see you later darling

Will then kisses Ellen, before leaving out

Ellen: Will, I love you

Will: I know Ellen...

Ellen watched as Will left the flat, she smiled to herself as she believed she had found her perfect match, but she was wrong in a sense that she was with a slime-ball

Will made his way down to the hospital as soon as he could, but whilst driving recklessly he had to think of a lie to make sure he didn't get caught out for not being here on the first phone call he received but failed to answer

Once Will had made it to Holby ED, to see Selena, he is seen by Harry and he grilled him why he wasn't in any sooner

Harry: Will...Will, I've been calling for ages, why haven't you been answering the phone...

Will: I know that now, that is why I am here now

Harry: But where were you last night, you were needed here

Will: I was...at work, I'm on my night shift this week; I only got the message when I got in this morning

Harry sensed he was lying but kept quite about that

Harry: Selena was stabbed in the stomach and lost a hell of a lot of blood, it's lucky she is alive now

Will: and I'm a thanking you in saving her

Harry: It was me and my department that saved her, but we still don't know if she is fully recovered yet

Will: well it's my duty to find out if you done a good job

Harry: We always do our best on members of our team; Selena is a very important person to us all

Will: well she is a special lady, and most probably to you...she told me about your history, that was short lived

Harry: our history has nothing to do with Selena's accident and more importantly you and her... well not exactly as you divorced within two months of her starting back work at ED... Look if you want to find Selena she's in intensive care take the lift and follow the signs

Will: Thank you... and I guess you weren't Selena's type anyway, she's so much better off with me so which is why I'm glad she left Holby and met me as it gave her a chance to meet a real man

Harry: That's nice to know...and there are no hard feelings

Will leaves snidely knowing that Harry hates him reluctantly trying to make an effort, Will too shown how much he disliked Harry and showed that he will get Selena back into his life

Will gets up to intensive care and as of being a well known face to the department by occasionally checking out victims up there as of being DI Manning the well known detective, he was allowed straight through no questions asked 

Before Will entered, the room she was saying in, he peered through the window to see her gazing out the window as if there wasn't a hope in the world, she then looked at the door, in which she saw his face and then she looked away in sadness, so Will thought it was time he came to talk to her

Will: Selena...

Selena: Will, what are you doing here

Will: I had to come and see if your okay

Selena: why, though... who called you

Will: I came because I care and Harry called me

Selena: Harry...

Will: Yes, he's a good man

Selena: But why would he call you...

Will: because I was and still want to be your husband

Selena: Will, we're over as far it's concerned

Will: Maybe, but how about when you're feeling better I take you and Harry out for dinner, as a thank you to Harry for keeping you alive and for you still being here today

Selena: I don't know, I can't trust you Will, I don't want you here, I need to rest

Will: Don't do this Selena

Selena: Just go

Will: I want you back, Selena I love you

Selena: I don't want to hear it, I want to be on my own

Will: Please just tell me, if you love me

Selena: No, Will I don't love you,

Selena was lying, she did love him still, but only a little, as you can't just stop loving someone that quick, but she had to say it as she wanted to stop, If it wasn't for Bex they would have still been together

Selena: I can't you hurt me and I'm not going back on that, we're divorced, let's keep it that way

Will: Fine, whatever, I should be off now anyway

Will stormed off in a kind of bad mood, but why after all he was lying his ass of, he didn't really want Selena because he loved her, it was more like to make her life hell again

After storming off, he returns back down to the Emergency Department, which is where he raises a smile and bumps into Harry.

Harry: How is she...?

Will: She's fine, and happy

Harry: Happy?

Will: Yes Happy now that she's back with me

Harry: What do you mean, I doubt Selena will be that stupid to take you back

Will: Well she has

Harry: I don't believe you and once more I know you were lying this morning

Will: (Smirking) what about

Harry: Where you were last night when I was trying to call you about Selena

Will: Go on then, what was the lye I told you

Harry: You implied that you were working when indeed, you weren't, I rang the station, and they told me you had the night off

Will: You had no right to do that

Harry: I did it for Selena's sake...so where were you?

Will: Why should I tell you?

Harry: It was another woman wasn't it

Will: ...no...

Harry: Well

Will: Okay I was with a woman I met in the bar, she means nothing to me, its Selena I want

Harry: If you wanted Selena, you wouldn't have gone for this other woman

Will: Selena IS the only woman I want, and this woman I met it's over between us

Harry: I don't buy that, I wonder what Selena will say to this

Will: You so much as dare tell her there will be trouble...i didn't love her, it was just sex and Selena needn't know about it

Will was lying his ass off of course it wasn't just sex, it was a full on relationship

Harry: why shouldn't I tell her?

Will: If you care about her, you wouldn't dare

Harry had no time to reply as his pager went off

Harry: I'm sorry I'm needed elsewhere...

Once Harry leaves, Will is left standing in the corridor when he stops his latest flame Ellen walking down in pink overalls, she seemed pretty fobbed off.

Ellen: (running her hand down his chest) Hey, Will

Will: (Uncomfortably- not wanting to be seen with her) Ellen

Ellen: surprised to see you here...but gives me a good opportunity to see why you're not returning my calls

With that, Will pulls Ellen down the corridor to behind some linin trolleys, but Abs sees and tells Bex

Abs: Bex Did you see

Bex: what?

Abs: Never mind

Abs then walks off with his patient card leaving Bex wondering what he was on about, however back down the corridor

Will: I'm not returning your calls as someone I know has been brought in

Ellen: Who...and I could have came to support you

Will: My wi... ex wife, she was stabbed...

Ellen: That's the doctor that everyone is talking about Donavon I think she's called...she was your wife

Will: Yes, Ellen just forget about her for know, I'm only looking into the stabbing that's it and it is you I want

Ellen: Aww Will no one has said that to me before

And at that they kiss, but then Will breaks curios as to why she is at Holby

Will: So why are you here?

Ellen: I'm on agency and as of being short staffed I was sent here and I looking into getting my old job back

Will: Sneaky

Ellen: I know, can't let the department be low on staff anymore

Will: Right, let me tell you something, if you so much as breathe one word of our relationship then it's over, I'm not facing humiliation again and I'm sure you don't want to either

Ellen: I want, I promise

Will: Good...i'll see you later

Later on, once Harry had finished checking a patient that Tess was curious about, he decided it was time for his visit to her.

Harry: Tess, Mr Simons will need close monitoring, his Obs checked every half hour if he starts showing any distress you know the drill

Tess: Right, I'll get Claire to check him regularly

Harry: Good

Once Harry left ED, he went up to intensive care. On his entrance Selena smiled at knowing he would come sometime

Harry: Oh Selena... I tried to come yesterday but I wasn't allowed as you were resting, I wish I was here sooner

Selena: Mmm, so why are you here don't you have to be working

Harry: I had to see how you are; I didn't know what was happening ever since Tess and the others wheeled you up here, I was anxious to know

Selena: well I'm fine now, just feel a little rough that's all...

Harry: You don't look bad though

Selena: you're just saying that

Harry: I'm not... well it's not like my view is going to matter now

Selena: why

Harry: Will told me you've got back together

Selena: No... He's lying Harry; I couldn't get back with him now

Harry takes Selena's hand; she just looks up at him and smiles weakly

Harry: Selena, these past few months and seeing you nearly die, made me realise that we can still go back to what we had...I... have developed strong...

Selena: (Cutting him off) just...No Harry

Harry: Selena, I'm sorry... I'll go

Selena didn't reply she just watched as he walked out the room, not knowing how heartbroken he felt with Selena's rejection. Harry wondered why she turned him away, stopped him saying the words was she scared that their past brief relationship would crop up, but who knows only time will tell

It was the next day at Holby ED, the day of Pete Guilford's funeral, this obviously set on that Claire wasn't going to be in, it too was also Bex's last day working as receptionist and a day when Luke would help her with her escape.

But it was also Selena's discharge day; she was sorting herself out before her dressing was to be changed on her stab wound. Again, Nurse Carl Daniels was to attend to Selena.

Carl entered as checking his patient was okay,

Carl: Morning Miss Donavan

Selena: Morning

Carl: and how are you feeling this morning

Selena: Never been better, still a lilt sore, but it's what to expect

Carl: Of course...look we can't discharge you this evening but I'm afraid you can't work for a few days and you'll need a lot of rest and someone to take care of you

Selena: Right, does ED know that I won't be coming back for a while

Carl: No, but I'll see to it, however is there anyone whom you'd like me to call on the basis that you'll need a well earned rest at home

Selena, thought for a moment, who was she to choose but her mind was quickly made

Selena: Erm...oh god...err...can you call Will Manning for me please, thing is I'm not sure he can come now until his lunch break or you could just tell him to come down this evening

Carl: We'll possibly be discharging you around 6 o'clock

Selena: That will be fine; oh can you give him a message as well

Carl: Sure...

Selena: Tell him, we'll talk properly when he gets here but I'm sorry and that I want him here

Carl: Righty O, and that's to Will Manning

Selena: Detective Inspector Will Manning, is who you should ask for

Carl: Yeah of course it is, I'll get a ward sister to tell you the reply when she comes to do your dressing

Selena: That's fine, I'll be happy to get out of here, well this ward, it's not my scene, ED is my home

Carl: and I'm sure you're missed, it's been very busy down there lately

Selena: and I'm missing the action, typical... Melissa and Kamile are they okay, Ericka and Straker too

Carl: As far as I know, they've been transferred to St James' hospital

Selena: good, I want to hear of them no more, it was them who caused this mess, oh why on earth did I become a police doctor

Carl: Who knows, I'll leave you to dwell on that thought

Back downstairs in ED Bex and Luke were talking outside, the A+E entrance door.

Luke had found Bex standing outside,

Luke: Bex are you okay

Bex: yeah...well no

Luke: What's wrong?

Bex: It's this whole Pete thing; he's still here with me that's why I'm leaving

Luke: But it's all the memories in Holby not just in this hospital

Bex: This is never going to go away is it?

Luke: It will, if you leave the country

Bex: Leave the country

Luke: yeah, I can arrange it all

Bex: I can't do that

Luke: You can

Bex: But... you've got the funeral

Luke: I know but I'll leave early and take you to what I have planned

Bex: Luke, your serious aren't you

Luke: Bex of course I'm serious, none of this was you fault and you don't deserve to be punished for it

Bex: But I can't just leave the country

Luke: You can, look, I'm not going to tell anybody, and it's for the best

Bex: But I won't see any of you again

Luke: but you'll have Pete's memory and Claire on your back about it all the time

Bex: But if I leave, I have a lot to loose everything is here for me

Luke: But if you go, you can get on with your life, meet to knew people and if everything is here for you then why are you leaving?

Bex: You know why, I just see him in the stairwell, that's why I'm going

Luke: and that's why I'm helping you

Bex: and I'm grateful for that

Luke: Look, I've got to be at this funeral with Claire at two, I'll leave at half past as it's a forty five-minuet service and I want to get you away quickly

Bex: Where shall I meet you?

Luke: Outside the gates to the hospital, be there just before three

Bex: Okay

At that Bex went back into ED and back to her desk in reception, Luke got on to make some calls

It had now just gone midday, up in intensive care Selena was about to get her dressing changed on her stab wound. Ward Sister Jayne Webster came in, Selena was sitting upright in her bed with a magazine.

Jayne: Hi...Selena, I rang your husband

Selena: (cutting her off and putting the magazine down) Ex Husband

Jayne: Oh sorry, well anyway I've rang in and he says he can be down around half six...that isn't a problem is it

Selena: Not at all

Jayne: I just want to ask a few questions before I change the dressing

Selena: Sure, I know the drill, its procedure

Jayne: Good job you're a doctor then

Selena: maybe, but I'm no use at the moment, I'm just rambling on now, you can ask me whatever you need to ask

Jayne: Right, yesterday we had you as nil by mouth and that was taken away today, did you have any problems taking any food?

Selena: Not at all

Jayne: Good, any dizziness and sickness?

Selena: Nope

Jayne: Are you in pain anywhere

Selena: just around the wound area, it feels like it's still in there

Jayne: That's most probably a reflex action; I can give you something for the pain after we've sorted it out

Selena: Please, I've never been in this much pain since...since oh forget it, just get this dressing done

Jayne: Of course

Jayne had by now washed her hands and put on the protective gloves, and was pulling away the previous dressing

Jayne: Selena, I'm just going to clean the area, this may hurt

Selena nodded, at the same time she looked down at the wound and cringed at the site, she somehow wanted to cry, she also thought 'why, why me' and how she could take the site of other people's sustained injuries but not her own, to her it was a mystery.

As Ward Sister Webster cleaned the wound, Selena felt a sharp pain; this was definatly like the stabbing all over again; however, as a fighter she tried not to show it hurt

Jayne: Okay, it looks like its healing fast now that I've cleaned it, I'm going to put the dressing now...Selena, you are alright aren't you

Selena: yeah...i'm fine; I just feel a little drained after all this

Jayne: well a good rest tonight and the next few days will do you some good

Selena: I've had enough of resting, I rather be working

Whilst the pair was, talking Jayne had finished the dressing of the wound

Jayne: Right I'm finished here

Selena: Already

Jayne: Time flies when you're the patient...well there's nothing keeping you in here for over five hours, you can wonder round the hospital if you want

Selena: I probably end up working, I'll stay here for a while, might nip to the shop downstairs though.

Later on in Holby ED, Bex was just about to leave to meet Luke at the gates but before she could go, she got Sam, Charlie, and Selena together to say farewell.

Bex: Sam, I'm going to miss you loads you've made me laugh and you've just been absolutely great

Sam: Bex, what can I saw your amazing, miss ya lots

Bex: Oh Sam, come here

Bex pulled Sam in for a hug and the tears were already flowing

Bex: You be good, for you mum and for me else, I'll come and check up on you

Sam: Sure, I'll be an angle

Bex: I'm being serious I'll hunt you down

Sam just smiles, as Bex turns to Charlie

Bex: Charlie I don't know what to say apart from thank you for what you did for me the other day and you've been a great help

Charlie: Well you've been the best receptionist ever I had to do something

Bex: Don't say that, I don't want to go as it is...

Charlie patted Bex on the shoulder before she turned to Selena

Bex: Selena, you've been the best person ever to me, after our bad start to, you helping me through all this with Pete, I just want to thank you so much, I don't think I could have done it without your support

Selena: Bex, you needed help and I wanted to help you think nothing of it

Bex: If you say but just be careful and don't get in any trouble like that again, you scared me

Selena: I think I done that to everyone

Bex: I'm gonna miss you and your support

Bex and Selena then hug and Selena says

Selena: Take care Petal

By now, Bex had really started crying

Bex: Bye...

Sam, Charlie, and Selena watched as Bex left and once she had the three stood in silence.

Selena: Right I've got to get back upstairs, I said I wasn't going to be away from the ward long

Charlie: Right, well me and Sam have to get back working as well...you feeling okay

Selena: Yeah, look I've gotta go

Charlie: and so have I seems like I'm needed

Over at the church where Pete's funeral was being held Claire was shocked to hear Luke was helping Bex escape and so when Luke had left, Claire called upon DI Will Manning.

Claire: Hiya, its Claire Guilford...I've got something on Bex

Will: Right, go ahead

Claire: She's leaving the country

Will: Claire I need to tell me how you know this information

Claire: Luke...Luke told me he's helping here escape...she killed him didn't she that's why she is going

Will: It's a possibility Bex was involved in Pete's death, but I now need you to tell me where they are heading

Claire: I don't know, he didn't say

Will: Okay

Claire: She's going to get away isn't she?

Will: no she isn't, I'll call into the station now and get people looking straight away, I promise Bex isn't going to get a foot off this country

Claire: Please, she deserves to go down for this, if she's fleeing, it's obvious she killed him and she can't cope with the guilt

Will: Claire, stay calm, I'm going to have go now, and call base, just stay clam and don't worry, we will get Bex

Claire: Okay

Claire put away her phone wondering if she had done the right thing, would Luke hate her for it, she loved him but he cared for Bex to, but this was her brother she was on about and because Bex may have killed him, she could never forgive her, even though she was her former best friend.

Will on the other hand knew his duty and knew he had to stop this but part of him didn't want to stop Bex as she was his first guilt ridden affair which split him and Selena up and despite saying she meant nothing but in a way he still liked her, maybe she was the reason he took a liking to Ellen.

30 minuets later, the chase was on, Will was in lead chase of Luke and Bex, but cunningly Luke took a swerve to cause a lot of dust and he headed down a side ally and he and Bex watched as Will thundered past in his police car.

Soon enough, they arrived at the docks and parked up.

Luke: I arranged a boat to take you

Bex: Luke, this is too much...

Luke: It doesn't matter just come on before we have the police on our tails again

Bex just smiled at Luke before getting out the car, and going to the boot in which was where her bag was.

The pair walked up to the port where a luxury boat was,

Bex: This is it

Luke: I know

Bex: come with me

Luke: i can't

Bex: but i love you, don't you love me

Luke: you know i do

Bex: then why?

Luke, sighs and doesn't answer

Bex: Claire

But with that reply Bex and Luke share a kiss, which shown there was still strong love between them

Bex: she's a lucky girl i hope she knows it

Bex began to walk away; she boards the boat and turns to Luke

Bex: and listen Schumacher, if you went through any speed cameras today you better send me the bill.

Luke: don't you worry i will

Bex: (waves as the boat leaves) don't forget me

Luke: (leaving as pause and saying it softly) As if, i could

After hours of driving around, Will had no site of Bex or Luke, and so he just blatantly gave up, he gave Claire a call to tell her the news

Will: Claire, this is DI Manning

Claire: Will...what's happened

Will: We lost them

Claire: What? How could you just loose them?

Will: It was a close call, but they managed to get away without a trace, I'm really sorry Claire

Claire: Sorry! My brother is dead, Bex has left the country because she can't face she killed him and my boyfriend is sticking up for her

Will: No-one has said that Bex killed Pete; we don't have any evidence to support it

Claire: okay, but I know she's behind it...she left so quick without a warning

Will: We're looking into it, the best thing you can do is find Luke and ask him what he knows

Claire: He won't tell me, I know he won't

Will: Why

Claire: He and Bex, used to be married, Bex still loves him and he still cares

Will: But you two are together now, right?

Claire: Yes...but

Will: If he loves you, he will say

Claire: maybe

Will: look once you no something give the unit a call as I'm going off duty in half an hour

Claire: Sure...

Claire hung up in despair, she began to feel tears run down her cheek, she needed Luke, but he wasn't there and that's when she just broke down in tears as no-one was there to comfort her or tell her that it would be okay. Claire badly needed some security; she didn't want to be alone, not yet, not now.

It was now nearing on 6:30; Selena was waiting in her side room, for Will. Despite everything that had happened, she just felt as if she could trust him and after all she did still love him, a little, that's why she kept her wedding ring on despite being nearly divorced, Will still hadn't signed the papers but no matter that, she couldn't let go of him. But she still had no idea what was going on behind her back.

One seeing Will open the door with a bunch of flowers she just smiled,

Selena: Will, they're beautiful

Will: Like you...so what changed your mind?

Selena: I love you Will... I just didn't know what was happening yesterday, I needed time to think, you mean so much to me and I feel as if I can trust you again

Will: I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me, and to show you how much I love you, when I get you home you can have star treatment

Selena: Aww Will, you always say the things I want to hear

Will: That's why you married me isn't it

Selena: Yeah and the fact that I loved like hell

Will: and now

Selena: it's getting there...now are you going to take me home or what?

Will: obviously take you home

Will puts out his arm and Selena walks slowly to him, and links with him, she leans into his arms whilst holding her flowers in the other arm.

After being discharged from the ward, Selena and Will made their way out of the hospital, once coming up to the car park near ED's entrance, they both stopped

Selena: Will, before we go, I need to know something

Will: ask me anything

Selena: You will stay faithful this time, won't you?

Will: Why do you ask that?

Selena: I just need to know, so I'll regret sending you the divorce papers and walking out on you

Will: Oh Selena...I regret being unfaithful...the day I lost you, I realised I did wrong, I love you Selena

Selena, just smiled, Will had flattered her once again, with his caring side so with that she kissed him on the cheek

Selena: Lets' take things slow this time round ey.

But just as Will was about to take Selena in his arms again, Ellen came behind Will wrapping her arm around him before planting a kiss on his lips

Ellen: Hey Babes...

Will: Ellen, what do you think you're doing?

Selena: Will...

Ellen: I've not seen you for two days; I've been waiting for the moment I can get my hands on you again

Will: Not now Ellen...

Ellen: tell me your not

Will: Tell you I'm not what

Ellen: don't play stupid with me Will, you told me you weren't going back to her

Will: I'm not technically...

Selena: Will talk to me, I though you said you loved me

Will: I do but I'm not in love with you, I love Ellen

Ellen: and I love him...Sorry Selena, he's mine now

Selena: Will you promised me, you wouldn't

Will: This was before you wanted me back, the night you were stabbed; I said I wanted you back as I pitied you

Ellen: You divorced him, it's time to let go

Selena tried to hold back the tears, she was also in shock and didn't know what to do, and she just stood frozen looking at the pair all over each other. She was devastated, she couldn't believe it, Will lied to her again, this time she knew it was truly over.

Selena: you're unbelievable...

At that's she throws down the flowers, as she couldn't stand it anymore

Selena: You two deserve each other

With this she burst into tears and ran off through the doors to ED, once she had gone, Will Stood on the flowers before kicking them into the road

Will: That put her in her place

Ellen: Will I feel bad we shouldn't have told her this way

Will: Well it's done now, so it means we can get back to where we left off a couple of days ago

Ellen: an offer I can't refuse...

They pair walk off looking lovingly into each others eyes, for now it was out, well to Selena anyway that they were in a relationship,

Selena however had ran up to Harry's office he was the only person she could think of telling, she was the one man she could actually really trust, bursting into his office and finding him not there was devastating for her. Shutting the door, Selena walked up to Harry's desk, thinking she could cool it, but with no-one there to talk to she broke down even more, falling back into the chair, she rested her head one her knuckles of her right hand, crying uncontrollably.

Harry's shift was now finished and he was popping to his office to get his things, Harry could hear crying from his office and was unsure of whom it was, he thought to himself 'whoever is in my office is going to have good words with me'.

But opening the door to his office the chair swung round revealing a tearful Selena Donavan

Harry: Selena...

Selena: (tearfully) Harry, I need to talk to you

Harry: (walking over to Selena) sure, go ahead

Selena: It's not about work though it's personal

Harry: Okay...

Harry brings his chair from around the other side of the desk to near Selena.

Harry: (taking her hand) you know you can tell me anything

Selena: I know that's why I'm telling you...It's Will

Harry: Will, what's wrong with Will

Selena: (tearfully) everything, he lied to me Harry... he said he loved me and that we can start over again and that...that he would be faithful, but he's not, he's a conniving cheating bastard, he's with that Ellen, they were together the night I was stabbed...and...and when Will was about to take me home Ellen came and the admitted they're in love...real love...

Harry: Ellen!

Selena: Yeah, she came up behind and kissed Will, I'm so stupid Harry I didn't se it coming; I should have known he would do this.

Harry: Hey, Hey, hey, you weren't to know, Selena whatever you do, do not and I repeat do not blame yourself or call yourself stupid because your not...

Selena: I am, I'm stupid for trusting him and taking him back but I love him Harry and I've pushed him away too much to make him do this

Harry: Selena, no I don't want you saying things like that

Harry could see Selena wasn't going to stop crying or blaming herself yet, the only way he could think of comforting her. Harry stood up, and looked down at a venerable and tearful Selena

Harry: Selena I am here for you, whatever

Selena: I know

Selena then stood and threw her arms around Harry, pouring out her heart about how much, and all Harry could do was run his hand through her hair telling her that it would be okay.

Even though Selena had calmed down, she still wouldn't break from Harry's arms. For some reason Harry had the urged to kiss Selena, but he knew he couldn't whilst she was like this, but he did kiss, softly on the head, in which his lips came in contact with her silky hair, and with that Selena pulled away and looked at him, the man she secretly still loved and adored too, something made her think she shouldn't let Will get away lightly

Selena: Harry you're a star, Will is so going to regret this

And at that she walked out of Harry's office leaving him bewildered as to what he had done, but still he called after her

Harry: Selena...Selena!

But she had gone. But why, what was so important that she had to rush off like that, only time will tell.

Over at Will's place, the pair had been on a bit of a walk not long ago and, only returned back to Will's a matter of 10 minuets ago Will was waiting on the sofa for Ellen while she as she put it slipped into something more suited. She came out wearing a silk dressing down and her hair in a clip, Will was surprised at how good Ellen looked.

Will: Wow...

Ellen: You seem shocked

Will: I've never had someone looking so stunning standing in front of me, just to finish off

Ellen: You've got to be kidding

Will: No...

Ellen: Selena never gave you this

Will: She was different... (Will stands up to be Ellen's level) but you are just a stunner

Ellen: why thank you

Unbeknown to them Selena had drove down to the place she once shared with Will, she still had they key, and to open the door, they key had to be used.

So whilst Will and Ellen were sharing a kiss in which Will was starting to take Ellen's dressing gown off, and as both were getting pretty intermit, they failed to notice the door open or be slammed shut.

And that's when Selena walked into the living room, and when they noticed, Ellen picked up her dressing gown, to hide her little outfit she had on especially for Will.

Will: Selena, what are you doing here

Selena: We need to talk...alone

Will: No... Whatever you want to say you say it to me and Ellen

Selena: this is our business I don't want her involved

Will: well tough

Ellen: (to Will) I'll be in the bedroom, waiting, (to Selena) don't even think about trying to get him back, you're not worth it

Selena, watched as Ellen waltzed into the bedroom as if she owned the place, but inside she felt disgusted that Ellen was now sleeping in the same bed that she once did with Will and that made her mentally sick

Will: So what do you want?

Selena: Like I said to talk

Will: There is nothing to say

Selena: Nothing to say! Will you lied to me; I thought I could trust you again...

Will: You were wrong

Selena: I know, so why did you tell me you loved me that you cared, Will I love you but I don't want to, so why do you care

Will: because I do

Selena: course you do,

Will: I do, but not in the way, you think I do

Selena: Damn right, there... when Harry was trying to call you, you were in bed with HER... and you lied to me about it, and talk about making this work, what was I thinking to trust you again, how many people is it now...Bex...The copper and now Ellen, you broke my heart broke and your still doing it now

Will could see Selena was getting a little stressed, he tried to touch her arm to make her calm down

Selena: Don't you dare touch me...i'm not here to win you back

Will: So why are you here, to make a fool of yourself?

Selena: No, I want to know if you still have the divorce papers

Will: Why

Selena: You can sign them right now; I don't want to have anything else to do with you

Will: Fine, you win, but you're not getting a penny from me

Selena: I wouldn't want to, you're worth nothing to me, and Ellen can have you, just get those papers, and sign them, I know I don't use your name anymore but the sooner its gone I'll be happy

Will: Whatever

Will then goes to some draws and pulls out the papers and a pen, he took a while to sign them, but once it was done, it was done

Selena: good, now don't call me, try to find me, talk to me or use me in any conversation you have, we're nothing now, and lets keep it that way

Will: Oh, I will

Selena: I pity Ellen, I hope she'll she what a lying cheating bastard you are

Will: At least I have a relationship

Selena: Oh, you make me sick (Selena pulls of the wedding ring in which Will gave her) you can have this back to and I suppose the key, I wont be needing them no...perhaps you could give them to Ellen

Will: Shut up Selena, just get out...go on out

Selena: Don't worry I'm going

Selena just looked at him disgusted before, walking out, dropping the ring and key on the floor.

Ellen remerged, from the bedroom; she had changed into a pair of jeans and t-shirt, she didn't look happy

Ellen: I told you we done this the wrong way

Will: Does it matter; as long as I have got you, I'm happy

Ellen: Yes, it does matter you broke her heart Will I heard what you were saying and I don't know where this leaves me

Will: Ellen don't you do this, I love you

Ellen: How do I know that, hearing what you did to Selena makes me feel insecure

Will: I can never do anything bad to hurt you Ellen, I value you with my life, and you mean more to me than she ever did

Ellen: But how do I know that you won't do this to me, tell how

Will: Because, I chose you

Ellen: I know...

Will: But

Ellen: I'm not sure, if you so much as once cross that line, treat me bad, you won't just have me to answer to, my dad will make sure you regret it and regret it badly

Will: I promise

Ellen: Be truthful Will, I'm not like Selena, you can't just mess me around

Will: and I'm not going to

Will goes in to kiss Ellen but she backs away

Ellen: If we're serious Will about this, then we're not rushing around into things, we take each day as it comes, yeah we can do what we like as a couple together... but right now I'm not in the mood

Will: Okay... but we are still on aren't we?

Ellen: Yeah of course, I do love you though Will

Will: Good because I love you too

An hour later, Selena was at her flat, the flat she moved to ever since splitting with Will, she sat motionally on the sofa, she was curled up, holding on the a cushion, she had a large bottle of vodka by her side tissues everywhere, The lamps were on a dim light and Ultimate Tear-jerkers and the track 'Everly Brothers - Crying In The Rain'was playing and Selena sat crying. But the thing was she didn't know why.

i I'll never let you see

The way this broken heart is hurting me

I've got my pride

And I know how to hide

All the sorrow and pain

I'll do my crying in the rain

If I wait for cloudy skies

You won't know the rain from the tears in my eyes /i

Selena had no idea what she was crying about, this song just associated with her, but in a way she didn't know. Selena knew her heart was broken, but she didn't care about Will no more, she didn't want to associate the pain with him

i You'll never know

That I still love you so

Though the heartaches remain

I'll do my crying in the rain

Raindrops falling from Heaven

Could never wash away my misery

Since we're not together

I pray for stormy weather /i

But that was when she realised the pain wasn't pointing in Will's direction, she wasn't hurting because of him, the heartbreak she suffered didn't come to her because of Will. It was there as she wasn't with the man she longed to be with, the man that said they could live dangerously, a long time ago

i Raindrops falling from Heaven

Could never wash away my misery

Since we're not together

I pray for stormy weather

To hide these tears I hope you never see

Some day when my crying's done

I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun

I may be a fool /i

She cried so bad, hoping that he would come to see her, as no one or nothing could wash away her pain apart from him, Selena never wanted him to see her tears, but he brightened her day like the sun and that's all she wanted to have a smile and get rid of the misery

i But 'til then darling you'll

Never see me complain

I'll do my crying in the rain

To hide these tears I hope you never see

Some day when my crying's done

I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun

I may be a fool

But 'til then darling you'll

Never see me complain

I'll do my crying in the rain /i

She saw the man as her world, with him everything was perfect. As for this moment in time, she now badly wanted him by her side, but with these tears of regretful passion, too much she wanted to smile, she didn't want to complain, but her life felt so down she needed to cry out and complain till she had what she wanted, but never to his face would she show the compassion she longed for

i Raindrops falling from Heaven

Could never wash away my misery

Since we're not together

I pray for stormy weather

To hide these tears I hope you never see

Some day when my crying's done

I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun

I may be a fool

But 'til then darling you'll

Never see me complain

I'll do my crying in the rain

I'll do my crying in the rain

I'll do my crying in the... rain.../i

As the song close to an end Selena just wished everything would be okay, that this nightmare as she saw it would stop and that she could smile, be hopeful for a new day and that her dreams would come true. But she couldn't tell Harry how she felt, she told him that their relationship should remain strictly professional, thing is she could help but love that man, in the way that he loved her. The only way she could make this feeling go away was turn to the drink, she knew she shouldn't after what she had been through but she saw it as the only

A few days on it was Selena's first day back at work, but for one she didn't remember it, she woke to the sound of her alarm in the other room, on hearing it go off she sat up, looking around she found she had spent yet another night on the sofa, with that she ran her hand through her hair, and that's when she noticed a few bottles of vodka on the coffee table and there was two pizza boxes, Selena just looked confused, she had no idea how badly she had been looking after herself lately

Selena: shit...what have I done?

Standing up slowly Selena knocked over a glass, this startled Selena in a sense that it hurt. Selena then picked up her phone and walked into the kitchen still stumped by what a mess she was in and how she let herself get this way, after putting on the kettle, putting in a teabag, some milk and a teaspoon of sugar Selena checked her mobile it flashed 4 new messages in the answer machine box, calling back the answer machine she listened to the messages

Voice call box: You have four new messages, to listen to you messages press 1, to delete your messages press 2...to

Selena, knew what her option was so didn't fret to listen to the other options in stead she pressed number 1.

Voice call box: Message 1 –

Will: Selena look I was wrong to tell you this way but you can't hate me for this, you're the one who separated from me in the first place, I would have thought you'd have moved on...i'm sorry is that what you want to hear

Selena: Whatever Will...whatever

Voice call box: Message 2

Harry: Hi Selena its Harry, what happened earlier...when I kissed you, I didn't mean to, just please let me know that you're okay with it and you are okay

Voice call box: Message 3

Harry: It's me again, I just want to know if you are okay, I know you were really upset yesterday and just give me a call, I'm worried Selena I really am, just please let me know

Voice call box: Message 4

Harry: Selena, it's Harry, I can understand why you're not returning these messages, but are you still coming into work tomorrow, if you're not up to it, then you take the time off, if I don't get a response Selena, I'll come and find you...well not exactly as you'll probably think it's harassment. (a pause) well I have to go, I am expecting to have a reply or see you in work..

Selena smiled to herself; at least she knew he cared a lot

Selena: always was a man of great charm

With that she sighed, and poured the water into her cup, she took it in her hand and had a sip, taking in the warm feeling from the cold and emptiness she felt inside, An hour and a half later Selena was ready to leave for her first day back at work, she seemed to have made a real effort with her appearance, this was because she had made her mind of what and who she really wanted

The morning of a busy day had already started at Holby ED; Harry was showing some student doctors around, who were going to be under Tess' watchful eye

Harry: as you can see this is Recess, from here patients go down to AAU, and here we have Guppy he is our SHO... Guppy can I have a word

Guppy: Not now, I'm busy

Harry: Guppy this is important, (to students) don't worry he's not long came from where you have

Guppy walks off to try to escape a lecture from Harry, but he notices

Harry: Just wait here, I'm sure someone like Tess will find you and tell you what to be doing

Harry heads over to Guppy

Harry: Guppy, there's no point in walking off as we need to talk about your transfer

Guppy: there's nothing to say

Harry: Really?

Guppy: Harry you are just a bully I don't like the way you run this department, you think your fantastic and a know it all

Harry: Don't criticise me like that again

Guppy: oh what Harry, you can't sack me

Harry: But I can get you out of this hospital

Guppy: Go on then

Harry: I want you out of this hospital right now

Guppy: is that the best you can do, I've not finished my shift

Harry: well I thought you quite so what are you doing here

Guppy: Finishing the week so I can get my pay

Harry: It doesn't work like that anymore so you can be on your bike...NOW!

Guppy just started back, shocked but un-amused

Harry: well

Guppy: Just let me finish my shift

Harry: No Guppy, you leave now and anyway, what type of name is Guppy

Guppy: It's a name from my culture, don't worry I'm out of here screw your department, and you run it crap

Harry: Only because you're in it

Guppy: yeah right, you can't run this place properly; you are a vile moody man, I'm glad I'm leaving

Harry: good!

At that, Guppy walks off down the corridor, and Harry looks pleased that he finally managed to get rid of the man, who seemed to have been a bit of bother ever since starting work at Holby ED

But that's when he saw as a breathe of fresh air, walking up and when she saw Harry she smiled, which on made him smile back, this person walked up to him with no hesitation

Woman: Harry

Harry: Selena...y...you're okay and I know I shouldn't say this but you look fantastic

Selena: I'm fine, I'm sorry I didn't return you calls I only found the messages on my phone this morning and I needed to sort myself out

Harry: I understand

Harry and Selena's eyes made direct contact, not saying a word to each other; it was like time had stopped

Selena: (breaking the silence with a smile) I should get going I have patients to see

Harry: Yeah...i have to go through anyway so I'll go through with you

Selena: sure...

Harry: so how have you been?

Selena: Harry...can we talk about this later now isn't a good time we have to work

Harry: Sorry, I'm just worried

Selena: well I'm fine and I'm here...look why don't we go out after work somewhere or do something like go for a meal, as I need to talk to you about a few things...it is important but it can't be discussed here

Harry: I'll arrange something, if that's okay with you

Selena: Of course... I should really get working and you running the department

Harry: Obviously...

Harry and Selena begin to walk into the main department of ED first person to spot Selena was Maggie, who was a good friend of hers

Maggie: Oh Selena it's good to have you back

Selena: Aww thank you...and it's good to be back

Maggie: So how are things?

Selena: there okay...i just have one more thing to sort out, but otherwise its fine, what about you, I know you have problems with your dad

Maggie: he's not good, I can't cope anymore, that's why...i'm thinking about taking to a care home, as Jamie doesn't want to look after and I can't afford to loose this job

Selena: It could be for the best

Harry: and I thought you wanted to be back at work Selena not gossiping, Maggie you should know better

Maggie: give her a break, and Harry I've been under a lot of pressure lately and you don't help matters

Harry: I just want you all to be working...

Selena: just give me five and I'll done

Harry: alright

So at that Selena walked to the staff room, Maggie go seeing to some patients and Harry got back to what he did best making, making sure the department was in running order.

Luke had taken some time off work to spend it with Claire who, was still a bit shaky after her brothers funeral and confused about Bex's disappearance and seeing the tape of her pushing Pete down the stairs, with Charlie and Luke telling her to go that they will deal with it

Claire: Luke, why did you do this, I thought you loved me

Luke: I do

Claire: But you lied to me, you said you didn't know about how Pete died...this...this means you lied to the police

Luke: you lied in court

Claire: he is my brother

Luke: and Bex is a friend, she mean more than you dead rapist brother

Claire: nice to see you care

Luke: Claire, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way

Claire: well what did you mean?

Luke: You know me and Bex have a history and you two were great friends, but Pete was terrorising her, you must have seen it on the tape, she didn't mean to do that

Claire: and you believe that do you

Luke: yes

Claire: Of course you do, Bex didn't like the idea of me and you so she had to go to other alternatives didn't she

Luke: No, it's not like that I promise

Claire: sure it is

Luke: I can make it up to you

Claire: how

Luke: Marry me

Claire: You've got a nerve

Claire storms out leaving a confused Luke standing in the living room, with video paused on Pete's body lying on the floor, and that picture was a disturbing flickering image. Luke runs to the front door, and shouts her

Luke: Claire...Claire, I'm sorry

Claire: Yeah right

Claire gets into her car and drives off

Luke: Fine, you play it that way

So Luke goes back into the house, as much as he should have, he wasn't going to go after her, this was all her doing

It was around 7:30 at Holby ED and shifts were over, Selena was already in the staff room, picking up her things ready to go home, she hadn't had any confirmation from Harry as to them having a talk, she some how thought he had blown her off by not wanting to talk to her, because she had already turned him down once before, but just as she locked her locker Harry walked in

Selena: Hi...

Harry: Hi Selena, I've been trying to catch some time to talk to you, but we kept missing each other by seconds

Selena: It's been a busy day

Harry: true... about tonight you said you wanted to talk

Selena: Yeah... I do

Harry: Well, I'm taking you to a restaurant, and I'll pick you up around 9ish

Selena: Aww thank you Harry, you don't know how much this means to me, you didn't have to go to that much trouble, but believe me Harry this is important

Harry: Anything you say is important Selena... just scrub up really nicely and make yourself look beautiful, not that you aren't already

Selena: I was going to say, you would have offended me if you said something else, so why did you say that anyway

Harry: You know the drill with restaurants I go to

Selena: Not quite, you only took me out the once Mr Harper

Harry: Not enough times by the sound of it

Selena: it wasn't

Harry: If I wasn't married at the time, it would have been more

Selena: you couldn't help that...being the catch that you are

Harry: That's a new one

Both Harry and Selena then laugh, first time in a while for Selena, and not a regular thing for Harry, for some reason the pair just clicked something that was always between them, maybe that's why they first set eyes on each other

Selena: Well I should get going, I have to get ready for later

Harry: and you woman always take ages

Selena: Oi... don't be sexist men take just as long...and anyway we do it to impress

Harry: I take that's a woman thing

Selena: Yeah, I really should go now, night shift lot should be coming in

Harry: yeah... I'll be outside you flat at 9 on the dot

Selena: You can come to the door you know

Harry: I thought that would be a little rude of me

Selena: (Smiling and shaking her head) Harry, shut up and I'm definatly going now

And Selena left, now she only had to tackle the deal of telling him everything which she felt, and what was going on

Maggie was with her Dad at a care home, she was saying goodbye to him, letting him lead a better life in which someone will always be there, but also it meant she didn't have to worry, she could work and Jamie could do his job too, They were in his new room

Maggie: So Dad what do you think

Dad: I want to go home

Maggie: Dad, we agreed that you would come here

Dad: I know

Maggie: they can look after you here; you won't be on your own

Dad: But Jamie looks after me, when you're working

Maggie: not no more...Jamie has got a job remember...we talked about this

Dad: What about you

Maggie: I'm a full time surgical registrar you know that

Dad: Oh yes...my Maggie a really good doctor making me proud

Maggie: I know dad... That's why I have to bring you here

Dad: Oh...

Maggie: I can come and visit you after my shifts

Dad: good

Maggie: You being here don't mean I don't care, it's for the best, and you know that as I have told you, just please dad don't be funny about this

Dad: I'm not

Maggie: Dad, I know you will like it here I promise

Dad: But I want to be at home

Maggie: This is your home now...

Dad: is it

Maggie: yes...look dad don't do this, I'm upset as it is, but your going to have to get along in here now, I'm not going to be looking after you

Dad: Oh right...so this is it then

Maggie: yeah

Dad: Bye Maggie

Maggie: take care dad

Once Maggie had left the care home she just cried, she didn't really want to put her dad into a care home but it was for the best, she couldn't have him at home alone or staying in the staff room in ED, she felt that had already made her a laughing stick what with him walking around in his underwear, Harry was always pressuring her making her work extra hours, Jamie couldn't be bothered to look after him, her eldest daughter, lived away from home, so it was the only thing she could do.

It was now nine o'clock, Harry was dressed formally in a suit as usual, but this one more appropriated to the occasion, not one of the suits which the Jacket Power label was givin to but it was a more classy style, and as Selena said he was about to go right to her flat door.

Selena was inside, she still hadn't quite tidied the place, as she was too busy getting ready, and she wore a long black dress, in which she had a long black jacket on as well which she had buttoned in at the waste, a dangly pair of earnings and the silver necklace in which she wore most of her time and most of all a pair of silver stilettos and secretly she had again doped herself up with some pain relief as her wound had been giving her grief all day.

On hearing the flat doorbell go, Selena grabbed her matching small black bag, and she ran as fast as she could to the door, trying not to trip over the rubbish from the nights before, Selena opened the door with a beaming smile

Selena: Hiya

Harry: wow, you look amazing

Selena: It's not to much is it. You said make the effort

Harry: It's fine Selena, its fine

Selena: are you sure, I mean I dressed as if I'm going out on a date and it's not

Harry: I know, but still we have a table to be attending in 45 minuets

Selena: ooo very precise

Harry: well I have to be, after all I am a consultant now Ms Donavan are you still coming tonight

Selena: I wouldn't want to be doing anything else

Selena took the keys out of the door, stepped out, and locked it, she seemingly brushed passed Harry in which he could smell the scent of her perfume, but couldn't quite make out which make it was, he couldn't be bothered to think of the make, and he just watched her lock the flat door

Selena: (Shocked) Mr Harper! You're not admiring anyone are you?

Harry: No, just waiting to go

Selena: Well I'm ready...

Harry: Let's go then

Later on in the restaurant, the pair was sitting at a table with a bottle of wine, and their meals, some sort of classical, but claming romantic music was playing off in the background.

Selena: tell me why is it that I remember this place, I certainty haven't been here with Will

Harry: Why do you think?

Selena: (looking at him dreamily) when we first met, the time when I was a consultant neurologist on a drugs trial, working hard to win you over

Harry: Yes, and it worked as that was when the days were fine

Selena: why though Harry why here ... all the memories are still here

Harry: But it was like you said we all need a place to get away

Selena: Mmm and what was that you described yourself as Compliant

Harry: But not a pushover

Selena: Not at all ...you were very romantic in those days too

Harry: Still can be...

Selena: This just feels weird, I'm still half expecting to see one of out lot rushing in telling us there has been a car crash, and it's your wi... Oh god sorry Harry, I didn't mean to bring that up

Harry: its fine, Beth's dead that's the end of it

Selena: But it's my fault we never talked about this Harry and I know why because it was my fault

Harry: It wasn't it was mine, if I hadn't taken you here in the first place, I would have been able to take Tally out on a driving lesson

Selena: If I hadn't come to department, just do the drugs trial and well try... I heard about you as I said and I really wanted you and to bed you, so if I went elsewhere you would still b e in a happy marriage with a wife who is alive and I would never have caused you trouble and now all this that has happened me returning having my marriage go down the pan, endless hopeful flirting, being held hostage and then stabbed

Harry: I'm over Beth... we weren't exactly the happiest couple we made out to be, and in reality it wasn't any of our faults, it was Tally's she went out of control and Beth grabbed the wheel and there was a collision in to a tree,

Selena: How did you cope after I left, it must have been hard

Harry: Lara...

Selena: (cutting him off) Lara! The woman who hated me

Harry: that's because she was good friends with Beth...and she went of anyway to Simon, whilst Tally was in a relationship with him

Selena: Aww Poor girl, Lara is one hell of a bitch

Harry: yes, Tally went on a line of suicide attempts, she went to live with a few mates of hers, but when Simon died on Lara and his wedding day, they made up and both went to Australia

Selena: Must have been horrible for you, I feel so bad for leaving

Harry: It was bad, but with the Jacket Power I got through

Selena: (Laughing) Jacket Power... I've missed a lot

Harry: Well you're back now

Selena: and I'm glad

The conversation about how Harry coped after Beth's death went on until, the meal was over.

It was around 11 o'clock that night and Harry was dropping Selena off at her flat, they pulled up outside the story building, Harry stopped the car engine but neither of them moved. Selena then moved top open the car door, but she turned to face Harry and she knew she couldn't hold back anymore.

Selena: I never really told you the reasons, the real reasons why I asked to talk to you... there is something really important I have to tell you

Harry: Right, well

Selena: Do you want to come in for a coffee?

Harry: That would be nice

Harry and Selena both got out of the car; it had become a little chilly in the air, but the sky was clear, this seemed to Selena like the perfect opportunity to tell Harry, up on her flat balcony.

Once getting up to the flat Selena had forgotten what a mess it was inside, unlocking the door, she turned on the light and invited him in

Selena: You go through, and make yourself at home while I get the kettle on

Harry: Right,

Selena had gone off through the hallway into the kitchen, whilst Harry in the opposite into the living room, that's when he came face to face with the tragic mess of Selena's living room

Harry: (Shocked and quietly) Bloody hell she must be breaking up inside

Harry began to walk around, well tried to as of the mess was blatantly everywhere; he couldn't see how she could do this to herself

Selena was in the kitchen; she had put the kettle on, but was a little hesitant as to how Harry liked his coffee, she was going to shout through but she decided to ask him face to face as shouting will upset the neighbours, she walked slowly to the living room in which when she stood at the doorway she saw Harry, looking fairly distant.

Walking in, is when she noticed the state she left the flat in,

Selena: Harry, I am so sorry, I didn't remember about this, I should have warned you

Harry: What happened?

Selena: (getting upset) it's the whole Will/Ellen thing and a man I like that's why I wanted to talk to you really, but I can't bring myself to say it and you're the only person I know who cares and that I can talk to, the reason why my flat is like this is because I'm scared Harry, I still think Erika is here, she is still out for me I know it she wanted to kill me, that's why I'm scared I can't be on my own, because I end up doing this, I thought I'd be used to it now, but I've finally let go of Will, he signed the papers days ago so we're officially divorced in a couple of days, I once had everything and now nothing

Harry: Selena I know how you feel to feel like you have no one, but letting yourself go, by drinking and living on cheap takeaways isn't going to help, and one thing you don't have to be on your own, you shouldn't have been anyway

Selena: (shedding a few tears) Harry stay with me, I don't want to end up like this again please... knowing that someone is in the room next to me I'll be okay

Harry: Selena, I can't

Selena: (tearful) Why? I need you Harry to take care of me; I can't do this on my own

Harry: How about, I clean up in here you pack a few or quite a bit of your belongings and you can stay in the spare bedroom over at my place or one of the spare bedrooms, because there is no point in me going home only to come back here again

Selena: What about your kids?

Harry: I told you about Tally going over to Australia, the other four live with Beth's sister I couldn't cope with working and them, and when Lara went with Simon I lost all my help

Selena: aww I'm so sorry

Harry: It's okay, look you can stay as long as you want, because I want you to be okay and not ill or on your own

Selena: (smiling through the tears) do you mean that

Harry: Yes... anything to keep at your best... and instead of a coffee to talk over we can do that over some wine or champagne I have in the fridge

Selena: I knew I could rely on you

It was around midnight by the time they got to Harry's place, Selena had never been to Harry's house and she was surprised, it was more like a manor.

Selena: This is a wonderful place you have, must be all the money you get from running ED

Harry: A little... now let's get you and your things inside

Selena watched as Harry took her bags and cases out of the boot, she admired that of him, and it was surprising he managed to carry all the belongs she had brought with her, and for one he made sure she was okay in her heels across the stoned driveway.

Once they were in Harry's ravishing house, all Selena could do was look around the place was massive, Harry didn't really like living in such a big house since everyone had gone, he'd been wanting to move but never finds the time.

Harry: right I'll get these upstairs, and you can chose one of the five spare rooms in this house

Selena: Okay... the one nearest to the bathroom will do

Harry: They have bathrooms in them

Selena: God... I'll just have to look for the right room them (under her breath) shame you haven't said I can share yours

Harry: Did you say something

Selena: No... Well yes, shall I give you hand with all them?

Harry: No, you're the guest

Selena: Oh alright then

A few minuets later, Selena was in the room she had chosen to stay in, it was next door to Harry's. Selena was alone, sorting out her clothes in to some draws and wardrobe, but as she was reaching up to collect a hanger, she felt a sharp throbbing pain around her wound area, she held herself tightly, taking deep breathes hoping the pain would go away and when it did she was relived but Selena didn't want anyone knowing especially not Harry as he will blame himself for not checking on her or making sure she was looking after herself.

Selena decided to leave putting her belongings away; instead, she took off her heels, and put then in the wardrobe, before going downstairs, she knew this was her last chance to ever say how she felt. Walking down the stairs she again felt a sharp pain in her wound, but she tried to ignore it as best as she could, by putting on a smile.

Entering the living room, she was greeted by Harry, whom gave her a glass of wine,

Selena: Thanks

Harry: are you okay, you look like you're in pain

Selena: Harry I'm fine, can we sit down

Harry: Go ahead

They both sit down on the sofa, Selena sitting cautiously, so she wouldn't give away a sign of her being in pain, sitting drinking the wine, it seemed to have such a matrimony feeling about it. Selena put down her glass, and turned her body posture to face Harry, in which he to put down his half-filled glass of wine. It was now or never the feelings had to be told

Selena: Harry, this is going to be really hard for me to say, I've been thinking about this for days, and I now know that here and now is the right time to tell you

Harry: Right... I'm prepared fro whatever you're going to say be it bad or good

Selena: well, this is hard, well its not...i... well my feelings for you have changed in a good way, I realise how I feel about you

Harry: What are you trying to say?

Selena: This is crazy but I want you

Selena had said what she wanted to say, but Harry remained silent, she wondered if he resented the fact or got the wrong end of the stick

Selena: Harry... I love you, I always have, I've been in denial for so long, but seeing Will with Ellen made me realise how much I regret leaving you the only reason I turned you away was because I was scared I was going to die and I couldn't have you loosing someone that you loved, someone that loves you... if I could go back on everything I would have stayed, been there for you, but I couldn't coming back to Holby was the best thing that happened to me, I got to see you and finding Will with Bex, gave me an excuse to flirt with you, want you more than anything... just tell me you feel the same still, or I'll feel like a fool for saying this and believing you

Harry: your no fool Selena, I've wanted to hear those words from you, you know I love Selena, and I care too much about you, all the heartbreak you suffered, the stabbing it made me realise that, I should have gone for a divorce when we met...

Selena began to fiddle with Harry's tie; Harry had his hand on Selena's leg both were smiling and looking lovingly into each others eyes

Selena: (putting her hand onto his cheek) Harry

Harry: Yes...

At that, Selena moves in closer to Harry and they kiss, but only this time it was for real, with no goodbyes, it was the beginning of something new. Selena was about to pull Harry back on her, but as she did she flinched in pain, Selena tried to make it out to be something different

Selena: Shit, I'm that shouldn't have happened, I can tell you didn't want that

Harry: I did...look I know you're lying

Selena: How

Harry: because we wanted it to happen

Selena: yeah, I'm sorry though

Harry: What's wrong then?

Selena: I've been getting reflex action pain on the wound, its nothing though

Harry: are you sure?

Selena: Yes

Harry: That's good then

Selena: I know, So Harry, if we're serious about a relationship don't you think you should be asking me a certain question, so I know you want one

Harry: Selena, if your obliged enough would you do this chance to go out with me

Selena: You seemed so scared then, unlike you, but yeah I will Harry, I will go out with you... there's no other man I rather be with

Harry: Mmm well now that's clear, maybe you wouldn't need to be staying in the spare room

Selena: I hope you're not suggesting anything there

Harry: no of course not I meant now that we are a couple, aren't we

Selena: Yes...

Harry: well then its only right, obviously you are in a vulnerable position so that discounts some factors

Selena: Stop being complex Harry, l love you and that's all that matters at the moment and I think it would be nice to be in your arms at night

Harry: I love you too and to have you by my side is more than I could ask for

Selena: I see what you mean about still being a romantic man, I could get used to this

Harry: I thought you would be already

Selena: No...i mean to you, being with you all the time, it be like a dream come true

Harry: except it is already true

Selena: I know all I need now is for you to show me heaven then I know I have everything that I want off you

Harry: well lets wait till your feeling a little better

Selena: Lets hope that's soon, but for now you can stop me from having nightmares of Ericka out to get me

Harry: very much so, I don't want you to be scared like I said I am here and I will be for always now, you won't be hurt I promise

Selena: and I believe you... will you help me with some of my stuff

Harry: Yes, but it is getting late and I have to be in early tomorrow

Selena: I'm going into work when you are I am not being left on my own

Harry: If that's what you want

Selena: it is, now kiss me

Harry: bossy, but an offer I can't refuse

It was the next morning over at Claire and Luke's place, Claire still hadn't returned back home after driving off yesterday, this obviously meant it was over to Luke, that Claire rather spend time with her dead brothers ashes then her own boyfriend or now in Luke's mind ex-boyfriend.

Luke was getting ready to go into work, when he received a call on his mobile, he didn't recognise the number, but still he answered it

Person: Guess who

Luke: Bex...

Bex: Yeah, its me, I had to call to see if everything's okay

Luke: (lying) its fine, Claire still doesn't know, but we've split up

Bex: Why?

Luke: She knows I helped you leave the country, she found out and she was the one who called the police and got us into a chase

Bex: The dog... by the way I'm really sorry for your split, I thought everything was okay between you

Luke: So did i

Bex: Maybe you should have hopped aboard with me

Luke: Maybe... so how is it?

Bex: Good, I've only been here a couple of hours

Luke: You must be tired

Bex: a bit

Luke: You changed you number

Bex: Just so it wasn't traceable if I was found out

Luke: Good

Bex: Luke I miss you

Luke: I do too

Bex: can't you come over

Luke: You know why

Bex: But its over

Luke: I know but I still have my job, family friends

Bex: But what about me, I have no one

Luke: But it had to be done, I've got to go I'm going to be late for work

Bex: Love you

Luke: I know, bye

Bex: Bye...

Later on in Holby ED Ellen was examining a Miss Colleen Edwards, She noticed a number of bruises on her arm, and Ellen looked at Colleen's partner Mikey Jones

Ellen: Mr Jones could you leave for a minuet and wait in reception

Mickey: Why I haven't done anything

Ellen: But this is confidential, and I need to ask Colleen a few questions

Mickey: Fine (To Colleen) you dare say a word

Colleen nodded, but why wouldn't she say anything, I mean he was acting weirdly all day

Ellen: Colleen, can I ask how you obtained these bruises

Colleen: I fell down the stairs, that's why I'm here I told you that

Ellen: Did Mickey do this to you

Colleen: (lying) No... He wouldn't

Ellen: Well for my professional opinion and your safety, I need to get a second opinion, I will return in a sec

Ellen, could only find Selena available so it had to be her she asked. Ellen approached Selena who was sat at a desk writing some patient notes.

Ellen: Selena, are you busy

Selena: On a professional note, no why?

Ellen: I need you to look a patient

Selena: okay, but don't think this makes us friends, because we're not I'm doing this for you patient

Ellen: we could at least try to get along

Selena: I rather not, so if there is so much as one snidy remark, look you will regret it

Ellen didn't reply she just waked off and Selena followed,

Ellen: Colleen this is Dr Donavan

Selena: Colleen can I just take a look at your arms please

Colleen: Why? I told her how I got these injuries

Selena: Its just procedure

Ellen: Dr Donavan is a forensics doctor; she sees a lot of people like this

Selena: (examining the arm) Ellen, there is no need to be judgmental, injuries like this and my occupation don't necessarily mean that there is any reasons for me to be involved, Colleen as well as working alongside the police I am also a fully qualified consultant neurologist

Ellen: I was only telling Miss Edwards what you do

Selena: well don't, just go, and make yourself useful elsewhere

Ellen walks out, and Selena continues checking the arm

Colleen: Don't get on well then

Selena: Long story... Colleen, these bruises look more malicious and surely can't be sustained from a fall, I want to know so I can help you recover from this, because you body is in a venerable state and possible another fall, if it was a fall could sustain serious long term damage and we need to find the causes of this

Colleen: It wasn't a fall... Mickey my partner was drunk and hit me last night, because I...i slept with his best friend

Selena: Okay, has he done this to you before

Colleen: no... I'm not saying anything else, you can't tell anyone, I don't want the police involved

Selena: If you don't want them to be then they wont, I'll be getting Nurse Ziteck to book you for a CT scan to see if there are any broken bones, and you'll most probably be referred to a ward upstairs over night.

Around midday, Selena was walking through reception to got o the staff room, as it was her lunch break; however, she was stopped by Will, When Selena saw him she tried to walk away but he grabbed her by the arm

Selena: Will get of me

Will lets go of her, unknown to them Harry is watching from upstairs, he was about to come down but thought he best wait until something happened

Will: We need to talk

Selena: I have nothing to say to you

Will: Selena, I can tell you have a lot to say, I thought you still cared

Selena: I don't, we're over we were since you cheated on me, can you just leave me alone I said I didn't want you near me

Will: Look why don't I take you away for the weekend we can sort this out

Selena: I don't want to go anywhere with you and there is nothing to sort out, the divorce will be finalised in a few days... and you've got Ellen and

Will: You have no one

Selena took a while to reply, as she saw Harry up the top of the stairs, with that she smiled at him only to see him smile back and begin to walk down the stairs

Selena: I've got Harry though

Will: Harry, what have you got him for

Selena: He cares Will, and I love him, he loves me

Will: What you and Harry

Harry: (putting his arm around her waist) Yes me and Selena, now do you have a problem with that

Will: No, I just didn't think it that's all

Selena: probably the only one

Will: Pardon

Selena: Nothing, can you just leave

Harry: You heard the lady, leave now

Will: why should I, I'm here to see Ellen

Harry: well run along then

Once Will had left, Harry asked about what Will had said

Harry: What did he want?

Selena: To take me away for a weekend to sort things out but I wasn't having any of it, he was just being pathetic... I'm just going to grab my lunch are you coming, well get my purse

Harry: I think I have some time

As Harry and Selena started walking to the Staff Room, she felt another sharp pain near her stomach and she felt a little dizzy

Selena: Harry...something's not right

Harry: What's not right?

Selena: me, I feel dizzy and I'm in pain

Harry pulled Selena in to make sure she had someone to lean on

Harry: (worried) Let's get you checked out

Selena: (scared) don't let anything bad happen to me, I don't want to leave

Harry: I won't let anything bad happen, I promise

Harry began to help walk Selena, so she can be checked out, but she completely lost her balance despite being in the arms of Harry and she fell, luckily Harry caught Selena before her head hit the ground, but the rest of her was well and truly flopped to the ground. Harry was just sitting on the floor with Selena's head on his legs

Selena: (Shocked) Harry...wh... What's happening?

Harry: I don't know (Out to other people) Can we get some help out here

Selena: Don't leave me, please...

Harry: I'm not going anywhere

Tess and Abs came running over

Tess: Harry what happened

Harry: Selena said she was feeling dizzy and she was in pain, I was about to take to get checked out and she collapsed

Tess: Alright... Selena are you in pain anywhere else

Selena: no just my wound

Tess: Any dizziness

Selena: A little

Tess: John, can you go the recess and get me a bed, (To Selena) We're going to get you into recess to assess you, and when we know what's wrong we will refer you to the correct place

Selena: Harry... I want you to be there

Harry: (holding her hand) I will be... we need to hurry up, this could be serious

Tess: I know...

At that Abs and a few other nurses came rushing in with a bed, in which the helped Selena on to it.

In Recess Harry and the team of Nurses he had with him, they had found from removing the bandage that Selena had a large abscess,

Tess: Give her some Cef and Mett before she becomes more Labile and this infection spreads

Harry: Abs call theatre tell them we have a serious case on hand, make sure anaesthetists and the best surgeons are on hand

Selena, was now doped up on medication, and was going up for surgery, but all in all was this and Harry's support enough to help her get through, and it wasn't long before most people knew the news of her fall, and that Harry had put Tess in charge so he could be by her side.

As Will said, he went to see Ellen, they managed to sneak in the staff room and get down to business

Ellen: I can't believe we're doing this

Will: Neither can i

Ellen Giggles as she is touched by Will

Ellen: Now I should be saving patients and I'm not, I think you should arrest me DI Manning

Will: If you're willing then (Will pulls out some handcuffs)

Ellen: Will! If you want that, I say we go someone quiet, there will be no distractions

Will: I prefer here, shows how much I love you I'm prepared to take risks

Will and Ellen begin to kiss, and Ellen starts to undo Will's shirt and Jacket when her step sister Nina walks in with Abs behind her

Nina: Ellen

Abs: DI Manning

Will: Sorry we were just

Nina: about to have sex

Ellen: no, we were taking some time out

Abs: Ellen, you're supposed to be working, your break isn't due, yet, Tess will go mad is she finds out

Ellen: well don't tell her

Nina: why shouldn't we

Will: Because it was my fault, I came in here asking for Ellen

Nina: Don't cover up for her she's a lying bitch

Abs: Nina, calm down

Will: I'm not covering up for her

Nina: So what's going on between you two then

Ellen: What does it look like?

Nina: Stirring up two relationships at the same time

Ellen: What you on about

Abs: She means you and me, and me and her

Will: What have we got to do with a two relationships at the same time?

Nina: The name Selena comes to mind

Abs: and she's just been in a fall, gone up to theatre now

Ellen: You serious

Nina: Of course he is

Will: Well I chose Ellen over Selena so it's none of my business

Nina: well I hope you realise what she is really like

Abs: Nina come, lets leave them, they're not worth the fuss

Nina: you're right

Abs and Nina leave Will and Ellen in the staff room

Will: Maybe I should go

Ellen: don't be put off by them

Will: I don't want you to get in any trouble, so I'll go, you can get back to work, and I can pick you up when your shift has finished

Ellen: Okay

Ellen kisses Will on the cheek, before going. And Will leaves in somewhat embarrassment that he was caught with Ellen, but he didn't know why he was.

Later on in the day Selena was on Darwin ward in a side room which was kept away from norm, under Dr Ric Griffin's care, she had not came round yet, but Harry had not left her side, the only time he did that was when she was in theatre, Harry had brightened the place by putting a large bunch of flowers in a vase.

Harry sat running his hand through her hair hoping that she would wake up from the anaesthetic so that he could be told if she was okay or not, all he could do was look helplessly at her pale face she was totally drained within herself.

Selena soon awoke, she seemed dazed as to her surroundings, but on seeing Harry she smiled, knowing he was still there and that he hadn't left her

Selena: (weakly) Hi...

Harry: Hey

Selena: what happened to me? What happened after recess?

Harry: you had to go to theatre you had a large abscess in you wound, I've not been told anything else, but Ric operated and he should be coming soon to talk to you about what he found

Selena: I will be okay won't I?

Harry: Of course, Ric is supposedly one of the best round here

Selena: (upset) this is what I feared, that's why I couldn't tell you how I felt, what if I die Harry

Harry: You won't

Selena: (upset) how do you know we see stuff like this all the time

Harry: (taking hold of her hand) because I'm making sure, you get the best care ever

Selena: Don't leave me

Harry: (kissing her hand the once) I'm not going anywhere, I've got Tess running the department downstairs, and everything's covered

Selena: Will

Harry: Will

Selena: where is he?

Harry: I don't know, why

Selena: I don't want him to know I'm up here; I don't want him near me either, not after what he's done

Harry: He doesn't have to know and staff nurses will keep him away

Selena: I love you Harry

Harry: and I you

Selena: I want to know if I'm going to be okay, if I'm not then I want you to leave

Harry: why

Selena: it will be easy to let go when I die

Harry: but you're not going to die, If I'm right this should be Ric now

Ric enters along with Donna whom is Selena's ward nurse for her stay on Darwin, Selena looks up helplessly with a look of in her eyes, and Harry just sits holding her hand letting her know he is there for her

Ric: Dr Harper, I thought you be busy with your department

Donna: yeah, with you lot being the big heads of the hospital

Harry: (looking at Selena) Selena is more important and is my main priority at the minuet

Ric: Donna, will you check Selena's Obs please

Donna: yeah sure

Ric: Selena, we operated on you as of finding a large abscess from you previous operation, I have no removed that abscess, as far as this operation went everything seems fine, but we need to keep an eye on you for a few days until you make a full recovery

Selena: Why did this happen

Ric: I take it as complications from the stab wound itself, the knife that was used may have carried traces of drugs which had infected your wound

Harry: Doctor Griffin I thought with all patients you ensure no infections occur

Ric: Harry, you know we do our best and what with Mrs Beauchamp's downsizing plans to Darwin this hospital is being put under a lot of strain

Donna: Ric BP is a little high, but as to be expected at this moment in time, full colour is yet to return to the skin

Ric: Right okay, keep checking her Obs every half hour you may leave

Donna: Thanks

Once Donna had left, Ric talked some more to Harry and Selena.

Ric: Selena, we treat all patients with the best care possible, no one here is treated different

Selena: I'm aware of that I do work in this hospital

Ric: I know, I'm just saying don't expect star treatment

Selena: I wouldn't

Ric: good, (To Harry) Harry why don't you get off now, Selena needs to rest and you have other things to do

Selena; (Squeezing Harry's hand tight) No, I want Harry to stay here

Ric: You really should rest

Harry: Please Ric; I need to be here with Selena

Ric: What about a partner, other family members shouldn't they know

Selena: My family live up in Middlesbrough and Harry is my partner that's why I want him here

Ric: Okay, I will leave you to it, but please rest it will help you get better

And so Ric left leaving the two lovebirds alone

Harry: looks like things are going to be okay

Selena: As long as you're here, they will be

Harry: and I always will be here, I can't let my precious babe be alone

Selena: Har... Darling that's sweet, maybe that's another reason as to why I love you, you say things that make me feel better

Harry: and that is why I'm here, as I want to get you better so I can love you like a man should, by giving you all your needs when you want it

Selena: you don't have to do that for me, all I want from you is trust and love

Harry: and I'm prepared to give you that...

Selena: I know and I'll give you what you want in return...Hey look why don't you go off and get yourself a drink or something to eat

Harry: all I want is you, are you going to be okay on your own

Selena: five or ten minuets on my own wont do me any harm

Harry: alright, I'll be back

Selena: Don't be too though; I do want you back here

Harry: I will be, there is no one else to go to

Selena just smiles at Harry as he leaves the side room, as Harry was off to the canteen he bumped into Connie Beauchamp Medical Director and Cardiothorastics surgeon.

Connie: Harry Harper, nice to see you up on the wards of Darwin and Keller, checking out the wards to see if they'll fit my plans

Harry: No, your plans mean nothing to my department

Connie: (annoyed and disappointed) so why is it that you care to visit the wards along here

Harry: I'm here with a special woman, who I love and I was just about to grab a coffee

Connie: Right, and what woman is this?

Harry: Selena

Connie: Donavan, she's you police surgeon

Harry: yes and more on a personal bases

Connie: Right, well you have got yourself a strong woman then, you two will fit into mine and Michael's area then

Harry: what's that?

Connie: Strong powerful woman and charming gentlemen

Harry: Maybe, I've got to go; I said I wouldn't be too long

Connie: never keep a lady waiting

Harry: she won't be going far stuck in a bed after having surgery though

Connie: maybe, tell her I wish her well on her recovery

Harry: I will

As Connie walks off she whispers to herself 'all the hospital is about now is relationships... what are we coming to'

The next day, Claire was still sleeping out in her car with the engine running, she was reeling from the fact that Luke, and Charlie had covered fro Bex. She thought 'what did Bex have which I didn't, a large fan base throughout the hospital that's what'

Claire sat in her car, which surprisingly was in the car park which Bex and Luke shared a goodbye kiss before she left off. Thing is Claire wasn't even aware of this.

Whilst Claire was sat in her car, thinking of what had gone on, wishing that she hadn't stormed off from Luke and that she accepted his proposal, maybe things would be okay between then, Luke never called her since or even tried to find her, maybe she should have stayed away from Luke and let him get back with Bex, Pete would have never raped her, she would have never lied in court and Pete wouldn't have died.

Just then an officer was coming up to Claire's car, she noticed and put her window down

Claire: What?

Officer: I'm Officer Gillbride, you are

Claire: Claire...Claire Guilford

Officer: Right Claire it has been reported that you've been well you car has been here and not moved for a number of days

Claire: and

Officer: This is a private car park, you have no permission to be here, so would you mean leaving

Claire: if I don't

Officer: I will arrest you on trespassing

Claire: oh fuck off

Claire, closed the window to her car, and put her foot down, and spun the car around in the direction of the steps which lead down to the water, Claire didn't even think about stopping and all the officer could do was watch as her and the car went flying off the edge, the went down into the water, like titanic on its sinking.

The officer didn't know what he could do; he couldn't risk diving in there after her, as he was to far away to even try to save her. The least he could do was call up his colleagues, he pulled out his receiver and spoke down to the Met office, DI Will Manning was on the other line

Officer: this is Officer Gillbride

Will: DI Manning, go ahead

Officer: A Claire Guilford has just drove her car and herself into the River

Will: Right, I'm already investigating the death of her brother, can you go down to the scene and see if there is any signs of life

Officer: Is that possible, he car is now possible near the bottom of the bank

Will: well just keep checking if anyone come up to the surface

Officer: Right

Will: I and the team will be down as soon as we can

Later on up on the Darwin ward, Harry had been there all night, he had hardly slept that night, but right now, he was awake and looking at Selena whom lay peacefully on the bed, she seemed to be in such a deep sleep, but looked so beautiful within herself.

Harry on the other hand, was looking rather rough due to fact that he hadn't slept well, a plastic chair was all he had, and that he needed to have a shower to freshen up.

When Selena had awoken, everything seemed okay as they had each other and that's was all they felt they needed

Selena: Harry, why don't you go home?

Harry: I don't want to

Selena: But you look as if you could do with some sleep

Harry: You're the patient here just don't worry about me

Selena: If that's what you want

Harry: It is, I just want you better

Selena: I know you do and I want to be out of this hospital bed, because I rather be working... I wouldn't have got through this without you; everything is okay when you're here

Harry: that's good to know, look, everything will be okay, we're going to get you better

Selena: Only in your care I will be

Harry just smiled as he looked into her eyes and ran his hand through her hair; he was seeing the real Selena come out again, the Selena whom he first fell in love with, the on that wanted him, the one with a romantic side he never saw when she was a colleague. Harry thought upon the fact that everything was just about how he wanted it to be, he had the perfect woman, house and life to a certain extent what more could he want, only time will tell. Selena on the other hand wasn't letting off much, inside she felt ill and weak, like a leaf dying, Selena felt she had lost everything, as being in hospital infected made her feel like shit, the only thing that was right was having Harry there with her, without him she'd feel lost, he made her happy, even when they weren't a couple.

Selena: I love you

Harry: I know, you've told me so many times

Selena: Because I mean it, do you

Harry: yes, I'm just worried, I don't want to say things and then loose you

Selena: say what you feel, honesty is the best thing in a relationship

Harry: alright, Selena I love you, in a few years time I hope you will be my wife, that we have lots of babies, we run the whole of Holby hospital, and be the best couple

Selena: Aww that would be my dream

Harry: It still can be, we just have to wait

Selena: I've already waited two years

Harry: and just give it a little longer, see how we get on in the next few moths when you're out of here

At that they kiss, both wanting to take it further, but knowing they couldn't, once they broke, Selena couldn't help smiling

Selena: Harry you smell, I really think you should go home and take a shower

Harry: I've been here all night, making sure you're okay, so I have an excuse

Selena: well I don't want you near me until you smell gorgeous like you normally do

Harry: Okay, I'll go but I want you on your best behaviour

Selena: can't you trust me

Harry: yes

Selena: then why say it

Harry: Just checking that's all, see you later babe

Selena: yeah

Once Harry had left, Connie popped in to see how Selena was and get the gossip, so she can share it around like she always did, When Connie entered she half hoped it be Harry coming back, but it wasn't

Selena: Connie

Connie: ah Selena, don't worry I'm just making a small visit, you are a colleague after all, even though I don't know you to well, but I see now as the time

Selena: while I'm in a hospital bed

Connie: yes, so how are you feeling today...truthfully?

Selena: truthfully I feel awful, weak I still feel so ill, I'm only coping and Happy because well when Harry is here, he's everything I really wanted, from the first time I saw him

Connie: So tell us the goss about you and Harry, I hear certain things going around about you two

Selena: what is there to tell?

Connie: he has been around here with you for the time you've been on this ward and Harry tells me you two are in Lurrvveeee

Selena: we are, have been for two years, that day we met, he was a charming married man who swept me off my feet, and I was lucky to have him in the few days that I did, dealing with the fact that I was hated for being with him when his wife died and I left after all I was only having a short stay

Connie: talk of the hospital, like I have been on a numerous occasions, Ric was mine on my first day here along with the others and my husband... so what about you return here

Selena: I was married, in love didn't last though, my husband shagged the receptionist on my first day and from then on I knew it was over, I always had my eye on Harry though, he just made me smile, and after all this stabbing stuff, I thought I could trust Will again, but he's still the same lying cheating conniving bastard he finally signed the divorce papers and that's when I knew I could have Harry, I wanted him, I always did, but I thought past things would get in the way so that's why I never told him until a few days ago, because I knew he felt the same

Connie: Like a fairytale come true, it's amazing how people can strike up relationships within this hospital, I mean as much as I love my Micheal, he don't love me like he should, that's why I go elsewhere, we have the Ric, Dianne, Owen, Chrissie thing, Tricia, Mark, Carlos and whatever else there is here. Do you think he'll stick around, knowing his track record with staff around in ED if what I hear is true?

Selena: I know he will, he's different around me, I get a more sentimental side out of him and I know he cares and that he loves me because I can see it in his eyes and before we got together he tried to tell me that he did and I want him, because I love him and if he don't stick around then I'm leaving Holby

Connie: really, well I must go I have a husband to be checking up on and a department to be expanding so if you please excuse me...oh and it was nice getting to know you, as I said to Harry, when you're feeling better maybe you should join me and Michael's crowd, and all the best

Selena: Thank you

Will was talking at the scene of the incident with Officer Gillbride, they were informed that the body inside the car was dead, and made know attempt to escape. A local Paramedic from St James' hospital called John Wayne came over to speak to them

Gillbride: So what do you think?

John: aye, the girl seized to make any value to escape; I say it was either accidental or suicidal

Will: and you say that based on the fact that she didn't try to escape

John: Yes,

Will: The force of the water against the door, could have put across difficulties

John: Possibly but its highly unlikely, now we are going to get on with bringing up the car and then will remove the body from the car

Will: okay, I'll get another one of my officers to tell you what to do with it otherwise

John walked away from t he two uniformed men, and went back to the scene, in which left the two men to talk

Gillbride: So I take it as suicide

Will: We have to look into this fully, I need to question you about what she said, I have to get onto friends, Luke, and this is all I need both Pete and Claire's death

Gillbride: You're the inspector you should be able to cope

Will: Cope? Pete's possible killer has disappeared off the face of the earth, I still don't have the CCTV coverage of what happened, all the leads and evidence is crap, Claire was my only main source as to getting information and now she's dead, was it accidental or suicidal for her, we'll never know until a full investigation is carried out. I have people on my back as I'm seeing someone and they think I should still be with my ex-wife, everything is against me

Gillbride: you're a good detective; you've always said personal and professional adgenders should be kept separate

Will: I know but when you were caught about to shag a nurse that's bad enough... okay lets stay focused, I want you, to check for CCTV logs around here that monitor the car, because I want exact detail of what happened bit by bit, not just your synthesis of events, I'll go down to Holby break the news on the staff and let them know the basics of this incident, I won't let on to much, but they need to know as they have lost a member of staff

Gillbride: Your orders mate, I won't disagree

Will: obviously

Later on in Holby, Harry was back with Selena having had a shower, on seeing him return it brought a smile to his face, he noticed she looked a bit peaky, well pasty and blotchy, he didn't want to say anything just yet

Selena: Finally, your back, I've missed you

Harry: and I've missed you

Harry sits down on the chair, Selena hoped that Harry would at least give her a peck on the cheek or something but he didn't, she felt as if she had done something wrong or something as said as he just seemed to blank her, but why

Selena: Harry what's wrong; you look as if you don't care

Harry: I do, it's nothing Selena

Selena: You walked in here and blanked me, just sat down, the only thing you said was you missed me, nothing else, not a how are you nothing... I know I don't like people fussing but I thought you cared and I never mind when it's you so just tell me or go

Harry: nothing's wrong, I swear

Selena: It's not what your eyes are saying, if you don't want to be here I understand, maybe we weren't meant to be, but one thing is I do love you

Harry: I do want to be here, it's just you look so ill

Selena: I'm fine, Connie has been in for a chat, and I also told her I was fine, I've jus had some routine tests done and I still feel fine, so what's the problem

Harry: Please just try to stay calm, I don't want you to be anymore ill, then you look, I want you to get better, to be that bright radiant loving, caring person, that you are, but right now, you look pale, weak and tired and I hate seeing you like this, and one things for sure I know your not okay, I hear it in your voice, so why don't you just tell me what you're feeling, I want to help

Selena: sorry...i...i'll...well

Just as Selena was about to tell Harry what she was really feeling inside, Donna and Ric entered the small side room, with serious looks on their faces, which was a first for Donna

Ric: we have the results from the tests we taken earlier

Selena: and

Donna: It's not all that good news Selena

Ric: the results have shown you have contracted Methicillin Resistant Staphylococcus Aureus in other words MRSA

Selena: No... no you've got it wrong, I can't have

Harry: How the hell did this happen

Donna: search me

Harry: I was asking Ric

Ric: It's a case which we as a hospital will look into

Harry: If this gets around the hospital, we are in deep shit

Ric: I am aware of that, that is why access will be kept to essential personnel everyone who makes entry in here will wear disposable gloves and gowns that is once we know how serious the case is and hopefully it won't be that bad

Harry: This cannot be happening

Selena: What's going to happen to me, what are you going to do to treat it

Ric: Well as far as we know we can only treat you with vancomycin and teicoplanin, we'll leave you to discuss matters

Once Donna and Ric left Selena burst into tears, and Harry just ran his hand through her hair

Selena: I'm scared, I thought I was okay, why me Harry why me, why is all this shit happening to me, nothing is ever right in my life and now what I have the superbug, if this spreads its my fault...i can't take it anymore

Harry: None of this is your fault, this was done via error within surgery, and maybe the shit happens to you because there are people in this world that are damn selfish and like to see people suffer, but one thing is with me, I'll never treat you bad and I'm going to be here with you all the way and forever if it has to be

Selena: forever it is then, what if this gets worse, I could loose everything even you and don't say that's not true it is, I'm ill Harry I have MRSA, if I run this hospital down no one will want to know me

Harry: I will and I'll stick by that, even if it does mean the hospital is run down, you mean more than anything right down, and I know you need me, I just don't like seeing you like this

Just then, Tess came rushing in, with all she didn't look happy and she really didn't want to pull Harry away from looking after Selena but she had to

Tess: Hi, Selena, I'm sorry about this but Harry you are needed downstairs, it's urgent

Harry: Can't it wait

Tess: no, we've got police downstairs; DI Manning needs to make an announcement to make about something that has happened to Claire, he needs all staff that are able to make it down there

Harry: But I can't leave Selena, this is a really bad time

Selena: go, Harry, if it's important then so be it, I need some time to think about this on my own, you understand don't you

Harry: Yes of course,

Selena: Just don't let Will know anything

Harry: I promised I wouldn't say anything, so I'm not

Selena: Thanks

Harry: I'll be back as soon as I can

Harry kisses Selena on her head before leaving out, with Tess.

Tess: She looks so venerable

Harry: That's why I wanted to stay

Tess: I could tell

Harry: So what is this about?

Tess: He just said its about Claire, my guess is it's to do with Pete

Harry: Maybe

As they were walking back into the department, Maggie saw Harry and came over as Tess went back through

Maggie: How is she? Selena I mean

Harry: It's touch and go, Selena has a side room in Darwin and Dr Griffin told us she has contracted MRSA

Maggie: Jesus, how did that happen?

Harry: I don't know... as soon as Wil has finished his talk I'm going to go on my own for a bit think it through

Maggie: So you should, let's go through

Unknown to them Ellen was around the corner and she heard everything, a rush of guilt ran through her, she made things worse, maybe if she hadn't been stupid and let her relationship with Will come out like it did, maybe she would have been okay and she knew she had to tell Will even though there was nothing more of them, and soon she followed through to hear the announcement

All Staff including Paramedics were there, they were all gathered around, waiting anxiously for the news to be told, and finally it was.

Harry: I believe we have all been called here, away from important work ect, for an announcement, let's hope that this doesn't take too much of your working time, DI Manning

Will: Thank you, As you know I have been investigating the death of Pete Guilford, but I have yet to find any leads that are evidential, but we did have a good lead for getting possible evidence and that was from Claire Guilford

Luke: What do you mean 'did'?

Will: Earlier on this morning, Claire refused to move from a private car park, when asked by my colleague, Officer Gillbride, he refusal lead to her driving her car into the harbour near to St James' hospital, Claire did not make any attempt to escape, and I'm really sorry to say that she didn't survive

Luke: What no... Claire wouldn't do that, you've got it wrong

Will: Luke, I know you and Claire were close, but unfortuanty there has been no mistake, Officer Gillbride asked Claire for her name in which she gave the name 'Claire Guilford' and we can only take her death as either a suicidal or accidental death, until we know more about the circumstances

Luke: why aren't you fining out now

Will: we had to break the news; it might not be for days until we find out

Luke: you could have told us in a much lighter way

Will: Well again, I am sorry and I know it has come as a shock, it must be hard loosing a close loved team member, but we are going to do our best to find out what was going on inside Claire's mind

Will walked off and Ellen followed, and pulled him near the coffee vending machine which patients used

Will: No now Ellen, I've got a Claire and Pete's death to solve now

Ellen: I don't care this is important stuff to

Will: what is?

Ellen: Selena is up on Darwin and has MRSA

Will: What How do you know that

Ellen: I heard Harry talking to Maggie

Will: It's over Ellen it's over

Ellen: What Will please don't do this

But will had stormed off, but where was he heading?

Once the team had departed, going back to what they were doing failing to mention the news they had just been told to anyone, Harry took some time to talk to Luke and to think about Selena's MRSA situation.

Harry found Luke, sitting on the bench outside, they two never really talked much, they may have not seen eye to eye or the Departmental head and paramedic friend combination wasn't a big thing, however they both were seeing the Trauma, Harry with Selena and Luke now loosing Claire.

Harry: Luke, you okay.

Luke: I just want to be alone. I just don't understand why she would do this, I love her, and she goes and well might have killed herself, she had people here for her, especially me and Charlie because we helped her with this Pete stuff

Harry: Sometimes people feel it's all to much to deal with and no end of talking will help them get away, that's what I found out when my Tally took a suicide attempt last year, we were all there for her, but she still couldn't cope.. look if it makes you feel any better, you can take time off, I'll talk to Josh and tell him to get you some cover

Luke: I don't know... I asked her to marry me a few days back and she refused, but she said she loved me, I'm sure she did, but she was acting so strange, becoming kind of mad

Harry: I don't know Luke, maybe you should talk to someone like Charlie or Maggie, someone that worked closely alongside her... I just... need time to think

Luke: I don't want to talk to anyone about it... Is Selena still on the ward?

Harry: yes, she is, I thought things were on the mend, so did she but... something came as a shock and now I don't know... we both need some time to think, that's why I haven't gone back up, it just all to much...

Luke: I'll leave you to it, and I'll take up the advice and go home myself, I'll talk to Josh

Harry nodded and watched as he walked away, once Luke had gone Harry sat silent on the bench, thinking about what else he could do to help Selena, he felt his words wasn't enough, he knew in his heart he had to be the strong one, but he felt so weak, the thought of loosing Selena killed him, she was the only woman he ever really got close to after Beth's death, Lara, Anna and the rest were all just out of need, But Selena was real, and he didn't want to go through the pain of loosing someone her loved again, he just didn't want it to happen it felt like their relationship was over almost before it had began. In reality he didn't know what to do, he just sat there thinking.

Back up on Darwin Ward Selena lay alone, feeling upset and tearful about everything, no matter how much Harry said, she just thought something was missing, she wasn't sure what.

But when Will came rushing in she was devastated, she wanted to run away from him but she couldn't

Selena: Will what are you doing here, how did you find out I was here

Will: Does it matter I'm here now

Selena: Yes it does I don't want you here...just tell me who told you

Will: Ellen, she heard Harry talking to Maggie

Selena: Ellen I might have known

Will: Me and Ellen are over I'm here now Selena

Selena: Will just go, you're never going to be here for me, I don't want you, I've got Harry now

Will: and you can honestly say you two will last

Selena: Yes, because he is a much better person than you, how many times have I told you that so just leave me alone... we're practically divorced now

Will: I'm not going, I love you Selena, I can care for you more than Harry can, I can get you in a better hospital that hasn't go the superbug flying around it

Selena: Will, can you stop being so...

Selena had, had enough she pressed the orange buzzer behind her after some struggle

Will: Don't do this Selena

But it was too late, Chrissie had came in

Chrissie: Yeah, what's the problem?

Selena: I want him out of here; I don't want him anywhere near me

Chrissie: Mr Manning I think you should leave

Will: I make the decisions around here

Chrissie: No you don't, now go this won't look good on you if I have to call up security

Selena: Does as she says, you've got you're girlfriend waiting

Will: Ellen is not my

Chrissie had givin up on trying to remove Will from the side room so she had left to call security, and Ellen popped her head around where she saw Will.

Ellen: Hey babes

Will: Ellen I told you we were

Ellen: and I know you're in a bad mood so..

At that, Ellen kisses Will and he grins and leaves the rooms, just as Chrissie had got through to security, on seeing that he left, she went back to Selena

Chrissie: Are you okay?

Selena: Yeah I think so

Chrissie: Good, so what was that about?

Selena: ex-husband finds out I have MRSA from a chat with his girlfriend, he tells me it's over between them and that he loves me, Will can't take it that I don't care no more and the fact I have moved on, and what do I find they're not over, he only managed to sign the papers a few days ago when I found he lied to me again, when I was going to take him back.. I can't see... oh I don't know why I bother

Chrissie: men ey, is there anyone you want me to find or call?

Selena: Harry... can you see where he is please

Chrissie: yeah sure, That's Harry Harper, you're boss right

Selena: (with a small smile) yeah, that's the one

As Chrissie walked out to go and find Harry, she suddenly thought of Owen and how her doing made her reflect on how Owen must have felt when she cheated on him, and how seeing him have another relationship hurt her.

A few weeks later Selena was better, cleared of MRSA, still in the arms of Harry in which she was ecstatic about as he stuck by his promise. And now he was just about to take her home, after he had finished his shift down in ED, when the time had come for Harry to come and get her, Selena for some reason had butterflies but she had no Idea why.

However. Once Harry came up, a big grin sprung across her face and on him walking in, she flung her arms around him

Harry: Someone's happy

Selena: only because you're taking me home and now that I'm better we can be a proper couple and I mean proper

Harry: That would be good, now come on misses it looks like you could do with getting out a bit

Selena: I hope that was supposed to be a joke

Harry: not quite

Selena: (Hitting him on the arm) well it wasn't funny

But then they burst out laughing, and Donna walks in

Donna: I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but you need to sign the release form, for...

Selena: hospital purposes

Donna: yeah

Selena: Right, here you go... for once I can't wait to get out of the hospital

Donna: Well you're free to go

Donna walks off to the filing area where she puts Selena's release form in.

Harry however holds out his arm, allowing Selena, to lean in, in which she does

Harry: Let's get you home then Miss Donavan

Selena: of course Harry

The happy couple walked off, instead of going outside and round to the Carpark in which was the long way round to get to Harry's car, the cut through ED, in which Maggie caught up with them for a chat. Maggie stood opposite them, Selena standing with her arm across Harry's stomach area and her head in his chest showing love and that Harry was hers. Harry's arm was around Selena's waist showing protection

Maggie: Selena... it's good to see you looking a lot better

Selena: Thanks, I feel it too, anyway how are things with you dad

Maggie: there fine, he's settled in well, which is good and it's took a lot of pressure of me to I'm actually working my full shifts now with no leaving early

Selena: good, so how has everything been since I've been up in a hospital bed

Maggie: great, everything is as normal, just been understaffed that's all now that Claire has gone, you having time off, Ellen says she is off ill and we couldn't have any other agency nurses but thankfully she is back

Selena: seems like times have been hard,

Maggie: Yeah but nothing as bad as what you've been through

Selena: (Looking up at him) I had Harry to stick by me he was the only person that made me want to get through it

Maggie: must be love then, like we always said

Harry: it can't be anything less and, what you do mean by like we always said

Maggie: Nothing, nothing at all, you just seem very happy

Selena: We are... (Selena's eye gets a certain little gleam) well now that I can come home

Harry: and things can only get better

Selena: They can

Maggie: Look, I'm going to have to get back... Selena, don't work to hard when you return though

Harry: She won't be

Maggie, just smiles and walks back into the main area of ED, Selena had also caught sight of Will looking over, he didn't think she could see, so in a way she did the next thing out of spite but also love.

Selena: I just want to tell you, I do what this to work and by that, I mean 'us', I'm not using you in anyway or another by all the stuff with the stabbing, I do really love you... I know I haven't entirely showed it these past few weeks, but how could I with the state I was in

Harry: Selena, I know just knowing you wanted me there was enough, you were ill and are right you couldn't really show it, but you don't have to as I know you love me, and I love you, I can assure you that everything will be fine between us if we let it

Harry and Selena, then kiss out of no hesitation or thought at all, it was just a natural thing that happen and it never felt wrong, once they broke, Will began to walk over, and for some reason the happiness turned bitter on seeing him walk over.

Harry: Selena... we can avoid this by going

Selena: (distant) no, I've got to face him sometime... Hold me

And that's what Harry did, he held her in close, while she gripped firm on to his hands, and that's when Will stood directly in front of them, with that smug look on his face.

Will: Well isn't it the happy couple, Selena... Harry

Selena: (Sternly) what do you want Will

Will: (attempting to touch her face) Just checking of you're okay

Selena: (turning her head away) Don't Will, don't you ever think about trying to touch me

Harry: Haven't you done enough damage

Will: Hardly

Harry: Don't play the innocent in all this... why don't you get back to Ellen

Will: Whatever

Selena: Listen to him for Fucks sake... Harry, take me home please

Harry: Sure... I think it will be for the best

Will: Don't think this has ended because it hasn't

Harry: just because you're a detective it doesn't mean you can play the smart one, I can have you removed from the premises due to obstruction

Will: now why would you do that?

Selena: Because everyone knows what you're really, like around here

Will: That will be the day

With that Will, walks off to go and find Ellen as usual, Selena and Harry both watched him as he went

Selena: Why is he doing this, he knows we're over, how many times do i...we have to put it to him

Harry: He's jealous, he can't stand to see you happy, and I think we might have to keep putting it to him till he gets the idea, which will be in a very long time the way he acts

Selena: maybe it will be... now come on I thought you were taking me home

Harry: I am

Selena: (Giggles) Good


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

Two months down the line, everything was still running smoothly, Harry and Selena were still together and surprisingly Will with Ellen.

Selena was with Maggie and Kelsey cheeking over a patient, a certain Mr Rob Simpkin had a large gash to his head and, what seemed like a broken wrist. Kelsey hadn't been doing her job properly under Maggie's supervision and Selena was called over to do a random check

Selena: (looking at the gash) okay this doesn't look too promising, it looks as if you have some glass in here Mr Simpkin

Maggie: Kelsey, you were supposed to clean the wound

Kelsey: I've been busy with other patients you lot have had me going around all morning

Selena: That's part of the job

Kelsey: sure it is

Maggie: Kelsey, can you clean this wound up again, and then get Mr Simpkin up to X-ray

Selena: and this time do the job properly

Maggie and Selena left the cubical,

Selena: Will that girl ever learn

Maggie: she still is new here

Selena: That's not my point

Also, Maggie had noticed Selena had been a little off these past for mornings, so she decided they should talk, because Maggie recognised the systems

Maggie: Selena can I have a word

Selena: Yeah, make it quick

Maggie: are you feeling okay?

Selena: Maggie I have no time for silly questions

Maggie: it's not a silly one just answer it

Selena: I've just been feeling a little ill that's all

Maggie: It's more than a little ill; you've been throwing up quite a lot and being all hormonal and moody

Selena: Maggie, its' probably something I've eaten... Harry hasn't said anything about me being ill

Maggie: you're hiding it from him, all woman do

Selena: hide what

Maggie: I did when it was me, look I think you should get yourself down to maternity and get yourself checked out

Selena: why, there's nothing wrong with me, and I can't be pregnant... I don't think

Maggie: Just go

Selena: I'll go later, in my lunch break

Later that day Selena had gone down to maternity and she had been gone a while, without anyone but Maggie knowing, and Harry was looking for her. The first person he thought of asking was Maggie as they were now really close mates.

Harry: Maggie have you seen Selena

Maggie: Not since this morning why?

Harry: I've got something important to ask her

Maggie: I'll go look around

Harry: Thanks... oh can I just ask, how long since you last saw her

Maggie: when she went for her lunch break... have you checked the canteen

Harry: yes, I've been most places in this hospital

Harry walks off back into the treatment area of ED whilst Maggie goes upstairs along the corridor of where Harry's office is. When, she sees Selena walking down the corridor from maternity with the biggest smile ever.

Maggie: Selena, how did it go?

Selena: I'll tell you later, got to find Harry first

Maggie: He's been looking for you, as he wants to ask you something, I told him I hadn't seen you and got looking for you

Selena: Thanks, you're a star... you coming back down

Maggie: yeah, patients to see, lots to do

Just as Maggie and Selena made their way through to the reception area from near the stairs and vending machines. Harry spotted them, and Selena spotted him, they then slowly walk into the middle of the waiting/reception area.

Selena: (from as distance) Harry I've got something to tell you...

Harry: and I have to...

Selena: You first then

Harry: No, you

Selena: no... You first, Maggie said it was important

Harry: Well I didn't want to ask you right here, but seeing as we're here and most other people are...

Selena: Just tell me

Harry, got down on one knee, Selena could see what was coming and couldn't hide her happiness, as he produced the most elegant ring ever.

Harry: Selena Donavan, will you take the pleasure in being my wife

Selena: (almost in tears- due to being happy) yes... yes Harry, I will be more than happy to become Mrs Harper

Harry stands up and slips the ring on her finger and some of the staff around cheered, apart from Will, he had just came from a session with Ellen and saw it all, he wasn't happy and secretly watched. Selena just couldn't stop grinning, everything was working out how she wanted, and Harry just smiled at seeing her so happy and knowing that she accepted the proposal.

Selena: This is just perfect, Harry the thing I wanted to tell you... well..

Harry: Hey, calm down a little, I know this is something you wanted but you'll explode if you don't, and I don't want that to happen

Selena: Harry, I'm 4 weeks pregnant

Harry: That's great news

Selena: I know

Selena then wrapped her arms around Harry passionate kiss. And break with a strong look of love between them, another cheer comes from the people around

Harry: Okay you lot, back to work

Once all the staff had walked off, it only left the patients waiting to be seen, Selena, and Harry around.

Harry: So Miss Donavan marriage proposal and pregnancy all on the same day, you must have been pleasing someone

Selena: Only because he stuck by me, and I know he deserves something in return and that's what he is getting and plenty more

Harry: and she knows she doesn't have to give me all that

Selena: But I want to

At this moment in time Will walks over, with his usual cheap smirk on his face

Will: looking cosy

Selena: What's that supposed to mean

Will: You don't waste you're time do you, pregnant already, I am surprised

Selena: It wasn't exactly planned; you got a problem with that

Will: Selena you wanted to get laid with Harry on the night his wife died so I hear and when you finally get the chance he gets you up the duff

Selena: and so what if I did, I love him

Harry: and don't you ever bring my wife into this, just because you lost everything

Will: and... I'm surprised that you've lasted this long

Selena: Is that some cheap joke

Will: No

Selena: At least I'm happy; I'm with someone who doesn't treat me like dirt, someone who can stay faithful

Will: That's rich coming from you Selena; you were with him the night his wife died

Harry: That's enough, Will I want you out of this department now

Will: Touchy

Selena: if you don't leave for Harry do it for me

Will just shakes his head and walks off, Selena turns to face Harry,

Selena: I had to say that, it's the only way he would listen; he's messed up in his head, I can tell... and it's the only way he will listen

Harry: I can understand if you have feelings for him

Selena: I don't, I wouldn't have yes if I did, I love you Harry, I just know what he's like

Harry: I know, I just want to know if this is the right thing

Selena: Everything was alright until Will came along; let's forget about him, we are more important

Harry: let's do that, we have a wedding and baby to think about

Just as Harry and Selena were about to get back to work, a random woman came running into ED

Woman: Excuse me, Excuse me, are there any doctors

Harry and Selena walk over

Harry: yes, I'm head of department; this is a qualified Consultant Neurologist and Forensic Doctor

Woman: quit the crap, a man ran in front of a car, I got the paramedics and they told me to come for some doctors, he's in recess

The woman then walks out Selena looks at Harry

Selena: so much for appreciation

Harry: I know (seeing Tess) Tess, we're needed in recess a man has been knocked over

Tess: Right okay lets get down there... oh and congratulations two you both

Selena: Thanks... Harry...

Harry: Oh yes thank you Tess, but I have no time for saying stuff we have a patient to be getting to

Tess: Of course

Once in recess they walk over,

Harry: what have we got?

Woody: Male, heavy bleed to the head, fractured arm, BP 90 over 130, I'll leave you to it

Woody leaves, Selena and Tess walk over with the green overalls on and gloves on, Selena stands near the man and she looks at his face, it was one she recognised and one she didn't want to help

Tess: Selena... we need to make a move on, he could be dying

Selena: It's Will... Harry I can't do this

Harry: Selena he could be dying... it's our duty to help him

Selena: I know, but I don't want to touch him, I can't after what he's done to me, I know it's unprofessional, but Harry you understand don't you

Tess: He's loosing blood, come on I could do with some help here

Harry: Okay, Selena you go and call Maggie or Charlie through and you talk to Ellen

Selena: yeah

Selena, leave recess in order to get Charlie or Maggie and talk to Ellen, when walking to the treatment area, she wondered why she felt she couldn't help Will, okay he may have treated her bad, but something went deeper, something she didn't know prevented her from helping save his life, even Harry who hated him was doing his part.

Selena: (on seeing Charlie) Charlie... Charlie, can you cover for me in recess... It's Will... apparently, he ran out into the road and was knocked down, I just don't feel I can deal with him

Charlie: Sure, it's not what you need when you're pregnant and marrying a man, he hated

Selena: Maybe...

Charlie walks off down to Recess, and now all Selena had to do was find Ellen, now doing this would mean talking to the enemy, but then Selena thought 'hang on why is the enemy, she made me realise who Will really is and brought me to a man who really cares' Selena shook her head, now wasn't the time for her to be thinking about relationships and enemies, this was about telling Ellen about Will's accident.

Ellen had just come out of one of the side cubicles, from checking over a patient, she still didn't know about Selena, and Harry's news. And will she ever find out?

Selena: Ellen, are you busy

Ellen: could be

Selena: Ellen this is no time to be playing games, this is important, staff room, now

Ellen: what's this about, and what's the nice act for

Selena: well if you don't want to know, something that is or will affect you then so be it, I tried

Ellen: okay, I'll be there; just let me put this back

Five minuets later in the staff room, Ellen was sitting down on the seating area, Selena was standing by the lockers. They both glared at each other with some sort of hatred. It seemed such a tense situation, so silent.

Ellen: so what was so important?

Ellen's voice sounded like thin ice breaking once it cut the silence.

Selena: Well... it's Will

Ellen: what about him... don't tell me you want him back, don't ruin this for me

Selena: no... it's not that, I don't want Will back, I came here to tell you that he's been in an accident

Ellen: What kind

Selena: he ran out in front of a car, Harry is in recess with him now,

Ellen: This is your fault, do you hear me your fault

Selena: Why is it?

Ellen: Will is obsessed with you, if you didn't break it off with him, we he would be okay; all he does is go on about you

Selena: I feel privileged, but I don't care what he thinks about me

Ellen: sure... you're so patronising you are making out you're the best

Selena: don't start Ellen I came here to tell you what has happened to Will, and all you can do is be pathetic about it... It was because of you this mess has happened

Ellen: Really, I think it was because you weren't good enough for Will, you never offered him what he needed, on breaks being with him...

Selena: I don't want to know Ellen... you maybe happy with Will now but it won't last, I've been there

In Recess, Charlie, Harry, and Tess were hard a work on Will.

Tess: Harry, he is loosing a lot of blood, too much

Harry: Right Charlie can you get 5 cross-matches of blood, now, Tess get him tube and this blood flowing through him

Charlie: Right

Tess: We haven't go time, he's loosing colour, and there must be a bleed somewhere else... his SATS are dropping

Harry: Call theatre now, tell them to be prepped and ready and you're bringing him up now

Charlie: Right

As Charlie was on the phone

Harry: he's gone into VF, Tess... Crash Trolley

Tess, wheeled over the Crash Trolley, and Harry got Will prepped, whilst Charlie was making the call

Harry: okay shocking 280... Nothing

Tess: no change

Harry: again, shocking 280

Tess: still no output

Harry: Shocking 360

Tess: He's back

Harry: That was to close.. Charlie

Charlie: Theatre are getting ready as we speak

Harry: Right, get him down there before we loose him again and make sure that blood is still going into him

Tess: yeah, lets get him up as soon as we can now please

Charlie: Harry, you coming...

Harry: No, I have to tell Ellen what is going on, besides you have five people with you now, you'll be fine... just hurry

Tess, Charlie and four other nurses wheeled Will out of recess and took him up to theatre

However back in the staffroom Ellen, then stands up and walks over to Selena and slaps her around the face

Selena: You bitch, what was that for

Ellen: You critising my relationship with Will, just because it's better than what you two had

Selena: Don't you dare bring our past relationship into this it has nothing to so with you... Will tends to sleep around with blond tarts

Ellen just shook her head and Swung for Selena, she began slapping and punching her in all places

Ellen: You deserve this, you mean conniving cow

Selena: Ellen get off me, this isn't fair what have I done to you

Ellen: What have you done... What have you done, don't play stupid you being here is what you have done, being here, when Will is, making him go mad... he is going insane seeing you around here like nothing has happened, you've cost us a lot

All in all Ellen was still beating Selena like hell, Selena wasn't retaliating much as she held onto her stomach with one arm, hoping Ellen did not hit or punch her around there.

Selena: Stop this please, you can't blame me for what's happening in Will's head, because a I don't control him and b I don't care about him to give a damn what he thinks or makes you feel

Ellen: well you best give a damn

Harry was walking up the corridor and he could here everything, and with that he quickened up his pace. Ellen has Selena up against the wall by now and was almost on the verge to strangling her

Selena: Ellen no, please think about Will

Ellen: You're just saying that to get out of this

Selena: No... I'm not

Ellen: Liar

Just as Harry opened the door Ellen threw Selena to the floor, and hid her face, Selena looked up helplessly at Harry, with tears down her face

Harry: Ellen stay there (going over to Selena and helping her up) Selena its okay, you're going to be alright

Selena: (Shakily) Harry... she...she

Harry: Shhh, go up to my office, I'll be there in at least five minuets

Selena just nodded and walked out the staffroom, slowly and almost timid like since she was shaken as to what had just happened to her, but that wasn't what was on her mind.

Harry: Ellen sit down

Ellen gave an evil stare to Harry, and sat down, with the stare upon him

Harry: Are you going to explain yourself

Ellen: What's the point you'll only take Selena's side no matter what

Harry: I wouldn't just side with Selena for the sake of her being my fiancée, infact I wouldn't side with anyone; I am just trying to find out what is going on... so are you going to tell me

Ellen: Fiancée... Weird and Maybe I will tell

Harry: Well

Ellen: I had a go at her, because it's her fault Will is like this, he is obsessed with the woman. If she died when she was stabbed, the Will would be fine

Harry: Don't you ever say that, don't you ever say Selena should have died

Ellen: I can say what I want

Harry: So tell me why you also assaulted Selena, what made you think you had to right to do that?

Ellen: She was driving me insane, thinking she is the best and she was being so critical about me and Will

Harry: and you take that up as a reason to attack, Selena don't you think she has been through enough

Ellen: No... She deserved it

Harry: all because she told you that Will had been in an accident

Ellen: partially

Harry: well I'd like you to know, Will is in a bad way, he went into VF, we managed to resuscitate him but he had lost a lot of blood and had to go up to theatre

Ellen: Is he going to be okay... see I told you it's Selena's fault

Harry: Ellen, I think you should take some time to think about whom you are blaming for this, why you did this, and take the time also to be with Will if you wish... I'll get Tess to send another agency Nurse in, this is based on reprimanding you, but one thing is for sure any more blame towards Selena I'll have you removed permantly from this hospital as we can't have feuds going on between staff and after all you are an agency nurse with not much value to this hospital

Ellen: see you took her side though

Harry: and if I did it's because I care, what if you had killed her baby

Ellen: baby...

Harry: yes and, it's not for you to be worried about because you will pay if there is something wrong, now...please just get back to work and think about what has been said

Ellen: Yeah... wait can I go wait for will... please just let me wait for him, and I promise and I am really sorry about what I did to Selena it won't happen again

Harry: It's Selena who you should apologise to, but yes, you can see Will, if Tess allows you the time

Ellen: Thanks

Meanwhile up in Harry's office, Selena was in tears and was still shaken by the lead of events, all she could do was think about all the things Ellen said 'was it really my fault' she questioned herself. Had she really been the cost of Will's near enough death. Selena looked at the beautiful ring upon her finger in which Harry gave to her only earlier on 'Maybe having happiness isn't for me' she thought out of all things Ditching Harry, getting rid of the baby someway and leaving she thought as the only way she could actually have a good life, with no blame or hatred towards her, as if Will dies this will be the second time it will be her fault in somewhat way as the blame will be towards her. However, Selena knew she couldn't leave Harry, not out of all things, after all she had finally got with Harry after years of waiting, and that just made the tears worse, it was like heavy rainstorm coming down on her.

Harry was coming up to his office from his chat with Ellen, whilst coming up through the stairs, he could see into his office which looked down on the reception area, and through the window he could see the traumatized and weeping Selena, words couldn't really describe what he say, as they were just an understatement. However, Harry continued walking up the stairs and down the corridor which it leads to his office. Harry opened the door slowly and closed it shut Selena was yet to notice. He then walks over to Selena, in which he slid he arm around he wait and pulled her in close, kissing her hair gently as he did

Harry: Shhh, it's alright now, I've spoke to Ellen and I know the truth, everything is going to be okay

Selena was yet to reply, she just buried her head in to Harry's chest, still crying with all she had, the truth is she was scared what if Ellen lied, and he was trying to coax it out of her

Selena: (Crying) she said it was my fault... that i... made him go mad, because I wasn't with him

Harry: (Running his hand softly up and down her back) I know... I know, but I for one would say that isn't true, he's a crackpot he doesn't know what he wants unless he makes someone feel unhappy

Selena: (Still crying) she swung for me, hitting me, punching me... What if she punched me in the stomach... she could have harmed the baby, she could have killed it... It could be dead now from when she threw me to the floor, why did she do this, she got who she wanted, just because she is realising the truth about him she takes it out on me

Harry: (Stepping back and taking Selena's hands) She's jealous because you ended up with someone else out if it all, and one things for sure, if she has harmed our baby she will loose everything she has believe me, and another thing we can make all the babies we like

Selena: (with a small smile) Oh Harry do you really mean that

Harry: yes

Selena: you know I love you so much

Harry: and I love you to, that's why I said it

Selena: (serious) what's happened to him?

Harry: He's gone up to theatre his chances are fairly slim

Selena: If he goes, Ellen will be on my back all the time

Harry: I'll have her removed from the hospital if that happens... why don't you get home, you deserve a rest after all this

Selena: I still have patients downstairs

Harry: I can cover

Selena: I came in your car, with you

Harry: Ah, well you can take a rest in the on-call room; have some time to sort yourself out

Selena: Come with me

Harry: Selena, I don't know... I'm supposed to be downstairs and now covering for you

Selena: Please... it will only be for a while; I just want you with me to tell me it will be okay and stuff

Harry: okay 15 minuets and that's it, and you can sign an incident for too

Selena: so much so (quietly) and that's not long enough

Ellen was looking around to find Tess, and that's when she saw her, coming back through ED, Ellen sort of put on some crocodile tears, but in a way, there were real as she did fear for Will.

Ellen: Tess

Tess: Ellen, what's wrong

Ellen: I heard about Will... I can't believe it,

Tess: He'll be okay he is in good hands

Ellen: I know, Harry said I can go and be with him... he's reprimanded me and I don't think he wants me working here no more, he say's that he's going to get you to get another agency nurse in until I'm back on my feet

Tess: Look, I don't know anything yet Ellen when does your shift finish

Ellen: I shouldn't be working

Tess: because of Will

Ellen: i...i had an argument with Selena and I hurt her that's why Harry has reprimanded me, I thought he would have told you

Tess: I suppose he sees Selena as more important after all she is pregnant with his kid as well as engaged to him

Ellen: Shit...

Tess: Ellen I can let you have some time, as of your shift is nearly finished

Ellen: thank you Tess

Tess: But I will be speaking to Harry, when I can find him

Ellen: You don't know how much this means to me, I don't want him to die

Tess: I'm sure he won't

Ellen walks off, in which she runs into her half sister Nina, who say she was kind of upset and even though she didn't see eye to eye with Ellen she had to see what was wrong

Nina: Hey, what's wrong?

Ellen: Like you care

Nina: well we have to at least try and get on...

Ellen: well it's... you know how I'm with Will and that we've been on a bit of a rocky ride

Nina: What's he done?

Ellen: (Crying) He ran out into a car, he's been really funny these past few weeks and... He's gone up to theatre now... he could die... he is the only man that has actually been good to me despite going mad and being obsessed with Selena... but I still love him

Nina: You poor thing, what ya gonna do

Ellen: Tess and Harry are giving me some time off, Harry is sending in another nurse because I have been reprimanded and I need to clear my head

Nina: Right, I don't get why you've been reprimanded though

Ellen: I... I saw this as Selena's fault when she told me, and because of Will being obsessed, I lashed out on her... and... And Harry tells me well says that she is his fiancée and that she is pregnant... what if I killed her baby... I will be taken of agency work completely

Nina: Don't think like that, I'm sure Harry won't go that far because it will be a biased situation, look I have to get back... and Will needs you remember that

Ellen: I will

Up in the on-call room Selena and Harry were sat on the bed, Selena stared at Harry dreamily, and Harry just looked at her with the smile only Selena managed to receive.

Selena: Today started off the happiest day of my life, finding I was pregnant, you proposing, it's everything I really wanted with you, (holding her stomach) but no I fell as if I have lost it all, why is Will always going to be in the middle of this... he doesn't want me to be happy

Harry: He's a vile man Selena... and you haven't lost anything, especially not me, we can get you checked out later concerning the baby... but I would say it's to early for damage to be done and If you want happiness and I'm not giving you that...

Selena: Harry you are giving me more than what I could ask for, it's just Will

Harry: How about we move away from all of this

Selena: No. it will make us seem we are running away from it all and I don't want that, we've got everything here and I'm not leaving all this

Harry: If you're happy then I am... now come here I think you deserve loving

Selena moves up closer to Harry, putting her arm behind her back, however her arm gives way as she does so and she falls down onto the bed

Selena: Shit, bloody hell

Harry: (helping Selena up) you alright... what happened

Selena: my arm it hurts around here (pointing to the top of her arm)

Harry: Let's have a look

Selena pulls up the sleeve of her blouse in which it revealed a large bruise

Harry: That looks nasty... I take one guess as to this was from Ellen

Selena: possibly, well maybe yes or from when I was thrown to the floor,

Harry: I have a right mind to

Selena: (putting her finger to his lips) shhh, lets forget about Ellen

Before Harry could reply, Selena had slipped in for a kiss, which turned more passionate and heated by the second, before they no it, Selena had Harry lying down on the bed, she was near enough on top, but to the side a bit, undoing his tie and shirt as he undid hers, whilst still, smothering their lips over each others body. Just then, a pager went off

Selena: Ignore it

The pager goes again

Harry: We can't

Selena gives an un-happy look and turns over so she is lying on the bed, she watches Harry as he checks his pager

Harry: it's mine...I'm needed in Recess... and you can stay here and gets you rest or go to maternity and check if everything's okay

Selena: maybe...

Harry kisses Selena on the head before walking off

Selena: (Smiling) maybe you should make yourself more presentable for a consultant, can't have people seeing you with a deformed tie and half undone shirt

Harry: (sorting out his shirt and tie) Of course... now I really should get downstairs before this gets out

Selena: yeah, you have lives to save

Once Harry had left, Selena lay dreamily on the bed in the On-call room and then took in a deep sigh, 'always one to think of the patients first' she said with a smile on her face, at knowing he wouldn't risk loosing someone's life over a bit of fun with his fiancée. Coming back down to reality, Selena realised she had to tidy herself up a bit if she was to go down to maternity to ask about if a fall could harm her baby, being a Staff Grade doctor she thought she would know the answer but she was no obstetrician and so didn't no the answer and she wish she did, she wish Harry new something after he was already a dad to five children of his own, that he had with Beth. That thought made her feel a little guilty, as they would all become her stepchildren, she would become there stepmother! Now that would be hard seeing, as Tally knew about her and Harry's relationship first time round days after Beth died, that was Selena's worst fear.

So after doing up the buttons to her blouse and bringing her one and only necklace back round to the front in which the pendant was on show, the necklace which had become one of her trademarks as she hardly ever took it off. And before she even thought about leaving the On-call room, she had a look at herself in the mirror to make sure she was looking okay after her near enough full on sex encounter with Harry.

Selena: (un-happy with what she saw) Good god, no wonder Harry left in such a rush... (Fiddling with her hair) What the hell

Selena uses her fingers to sort out her hair, which was blatantly all over the place; subsequently her name badge caught her eye at the moment it read 'Selena Donavan Staff Grade'. 'Not for much long she thought and that's when she came out saying the names she could be

Selena: 'Mrs Selena Donavan, perfect as it is... Mrs Selena Harper... Mrs Selena Donavan-Harper... wait that would sound better as Mrs Selena Harper Donavan... bloody hell I never had this problem when I was becoming Mrs Manning, what a joke that was... (Thinks for a moment) Selena Harper, double barrel is naff

Selena then shook her head in despair 'pull yourself together Selena' was what she thought,.

Selena: First signs of madness girl, first signs of madness, talking to yourself as... arghhh

With seeing that she was no talking to herself, she decided to leave to get down to maternity before she thought she was going insane.

Downstairs in recess, Maggie and Charlie were seeing to patients from a serious RTA, One in which was a young male, who was very disorientated.

Maggie: Right, let's get some fluids into him, and we need to send him up for a CT scan, we're not going to get anything out of him when he is in this state

Charlie: Maggie his, fitting, and his back is ridged

Maggie: Page Harry again

Harry: (Walking in) No need.. What have we got?

Maggie: Terry Peterson, 21, he was in the passenger seat of an RTA, driver has died, and we were going to get him up for a CT scan, but he is fitting again

Harry: Okay medical

Charlie: no details so far, but it could be epilepsy.. Too soon to say though

Harry: Right, this could cause problems, when he is stable, do not and I repeat do not, send him of for a CT scan, wait for medical notes to come through, we can't risk this life if he is an epileptic

Charlie: Right... we're waiting for the Police to give us some information on whom we can contact and that

Harry: Good, do you know if there is anymore to come

Maggie: (Walking over) Luke said that there was another car in the accident with two females, possible coma, and leg injuries as far as I know

Harry: Well it's good to see this department busy for once, jus need more people to be working

Maggie: We can page Selena... and get some nurses from AAU

Harry: Selena's busy and won't be here for a while, but getting staff from AAU sounds good, as long as Lola agrees

Maggie: I'll handle that, she will understand if it's a woman looking stressed

Charlie: Could work... do we know how Will is doing

Maggie: I've not heard... all I know Ellen has gone up with him, Harry.

Harry: I don't know, I've not asked to be informed, besides he isn't in this equation if work is he

Charlie: Still he bides his time with some security of this hospital

Harry: Let's just get back down to the situation... Maggie if you go off to AAU, we'll get ready for the next lot to come through

Maggie: Okay

Maggie leaves Recess and a few minuets later, Woody and Nina arrive with another victim from the RTA, and this one victim was more serious than they could handle, a violent conduct, trying her best to move and get away, but her leg injury sustained her movements.

Selena had arrived at Maternity; the only person she could find was Mickie, who told her the news earlier that day,

Mickie: Selena... can I help you

Selena: Selena, please

Mickie: Okay... Selena, what's wrong

Selena: It's silly really and as a staff grade doctor I should know the answer... but... well I was attacked by a member of staff and well she thrown me to the floor and I'm just really worried, this is my first baby and I want everything to be okay

Mickie: It's okay to be worried, treatment room 1 is empty, if you go and wait in there myself or Mr Davis will check you over

Selena: (Smiling) Thanks

Mickie walks off to Owen's office and knocks on the door, and enters

Owen: Ah Mickie what can I do for you

Mickie: Ms Manning, four weeks pregnant has come down, as she is worried something maybe wrong after a attack from a colleague, I was just wondering, shall I do a routine check or do you want to

Owen: Well I've got lots of paper work, so can you... I have no idea where Mubbs is, so you're the one for the job

Selena walks into the treatment room cautiously she looks around, before sitting herself on the bed waiting for someone to give her a check up, in that time of waiting she thought to herself 'If there's anything wrong with this baby then I'm going to have to get rid of it' that thought nearly brought tears to her eyes, but she could only think negative about it, she wished she had pulled Harry away from working and got him to come down with her, but if she did that, she wouldn't have come down to get checked at all.

Mickie entered a few minuets later

Mickie: Hi,...everyone else is busy so, you've got me again, if you just like to lie down

Selena: Okay...

Mickie: Oh, before I start do you want anyone here father of the child (noticing the ring) fiancée...

Selena: Harry was paged to go into recess or something he has lives to save its part of the job, I only cam down here because he told me to

Selena lay down, whilst Mickie put on some gloves, before walking over to Selena

Mickie: (Feeling to stomach area) when you fell did you feel any sharp pains in your stomach

Selena: I don't know it was all a bit quick I was in such a shock, I can't remember

Mickie: Okay, well nothing feels wrong, but that's because the foetus is at an early stage I'm just going to do an ultrasound to see if I can pick anything else up

Selena: What if it's dead...

Mickie: (carrying out the ultrasound) Try not to think negative, most woman have healthy babies born after a fall

Selena: I know, but this is my first child, and I know it will be Harry's 6th, but this means a lot to me

Mickie: Well everything seems fine, however if you experience any bleeding or pains, just come straight back down

Selena: Thanks... I'm just so scared that I will loose everything, when it's all just working out fine

Mickie: First time mothers are like that, it's natural.. Well I'm done so you can go when you're ready

Selena: okay... oh have you changed my details back to 'Donavan', as earlier you said Manning and I'm not associated with that... that

Mickie: Erm no I will go and do that now

Selena: Or you could put it as 'Harper' because I will be marrying again

Mickie: I think we'll stick to Donavan, for legal reasons...

Selena, just smiles as Mickie leaves the room, and let out a sigh of relief that everything is okay, so far.

Ellen was waiting outside theatre for Will; she was getting more worried by the minuet. She sat on the chair; she shuddered with the fact that will, wouldn't pull through, she sat in thought thinking, she had finally found a relationship that wasn't so phoney like her relationship with Abs, this relationship with Will was different, they pair were both screwed in the head.

It wasn't long before she saw him being wheeled out by the surgical team; Dianne was, in charge of Wil and his care after and within theatre.

Ellen: How is he?

Dianne: Touch and go... Ellen are you here as supervisaual reasons from ED

Ellen: No... We're sort of partners... I've been reprimanded... Tess and Harry said it would be okay for me to be here

Dianne: Ah right, well Will had an internal bleed which came from the impact of the crash; we managed to get that under control, but again his heart stopped for a moment, which inevitably we managed to get going again but it is still very weak

Ellen: Will he pull through

Dianne: I'm sure he will, he is in the best care possible, but he may have some memory loss

Ellen: What... no, he can't

Dianne: This again will be done to the collision he had with the car as well as the impact of his head hitting the floor

Ellen: oh god... I can't take this

Dianne: They're taking him through to Darwin now; he's going to need your full support

Ellen: I don't know if I can

Dianne: Show you care, and that you can help him through it... he will need someone he cares about with him when he comes round

Ellen: but... thing is, I don't know anymore, I mean I love him, but he is still into his ex... I think this happened because he started being weird he's obsessed with his ex wife, and I think he ran out into the car because he found his ex is re-marrying and pregnant, I only found out earlier, I'm just scared he won't want me when he wakes up

Dianne: like I said, just be there for him it's the only thing that will help you both get through this... look I am going to have to go if you go through to Darwin and possibly talk to Tricia, and she'll tell you some more

Ellen: Thank you

Dianne: No problem, we have to help each other at the end of the day

Dianne, then leaves off for the staff room, whilst Ellen leaves off to Darwin, to find Tricia and get by Will's side, even though he may not of wanted her to be there she put it to her mind that she will be there

Later on in the day, Harry and Selena were about to go home, they hadn't spoken properly since being together in the On-call room; they both were in the staff room.

Harry: (Slipping his arm around her waist- after she had put on her jacket) how did it go

Selena: okay... everything's fine, but if I notice anything, or feel something's not right, I have to go back down... (Leaning into Harry) Oh Harry I was so scared... I thought we could have lost it

Harry: But it hasn't and we won't... I'm going to make sure you have the best care from now until that baby is born and long after that

Selena: aww and that's why I love you (turning around and kissing him on the cheek) hey do you fancy going out for a drink or something, to celebrate as I think we should do something to mark the occasion

Harry: do you think that's a good idea in your condition

Selena: Harry, I won't drink myself to death or even get myself drunk... I'll keep the drink to a minimum...

Harry: shall we ask the others if they want to come

Selena: no... Let's keep it as the two of us, where I can keep you to myself

Harry: or better still, we could go home...

Selena; Harry! That is a good idea, but we can do that anytime, I'll go on my own for this drink if I have to

Harry: who said you're going on your own... now come on before all the bars close

Selena: you're egar tonight, not trying to get me drunk are you

Harry: No, I just want to get you out of her

Selena: well what you waiting for

Selena grabs her bag, before taking Harry's hand.

Harry: looks whose egar now

Selena: (still holding Harry's hand and standing in front of him) Oi that's not very nice now is it

Harry: stop being a minx

Selena: what if I don't want to stop (she kisses him) so I think you should get me to a bar before I change my mind

Harry: (holding out his arm) let's go then

Selena: (linking on) Yeah... I was thinking shall we go to that place around the corner from your place

Harry: Our place you mean

Selena: If that's what it is then yes

Harry: good

Ellen was still by Will's side she watched him as he slowly came round weary of his surroundings

Will: Selena

Ellen: (bursting into tears) Will she's gone, she's not coming back to you she's engaged to Harry remember...

Will: No... Selena wouldn't do that, we're still married

Ellen: Will listen to me... you divorced her, because you wanted to be with me

Will: who's me?

Ellen: It's Ellen

Will: Ellen...

Ellen: yes...

Will: I don't know, you

Ellen: don't do this Will; please... we've been good together these past few months

Tricia pops her head around and sees there is some distress, so she walks down to see what's going on

Tricia: It's everything okay

Ellen: He's just started to come round, but... but he doesn't know who I am...

Tricia: He's just come round from an operation; Dianne did tell you this would be normal behaviour

Ellen: I know... but he still thinks he's married to his ex wife and he doesn't even remember that he's with me

Tricia: You know I heard that, maybe the last people he saw may help him remember

Ellen: It could be Selena and Harry... but I can't face her

Tricia: we can get them here when you're not... Look, why don't you go and get yourself a coffee, I just need to check Will's obs and ask him a few questions

Ellen: Yeah... I may do that

Ellen walked of slowly, Tricia walked over to Will

Tricia: So how are we feeling Mr Manning?

Will: I want my wife...

Tricia: Your wife... I hear you're divorced

Will: No... We were going to get divorced but we got back together

Tricia: Okay, we contact her if you like and get her in tomorrow to talk to you... maybe you're friend Ellen can tell me something about her

Will: Ellen is not my friend she is a person I know

Tricia: Ah, right... I'm just going to check you're blood pressure... Okay, it's a little high, are you feeling okay

Will: I'm fine I just want my wife

Tricia: I think its best that you should forget about that and rest

Tricia leaves Will and catches up with Ellen

Ellen: How is he?

Tricia: He's as to be expected, his Bp is a little high, but that could be down to the fact that he is distressed and unaware of what has happened, we will be monitoring him closely

Ellen: What has he said about his ex?

Tricia: That he wants her here... maybe you could tell me a bit about her, and their relationship

Ellen: where do I start... I never really talked to Selena much down on ED, she mainly kept herself to herself, she always was close to Harry though and that, I didn't know she was married until he was around the hospital asking for her back as they had separated over something, and I went away for a while and came back and funnily enough I ended up in a relationship with Will and it was all hush, hush because of Selena and that we found she had been stabbed, but when she was better, Selena was going to take him back, but he wasn't it was to break to her about me and Will, and she asked for the divorce papers to be signed and they were, that was more than three months ago

Tricia: okay... so what happened?

Ellen: Well, Harry and Selena got together which was what everyone expected and me and Will were still together and everything was going fine, But Will became obsessed with Selena comparing us and that... it was getting really scary and think this morning he found out about Harry proposing to Selena and her being pregnant and that could have been the reason as to why he ran out in front of a car whatever it was...

Tricia: you poor thing, but it's good that you stuck by him

Ellen: I love him that's why...

Tricia: I told Will that I will try to get Selena is it to come up tomorrow

Ellen: But she might not come, she hates us for what has happened and I can't face her, not after what I did earlier... Harry says he doesn't want me near Selena

Tricia: What if they both come

Ellen: I don't know... Harry say's we're under staffed down there and Selena she will side with Harry.. they might but I'm not sure

Tricia: How about we go and have a word with them...

Ellen: I think their shift finished ages ago and they wouldn't hang around

Tricia: We'll get them up here, don't worry, it's just possible that if they were the last two people he saw it could bring back significant things

Ellen: He's going to get better... I know it

Tricia: That's the spirit

Ellen: Thanks Tricia, for making me understand

Tricia: I know what it's like to have people you love ill or be ill yourself you need all the support that you can get

Meanwhile Selena and Harry were at the bar. Selena had told Harry she's be keeping on the orange juice, but secretly when it was her round she was slipping for a Vodka and Orange Juice twist, Whilst Harry took to red wine as usual. They had been in the bar for over half an hour.

Selena: (Drunkenly) Harry, you know I think you're sexy... well you're not just sexy; you're really, really sexy infact the sexiest man in Holby

Harry: Are you drunk, Miss Donavan

Selena: (giggles) maybe

Harry: I thought you were staying off the drink, Selena you're pregnant you can't be doing this

Selena: (still drunkenly and sort of giggling) Harry, I hardly ever go out and have fun... I did say you're very, very sexy and that is an understatement you're... you're more than that

Selena then pouts at Harry and gives him a melting look of cuteness

Harry: I know... and you are the most beautiful woman, but I don't want you becoming a drunk

Selena: (Smiling) I won't, if you get me out of this bar and into a nice warm bed

Harry: I don't know whether we're coming or going

Selena: we're going home, because you're taking me

Harry: If you say so

The pair stands up, Selena was a bit unsteady on her feet, but Harry soon sorted that, by coming over to her aid

Harry: Here...

Selena: (thinking of the word) thanks...

Selena, made sure both hands were securely in Harry's as they stood opposite each other...

Selena: Harry... I feel sick

Harry: Right let's get you outside

As Harry begins to walk, Selena out she is literally falling about everywhere

Selena: (laughing) whoops...

Harry: Selena! Can you at least calm down

Selena: no... (Laughing again) I'm only messing

Harry: You best be...

Selena: Oi...

One Harry and Selena got outside, they walked, well Selena tried to walk over to Harry's car. Selena's attitude is going down by the second, the drink is really getting to her, and Harry tries to stay clam throughout.

Harry: You can go on the backseats

Selena: What... no...

Harry: Yes... You're drunk, I'm not having you throwing up everywhere in the front and distracting me

Selena: I won't... promise

Harry: You said you felt sick; I'm not taking any chances

Selena: ooo fine

Harry: I'm also having you in the spare room tonight

Selena: (Disheartened) why... Don't you want me Harry?

Harry: Like I said, you're drunk

Selena: So... that's not a reason, you don't love me know more...

Harry: I do

Selena: (Getting pretty upset) then why Harry... why do you want me in the spare room.. Tell me Harry tell me and don't say because I is drunk... you.. you should want me anyhow

Harry: Selena, you know I love you, but it's not good when you're drunk, I've never seen you this way before, and I don't like it... I'm won't let no drunk share my bed

Selena: (Shouting) Liar

Harry: Selena, calm down... just get in the car

Selena: (breaking down) Why should I, you don't love me (Shouting slowly) You... Don't... Love... ME! (Generally Loud) You don't want me near you... you don't want me want me in your bed and that should be OUR bed... I thought (pointing to him) YOU wanted to marry (pointing to herself) ME... and I know YOU don't and what about this baby hey... what would it think of you not wanting it's own mother!

Harry: (getting a little angry and partially embarrassed as other people are watching) Can you just listen to yourself, do you know what you're saying... I don't think you do.. You're drunk that's why I'm saying this... you know I love you i'm just trying to look out for you

Selena: (while Harry was talking) La, la, la, la, la I'm not listening (seeing the people watching) He doesn't love me... and he proposed to me earlier, (turning to Harry) Harry I don't want to know you anymore... you can find someone else as if you don't want me I don't want you

The people just laugh and walk off, Harry shakes his head in disappointment, he then sees Selena bend over the side of the car and being to vomit endlessly, Harry comes to her aid and unlocks the car.

Harry: (putting his arms around her) Hey, come here

Selena looks up at him dismally and clung onto him tight as he helped her into the back of the car.

The next morning, Selena awoke, she sat up looking confused, she ran her hand through her hair, before looking around, she had no idea where she was or what had happened, she noticed a glass of water on the side and without any thought, she grabbed the glass and drunk the water which was left in it. Still unsure of what actually happened, and where she was, she picked up her mobile and called up Harry

Harry: (On his mobile) Hey

Selena: babe where am I?

Harry: What do you mean?

Selena: I don't know where I am...

Harry: Describe this place to me

Selena: well I'm in some room, which is pale blue... well it looks pale blue... It's big... I'm in a single bed and I have no idea where it is

Harry: (Smiling to himself over the phone) Selena, I want you to listen to this

Selena: okay...

Harry: Right in a minuet, I want you to come out of that room, take a left, walk down, then take a right and then open the door

Selena: Harry, I don't know where I am so I can't do that

Harry: Trust me

Selena: okay... love you

Harry: Love you too

Selena: Bye...

Harry: Bye

Selena puts down her phone, and soon enough she gets out of the bed she was in, and looks down at herself as to what she was wearing, which was a thin strapped black top and a black pair of french knickers, and knowing there was know dressing gown or her clothes in site she said to herself 'I can't believe he wants me to walk around like this' With that thought, she just took in a deep breath and walked to where Harry had told her to, she came to door, and thought about opening, she didn't want to open it, but it wasn't until now she actually realised where she was.

Opening the door, slowly she sees Harry laying in bed with a smile on his face and she this stand in the doorway with a shocked but happy look on her.

Harry: you worked out where you were then

Selena: (shaking her head) that's not funny...

Harry: (lifting up the cover) coming in

Selena: Thought you'd never ask

With that Selena walked over to the bed and literally dived in, and cuddled right up to Harry, without a thought.

Selena: (sighing, running her hand around on Harry's chest) I've missed you

Harry: (holding her in close via the waist) that's a change from what was happening last night

Selena: (looks up) what did happen last night?

Harry: you was a very naughty girl

Selena: Don't say that

Harry: It's true firstly, you were slipping in Vodka and Orange twists when I thought you were just staying on the Orange Juice, and you were coming out with all sorts of things

Selena: (snuggling back up to Harry) like what

Harry: I'm the sexiest man in Holby...

Selena: (using her fingers to draw pictures and random squiggles on Harry's chest) that's true though, in my eyes you are... what else

Harry: You were convinced I didn't love you or even want you... because I said you had to sit in the back of the car and sleep in the spare room, and you were shouting all that very loud and got very upset

Selena: You being serious

Harry: yes

Selena: god, what am I like, it was just supposed to be a nice time for us two and what do I go and do.. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean all the negative things I said, I know you love me, and you were saying all that because you care...

Harry: too right

It was silent if only for a few moments

Selena: What shift you on today?

Harry: Earlies... which mean I have to be out of here in a matter of just over an hour, what about you?

Selena: I've been put on late night from today and for the rest of the week

Harry: ah right... look I'm going to have to grab a shower and that... you can sleep off that hangover

Selena: I haven't got one

Harry: I don't care; you can still sleep on it, now come on off

Selena: no... Can't you go in a bit...? I've not been with you all night and I won't for the rest of the week

Harry: You know I can't be late in... I'll come up and see you before I go

Selena: I might have fell back sleep then

Harry: I'll remember you said that

Harry had been out the room for half an hour and Selena was already getting bored she didn't want to go around looking for Harry as what was the point he would be busy getting ready for his shift.

But she noticed his mobile just sitting there on the side, al gleam came to her eyes in which she picked it and decided to take a look to see if he was keeping anything from here. As she picked it up she realised it was password protected to and for some reason she instantly new the password without a doubt, and knew the fact it was a worded password. She typed in the word 'Selena' and she was in

Selena: Bingo! (On seeing the screen cover- which she never noticed before) aww

It was a picture of them, a few weeks back when they went away for the weekend. Selena began browsing through his phone, she found a program which allowed you to edit and create screensavers.

It wasn't long before Selena had created her masterpiece she smiled, before hand realising how long it actually took her to create and that's the time she heard Harry coming up the stairs, in which when he entered the bedroom she jumped and hid the phone under the covers and acted all innocent

Harry: If made you some breakfast before I go

Selena: you didn't have to

Harry: But I did... now what are you hiding

Selena: Nothing

Harry: doesn't look like nothing... now come on else I'll have to take all this away

Selena: Honestly... it's nothing

Harry: my phone...

Selena: what about it

Harry: Come on I have no time for games... I have to go now I don't want to be late

Selena: (bringing out the phone and holding it up) I was just looking

Harry: but couldn't get past the password

Selena: maybe

Harry: hand it over

Selena: no... Give me a kiss first

Harry: Selena stop messing

Selena: no phone then... if you want it you have to..

Harry stops Selena mid sentence and kisses Selena in which weakened her enabling him to take the phone right out of Selena's hand

Selena: hey... That's cheating

Harry: how? You said if I kiss you, I get my phone... now I have really got to go

Selena: (pouting) oh.. I'll see you whenever then...

Harry: yeah (kissing Selena) bye

Selena: (small smile) bye...

Later on that day, Tricia had gone down to Ed to find Selena and Harry to tell them the situation, Tricia went down to ED. Harry was standing outside the staff room

Tricia: Mr Harper... Mr Harper can I have a word

Harry: Miss Williams what can I do for you

Tricia: It involves Mr Manning

Harry: Right... we'll talk in here

Harry and Tricia go into the staff room and they sit down

Tricia: you're aware that Mr Manning... Will had a major accident

Harry: Yes, I know but why does this involve me

Tricia: Well we need Selena too...

Harry: why

Tricia: Will is suffering from memory loss and confusion, so in other words amnesia and its more than likey that yourself and Selena were the last two faces he knew that he saw before going out in front of a car and if you two just come and talk to him he may remember something or help in the process of his recovery

Harry: so you just need us to talk to him

Tricia: yes... it would mean a lot to Ellen as well, and she is truly upset from whatever she done and again it will help with his recovery

Harry: I'm not sure though.. Will and Ellen have caused a lot of trouble

Tricia: This isn't about personal adgenders though... but saving and looking after a patient, that's why we do this job isn't it

Harry: Yeah... saving lives... I will have to call Selena though her shift doesn't start to later... I'll get her to come down when I've got some time

Tricia: Thanks... I'll get back up on the ward

Five minuets later Harry is on the phone to Selena, as he unlocked his mobile he saw the screensaver that Selena made earlier it flashed 'Just remember someone loves you and that someone is me... luv Selena xx'. So that's what she was hiding my phone for Harry said to himself. Harry then dialled the number

Harry: Selena

Selena: Happily and flirtatious) didn't take you long... missing me already... regretting doing earlies

Harry: of course... Selena I need you to listen to me

Selena: (change in tone of voice) Harry what's wrong

Harry: It's Will

Selena: I don't care about Will

Harry: But we need to help him

Selena: why

Harry: he has amnesia and we might be able to help him regain his memory, it seems serious, I've had a nurse from Darwin down

Selena: but why us

Harry: we may have been the last known people he saw

Selena: I don't know if I can

Harry: I know it's hard, but it can move him out of our lives for good and it is our job to help patients no matter what

Selena: okay... when shall I come down?

Harry: when you can

Selena: give me an hour, to get dressed and that...

Harry: yeah sure, do you want me to meet you anywhere so we can go up together

Selena: Please... the bench outside A+E... I won't be too long... I promise

Harry: You can take as long as you need...

Selena: just be there in at least an hour

At that Selena hangs up, and she begins to feel tears run down her face, Will yet again was in the way all she could say to herself was 'why Will why? Why when I'm finally happy you have to be in the way'

Harry on the other hand was bemused as to why Selena had hung up, not a goodbye or a love you. In which she normally gave wasn't there he wondered if this was a good idea after all

An hour later Harry came out of ED and saw Selena standing by the bench, there seemed to be a worried look upon her face and when she turned to see Harry come over she looked relieved

Selena: Hi

Harry: hi...

Selena: I don't know if I can do this

Harry: you don't have to if you don't want to, but I'm here with you 100

Selena: I know its just I fear he's going to come between us again

Harry: you're taken now, by me... so there is no coming between us

Selena: I know what he's like though

Harry: I hope you're not getting second thoughts

Selena: no, no, no not at all... it's just

Harry: hey, come here (pulling Selena in) it will be okay I promise, we just talk to him and get out of here... well you might have to start your shift but..

Selena: let's do this then

Harry: okay, if you're really ready

Selena: yes now quick before I change my mind

Selena takes hold of Harry's hand and they both walk up to Darwin. When reaching Darwin Ward they were met by Tricia

Tricia: Miss Donavan... Mr Harper, glad you two could come...

Selena: It has to be done

Tricia: before we go through I just need to tell you a few things about Will

Selena: go ahead

Tricia: he still thinks you're married and that there would be no hope in hell that you two would be an item

Selena: nothing-new there then

Tricia: he's also deploring the fact that he doesn't know Ellen, who has been by his side ever since he was referred up here

Harry: Can we just get this over with, it's not something that we really want to do

Tricia: yes, just follow me

As Tricia, Harry and Selena who were still holding hands made their way over to Wil's bed, Will's first words were

Will: Selena... you came... that Ellen woman can go now

Will hadn't noticed Harry and Selena holding hands

Selena: Will... we're not together anymore.. WE divorced

Harry: Selena

Will: no we can't have

Selena: We did, you were still your lying cheating self... you were and still are with Ellen... remember

Tricia: Miss Donavan can you keep you're tone down

Selena: He knows I'm with Harry, it's just he can't accept the fact that I have moved on and found my only true love

Will: Selena don't do this to me

Selena: Do what, what have I done to you... YOU ruined our marriage because you could keep your trousers on could you

Harry: Selena we should go, you're getting stressed

Selena: I would be

Will: why are you doing this?

Selena: Doing what, we came here because you can't face the fact that me and you are over... three months ago we divorced

Selena was on the verge to cracking up now as Will was really getting to her

Harry: Come, lets go.. I'm sorry but I think this was a waste of time

Tricia: I think that will be for the best

Just as Harry and Selena were leaving Darwin, Ellen was coming up, her eyes met Selena's glare, Ellen thought something bad had happened, and this was Selena showing remorse

Ellen: what have you done to him?

Harry: she hasn't done anything; he didn't get anything out of this talk

Selena: face it Ellen he's mad, no one is going to do him any justice

Ellen: see this is you're fault

Harry: don't start that again

Ellen: oh just get lost, I never asked for any of this

Selena: neither did we

Ellen then barges past and goes to see Will.


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

Five months down the line, Selena was 6th months pregnant and at home, Harry had stopped her from working much to her disliking. Selena was sat at on the sofa watching Loose Woman the topical female debate show, even though she loved the show, she was beginning to get bored, she hated pregnant life it seemed all the things she wanted to do she couldn't. Sometimes she felt Harry hated her for being pregnant, getting chubby ankles, a bit of a stomach and a very bad hormonal status, other times she felt he loved her, as he was still treating her with respect and buying so many gifts to show he cared, but with him only being at work, she missed having him around nearly 24/7 as it used to be. And as for one ting they hadn't even got married yet, so many things were in the way of that the pregnancy, Selena being a divorcee caused an issue for it being a church wedding, but they were still on thinking how to get round that factor amongst decorating the baby's room.

As Loose Woman came to a break, Selena heard the doorbell ring 'great' she thought as she made her way to the front door, she hoped it was Harry coming home for some reason and tried to surprise her. But as she opened the door she realised it wasn't, she looked at the two faces that stood before her in total disbelief this was all she needed. A woman who blatantly hated her and the daughter that found out about Selena and Harry's first relationship. However the two woman just started at her wondering why she was there as they were the only to that didn't know about Harry and Selena getting back together.

Tally: Where's mi dad

Harry: He's at work... does he know you're here

Tally: wouldn't be asking of he did

Lara: So what are you doing here Saline

Selena: It's Selena.. I could ask you two the same question

Tally: whatever

Tally shoved passed Selena with her bags and subsequently so did Lara, it seemed they would be staying for a while. The then sat on the sofa leaving baffled by their entrance and she closed the door and walked into the living room

Selena: Make yourself at home

Tally: Its still our home

Lara: to a certain extent as we have my house over in Australia

Tally: (laughing) one of many

Selena: Right... do you want a drink

Tally: yeah Tea for me no sugar

Lara: Black coffee two sugars

Selena (false smile) right I'll go do that

Whilst Selena was in the kitchen, Lara and Tally talk about Selena

Lara: so she's back, didn't take her long, as soon as I leave she sees the chance

Tally: I wonder why she's here, she can't be working back at Holby not after last time

Lara: hospitals are strange places

Tally: yeah...

Lara: It looks like she lives here then

Tally: possibly... I can't believe dad's let her back in

Lara: neither can i after what she did to your family

Tally: exactly, I mean having an affair with dad... and still wanting it to carry on after mum died... she's twisted

Lara: Yeah... and she acted like she owned the hospital

Tally: the bitch... I want to know why she is back I mean I doubt dad will be that stupid

Lara: Harry is known for making mistakes you should know that...

Tally: too right... is it me or does she look fat

Lara: I bet she's pregnant... and whoever the dad is ditched her and she came back to Harry because she knows he would take her back because he's always making mistakes

Tally: I hope that's true... I can't see her and dad getting it on I mean he wouldn't go there again and he goes for blondes.. like you

Lara: yeah, I noticed

Tally: Do you still like dad

Lara: Harry will always have a place in my heart

Tally: Well now that Simon's out the question, you've got your chance again

Selena walks in as Lara was about to give Tally a reply... she hands them each a mug with there drinks in and sits herself back down on the sofa

Lara: You not made yourself one

Selena: No.. Harry says I should stay off the caffeine

Tally: Dad always looks out for people doesn't he?

Selena: yeah.. He does

Lara: we didn't expect you to return to holby...

Selena: I don't think many people would expect to see you two back either

Tally: we have friends here... what about you

Selena: I'm a Staff Grade in ED I work as a police surgeon as well as a neurologist... and I've been back in Holby for 1 and a half years now

Lara: how did you get a job in ED again though, I mean surely after last time

Selena: I was appointed there... Ed needed more staff I was chosen but I got freelancing work outside the hospital in which I worked with my Husband at the time on crimes and that which is really fascinating to be involved and helping these people... on a medical side

Lara: Interesting... you said husband at the time, what did you mean

Selena: DI Manning.. man of charms and displacement activity knocking boots as a matter of fact on my first full day back at holby and after two months of marriage can't believe I actually stayed married to him for what another 12 months... best day of my life divorcing him all he did was have affairs with blond bimbo

Lara: (Sarcastically) poor you

Selena: same could be said for you, I heard your husband to be died on your wedding day... and you fled your own wedding

Lara: That's a different matter

Tally: Simon was a gorme anyway

Lara: How far gone are you

Selena: 6th months...

Tally: And you divorced your husband at a time like this

Selena: It's not his, we were long divorced by then when I found out

It feel silent, Lara and Tally exchanged glances wondering as to the real reason fro why Selena was here, as she never said and they wondered whom was the father to Selena's baby as they believed it wouldn't be Harry's. Selena however kept on glancing at the clock wishing Harry's shift would be finished soon.

Soon the time came when Harry walked in through; as he walked in the living room, he failed to notice his guests, and went straight to Selena, in which he leant over and kissed Selena who was leant against the arm of the sofa

Harry: You okay

Selena: yeah, I'm fine

Harry: good

Selena: Harry... we've got two guests

Harry: What? (Turning around) Tally... Lara

Tally: (not impressed) Dad

Lara: Harry, good to see you again

Harry: same to you both

Harry sits down on the sofa next to Selena, in which he allows her to rest into him

Harry: So what are you two doing here?

Tally: Got bored and decided to come home for a while... I hope you don't mind... we want to stay here for a while until we can find a flat

Harry: I don't know.. me and Selena have a lot to go on

Tally: what's it to her anyway

Lara: That's a good question Tally... but from what I've just seen its obvious

Tally: tell me about it

Harry: Selena and I are engaged and our to have a baby

Lara: we can tell with the baby bit... but no Harry I thought you knew better

Tally: That's sick dad.. How could you... can I have a word... privately

Harry: Whatever it is you can say here

Selena: Harry... she's you're daughter respect her wishes...

Tally gives Selena a look, before looking at her dad

Tally: well

Harry: Okay... in the kitchen.. (to Selena and Lara) You two will be fine in here

Selena: of course

Lara: why wouldn't I be... oh yeah I forgot we don't get on so much so I don't know

Harry: just be nice please and I mean that Lara

Lara: why was that to me?

Harry: Because I know what you're, like

Lara: (flirting) bullying me again... Harry, I can't have that

Tally and Harry go into the kitchen; Harry stands by the worktop and Tally paces around

Tally: How could you dad... how could you go back to her how

Harry: I love Selena

Tally: Love... don't joke about.. she was the reason mum died

Harry: Tally don't start that again.. we went through this years ago... I thought you'd be old enough to except these things

Tally: but not when it involves a woman that you were with when mum died... don't you understand that

Harry: grow up Tally... you've forgiven Lara about Simon so why not let me be happy with Selena

Tally: She doesn't love you... she's just using you to get things like she did first time round

Harry: How do you know Tally, you haven't been here... and I know for sure she loves me... she doesn't use people and she has said on many occasions that she does

Tally: To get what she wants

Harry: No Selena isn't like that the first three months of our relationship were a rocky ride, she was ill and she needed someone by her and she wanted me... and I love Selena, we're going to get married and have a family together

Tally: and she'll become my stepmother...

Harry: just because you're not happy with it doesn't mean its not going to happen because it is... Selena means a lot to me, if your mother didn't die then we would have been together longer...

Tally: and if mum did find out, then what

Harry: I would have chosen Selena

Tally: what if she just left you... I give it a few months and I bet you'll be all alone again... if you hadn't have been so stupid, maybe you could have had Lara

Harry: Lara was a mistake

Tally: really...

Harry: Yes, really, she didn't want me, and I was just caught up with mixed signals

Tally: why do you think she came back with me... she hasn't said it but she wants you back

Harry: no... Don't say that Tally... because I'm not interested,

Tally: thought you liked blondes

Harry: not really, I go for the person within, Selena is the most beautiful, strong willed, committed gifted woman, and I respect her for that... that is why I love her... whatever you see her as she's not like that

Tally: Oh whatever

Harry: If you can't accept this then you and Lara should just leave go back to Melbourne and get on with life, and don't try to ruin mine

Tally: I thought you would have understood

However, in the living room Lara got talking to Selena

Lara: So you and Harry how did that come about again

Selena: what are you trying to say?

Lara: Nothing, it's just that you and Harry caused a big stir back when I was in Holby

Selena: That was then... I love Harry I always have... walking away from him was the worst thing I could have done, I loved him and had to walk away because I was hated and blamed for falling in love he didn't want me to go but I did and I regret doing that

Lara: You love him

Selena: I wouldn't be here if I didn't

Lara: so how did you two come about then... as in get together?

Selena: When I arrived back at Holby, things were a little shaky but when I separated from Will things just got back to normal, Harry was the only one who managed to make me smile I suppose we flirted a lot, but never really said what we wanted... it wasn't until I was stabbed Harry admitted his feelings for me, and I turned him away because I was scared, I found out about Will and Ellen and I went to pieces I didn't know what I wanted... but I realised it was Harry we got talking and I told him how I felt and it all just happened we became an item

Lara: Like a fairytale come true... lovers dream... it wont last I'm telling you, but anyway tell me how you got to this stage, I'm egar to know

Selena: I got ill I caught MRSA

Lara: In Holby

Selena: yes, there was an outbreak on Keller too , but it wasn't till two months I think after I was well Maggie was saying I'd been off and should go down to maternity so I did, I remember being told I was four weeks pregnant and when I was going to tell Harry he proposed to me... in reception... that was the best day of my life

Lara: that certainly a story, must be true love then

Selena: very much so

Lara: don't you know what this could do to Harry's children

Selena: Kizzy, Daisy, Jordan, and Ollie already know and they're happy about it we talked to them when we first started this relationship

Lara: what about Tally, did you two ever think to tell her?

Selena: I suggest that she should no, but as she was in Australia with you, Harry said there was no point... but if she can't except that then that's her problem, I'm not going to leave not this time I'm not loosing Harry just because his daughter thinks wrongly of it

Lara: but you were with Harry the night Beth died

Selena: You won't let me forget that will you... why did.. DO you hate me you can't help falling in love

Lara: I was a friend of Beth's a close friend and I know you can't help falling in love but you knew Harry was married so why did you go there

Selena: because I wanted him, I fell for him there and then... and the same happened to him... you know that night he wanted me to go back to his place, but I told him my place was less risky.. None of it happened though...

Lara: but it would have, it was all I want with you, that another thing I don't like about you... you act like you own everything..

Selena: I do not.. It's just I'm strong minded and have great believe in my work, but yes I do get what I want, but I work hard to get it

Lara: so that's your excuse

Selena: no, it's the truth and if you can't take that.. Then (felling a kick from the baby) just forget it

At that Tally and Harry walk back in, Tally strops about like a prima-Dona, Harry however sidles himself back to Selena.

Harry: you two ladies have a good chat

Selena: yeah we set a few things straight didn't we...

Lara: (snidely) yes...

Selena: what about you two

Tally: obviously not, I mean come on...

Harry: Tally...

Tally: okay...

Harry: good... (To Selena) you feeling okay

Selena: (hand on tummy) yeah, just feeling a bit tired

Harry: (putting his arm around her) aww

Selena: you still love me though, like this, fat and boring

Harry: Selena... I'll love you know matter what, and you're not boring especially...

Tally: oh that's sick

Harry: what

Tally: you two... never did this with mum be all sweet and loved up

Harry: Beth was different... she didn't like that kind of stuff much.. your mum was more of a quiet person, who just loved children

Tally: and what you two are just based on fun loving and accidental pregnancy's.. please

Lara: she right... you know.. Harry you and Beth were sweet, good parents there was love there, but you and Selena, is wrong, I don't see nothing between you apart from Lust I say come on Harry a woman you had a affair with is really the love of your life...

Selena: (really stressing) can you just shut up! Why are you talking as if I'm not here and that it's my fault... have you ever actually gave it a thought... this is our life now, not yours ours and if me and Harry want to be together then that's our decision not yours now I love Harry and he's everything to me... I just can't understand why you hate this... and if its Beth then you need to get over it she's dead. We're in love... (Putting her hands to her head)

Harry: Hey, hey, hey... there's no need for this, this is not good for your health Selena, seriously you should be taking it easy in your condition

Tally: save the pity she don't deserve it

Selena just burst out crying, Lara laughed under her breath, and Tally looked evilly at her

Harry: (hugging Selena) you should go and get some rest

Selena just wiped her tears and nodded and walked away,

Once Selena had gone, Harry took a turn for bad temper; he had that angry look upon his face

Harry: What on earth do you think you were doing?

Tally: I weren't doing anything, just saying the truth that's all

Harry: The truth... both of you don't know the truth... and Lara I thought you'd have known better

Lara: Better, I could be saying the same to you

Harry: don't start, look just leave both of you

Tally: we've got no-where to go, you can't just throw us out like this, I'm your daughter

Lara: Come on Harry

Harry: I'm sorry I can't, this is Selena's home now as much as it's mine

Tally: here we go again

Harry: Just stop this... I'm marrying Selena, we're going to bring up our baby, and we will be happy

Tally: and I'm going to be forgotten about

Lara: and what about you're other kids, what will you do about them

Harry: Of course, I won't forget, it's just our baby is going to come first... you've had your time, and now I've moved on and so should you

Lara: that's hardly fair

Harry: Fair...what's not fair is you're not letting me be happy, just please try and except Selena, she isn't a vain woman who is here to take over everything, she is a beautiful caring woman now I want you to see that, so I'm letting you stay but anything such as I foot over the line you're out of here, and I mean that

Tally: (Hugging Harry) thanks dad I knew you wouldn't have me out on the streets

Harry: well you are my daughter

Tally: I'm going loo now you got me all excited

Tally runs out of the living room and goes to the upstairs bathroom, Lara walks over to Harry and touches his shoulder

Lara: Thanks... I always knew that you would let us stay

Harry: (moving away) I'm doing this to show Tally I care... Selena will understand, she's that sort of person

Lara: she'd best or she'll have me to answer to

Harry: Lara don't... you'll make things worse... I know you two don't get along, but you could at least have shown some compassion

Lara: she ruined your life

Harry: no, Selena didn't... I love her Lara and not even, you can change my feelings towards her

Lara: sure about that

Harry: positive

Meanwhile, Tally was making her way upstairs to supposedly use the bathroom, when she stopped outside Harry and Selena's room Tally peered in trying not to be noticed and there she saw Selena sitting on the bed, crying. A small sense of guilt ran through Tally and she watched the tearful pregnant woman. Tally slowly walks into the bedroom and sits on the end of the bed

Selena just looked at her through the tears with an evil glare; Tally was one of the reasons as to why she was crying. Tally tried to look all-innocent but that look didn't work

Selena: (Crying) what

Tally: you okay

Selena: (still crying) what would you care... I tried to be nice but all you did was treat me like shit

Tally: I'm only asking, look dad is letting me and Lara stay so I'm sorry for what I said

Selena: (crying) what you said hurt me and Lara... I love Harry, and I always have, you know I do... you're the one who got our relationship broadcast around the hospital

Tally: yeah my mum had been dead for two weeks

Selena: (crying) and we were together for 5 weeks, I loved him and still do, and if I've lost everything because of you then I hope you're happy

Tally: he wouldn't do that to you, I've realised that I can see he loves you, but I still can't accept this as of my mum... but he said if she was still alive... he...he would chose you ... how do you think that makes me feel, my family was torn apart

Selena:(Calming down) you can't choose who you fall in love with and it was instant with us maybe not first time round but on that drugs trial I realised how much I liked him and I didn't care that he was married as long as I could have him, and now that I do, I don't want it ruined

Tally: you can't always get what you want

Selena: I've got Harry and that's all I want, nothing else... I wouldn't dream of treating Harry bad, have an affair, or anything.. I love him to much to do that Harry is the only man that has ever been good towards me, so what we have is special.. Just don't wish it to be taken away, from your dad please

Tally: alright, but it wont make me forget what you did... what both of you did, look I'm sorry for being funny about it but, it's just...

Selena: Don't worry about it, I know what it's like to see someone you love and care about with someone else, but we're happy just let it stay that way... do you really want to see Harry down again loosing everything.. That he wanted

Tally: no... But

Selena: you can't hate me forever... I'm not even going to try and take the place from your mum, I wouldn't dream of doing that, I will have my own child to look after, all I'm doing is becoming your dads wife... nothing else, so all I'm asking is to be happy that he has someone.. Who loves him... if not for us than just do it for Harry

A single tear ran down Selena's face, Tally was sat in thought

Tally: look, I don't know, maybe... it depends...

Tally left the bedroom leaving Selena, hoping she had said the right things

A few hours later, Tally and Lara had gone to their rooms, they were using whilst on their stay, Selena was still upstairs, she hasn't been down since being told to get some rest, and Harry had came, up, he thought she was asleep as she seemed so peaceful as she lay, but secretly she was awake, she was just trying to hide the fact that she was upset. But once she felt Harry kiss her on the head, turned of the light, Selena sat up, hard as it was with a bump on her.

Harry noticed this and turned on the lamp by his side of the bed and sat up, he could see the stern look upon her face; he reached out for her hand

Harry: you alright

Selena: I can't do this Harry,

Harry: (squeezing her hand tighter) Do what?

Selena: everything... us... the baby... I can't do it

Harry: (moving his hand away) Selena, don't do this

Selena: It's not going to work... Tally doesn't want it to happen, its obvious and Lara hates the idea of it all... she hates me more, with them around it's not going to happen... how can we be ourselves, every move we make it's going to be watched upon and they will make it difficult.. Don't get me wrong, I love you Harry... but this makes it ever so difficult

Harry: Selena, I love you too, and I can promise you this will work... Tally is old enough to get on with her life she has to learn to get over it and we did say we're not letting her opinion get in the way

Selena: what about Lara.. come on it's not hard to see why she is REALLY here

Harry: I can deal with Lara, she won't do anything..., and she's not going to stop me loving you

Selena: I don't know that, I know what she's like, I could tell from the day I first met her.. spoilt brat

Harry: Selena, don't work yourself up about her... as this is about you and me and are little life inside you...

Selena: I know but, I don't want your friends and family coming in between us, I know that sounds selfish, but I'm only here because I want to be with you, I don't want anything else but that.. I don't want you taken away from me, not now, not when I'm like this

Harry: (putting his arm around her) I wont leave you and I'm not having you leave me... and nothing you say is selfish.. How about tomorrow I take the day off, I'll get someone to cover.. I'll make sure Tally and Lara are out all day and we can spend some time together, maybe narrow down on a few baby names.. Narrow down the list a bit

Selena: it's a shame we decided not to be told the sex..., but that would be great having a whole day with you, and would you really take a day off just for me...

Harry: yes

Selena: really

Harry: I said yes didn't I?

Selena: aww.. I love you Harry

Harry: (kissing her on the head) I love you too, now you should rest

Selena: Mmm I know

At that Harry turns of the light and they both snuggle up together.

The next day, Harry had managed to get Tally and Lara out of the house, Tally had gone shopping whilst Lara had gone back to Holby A+E to see a few familiar faces., first person she saw was old flame Luke.

Lara: (covering his eyes from behind) Guess who

Luke: Lara..

Lara: Yeah.. so how's things.. Bex.. Claire

Luke: don't ask... both have left, one for good and the other I don't know

Lara: aww poor you

Luke: so what are you doing back here, I'd never thought you'd come back to English land

Lara: ahh.. well I'm staying at Harry's with Tally, we're looking for a flat over here when we're visiting

Luke: so you're not staying

Lara: no... I think it will be wrong to stay here anyway... Tally is even being thrown out the frame of her own home, because it's technically still hers in a sense

Luke: Harper household not good enough then

Lara: not anymore

Radio: Holby Controls 3007

Luke: Holby Controls 3007 receiving... Lara look I've gotta go

Lara: see you around

Lara walks of freely into the hospital, as if she never left, walking through ED, she met up with old pal Abs

Abs: Hey Lara

Lara: Hey, you look well

Abs: Thanks... not looking bad yourself... fancy a coffee

Lara: oo go on then I need to get some goss off you

Abs: That depends on what goss you want

Abs and Lara walk into the staff room, Lara sits down, whilst Abs makes two cups of coffee.

Abs walked over to Lara and handed her a cup of Coffee

Lara: Thanks

Abs: So what goss do you want

Lara: well that can wait, how are you?

Abs: I married an immigrant, well her visa ran out and that, she is now a agency nurse here, after loosing her job , I'm now with her step sister

Lara: aww.. look I know this is going to sound really silly but I need to know about Harry and Selena... I just need to know how this came about, I mean I know some things about them, which happened before... I can't really explain

Abs: well what can I say.. we all new it would happen

Lara: Why do you say that?

Abs: Long story

Lara: I want to know...

Abs: well.. When Selena first joined Holby, I didn't really know much, but she just clicked with Harry.. Then it all came out about her husband, she didn't take all that well put it all up as she didn't want to know him despite that fact he was always hanging around the hospital

Lara: Lovers tiff

Abs: no it went deeper... Selena wasn't the one to go out and socialise a lot, if she wasn't working she was with Harry... they were always flirting, I remember it came talk in the staff room, how long it would take till that got it on

Lara: it doesn't seem right though

Abs: It's the only time they actually have smile son their faces, when they're together and they are actually more calm.. I think its all sweet like I said the whole Department knew it would come about.. the only people that couldn't see it was them

Lara: Oh Right... I just think its wrong, I mean this would be the second relationship they've had.. Definatly the one when his wife died and now... I can't see it working for them

Abs: you know too much... but I can truly say they are Ed's perfect match, they care a lot about each other... Lara, look I should really be getting back to work been on my break for to long, I don't want Tess on my back

Later on Lara was hanging around outside the hospital, she looked about all the things she left behind, the moments she had with Luke, Patrick, Harry and Simon all dawned her, arguments she had, love she shared, lives she saved and lost, friends she made and parted with.

She wondered as to why she ever left Holby; a few tear pricked her eyes, and with the thought of all the memories she had to get away, she didn't really know why she went back into the building in which held so much of her past for her. With these thoughts, she began to feel a strange sense inside her, one that made her want to run away, but just as she was about to she ran into a man nearly knocking him over

Lara: Oh my god I'm so sorry

Man: It's fine really

Lara: are you sure, I mean I could have knocked you dead

Man: honestly I'm fine, nothing can be worse then what I've been trough he last few months

Lara: O.. well I'm sorry, how about we go for a coffee in the café down the road, it's the least I can do

Man: If that's what you want

Lara: Well I could do with one and you look like you need one

Man: Sure, I don't even know you're name

Lara: Lara... Lara Stone

Man: Lara... nice name

Lara: Thanks, so who are you

Man: You'll find out in time. So tell me why I haven't seen you about here before

Lara: why are you asking?

Man: just so I know what type of woman I'm dealing with

Lara: ahh, well I'm a former SHO I left because so much memories

Man: And you're back because

Lara: I'm back because I'm with a friend we were a little bored in Melbourne and thought we could get a flat over here, well at the minuet we're staying with her dad... the head of Ed... my ex boss

Man: Harry Harper

Lara: yeah... we have a bit of a history and that... do you know him

Man: Mmm, he's shacked up with my ex wife

Lara: So you're Will Manning, I've heard about you and I think I'm going to get along fine with you...

Will: why do you say that?

Lara: Let's say me and Selena don't exactly see eye to eye

Will: why's that

Lara: because of what she did to Harry's family and now walking all over him

Will: really... what's worse is knowing that she chose Harry over me

Lara: I can't see why, I mean you're pretty good looking despite the tales I've heard... lets get that coffee now ey?

Will: Yeah

Selena and Harry were at home, Selena was resting into Harry they were talking about wedding plans they had just stopped the baby talk.

Harry: This wedding hey... when do you think would be the right time

Selena: I don't know Harry; I mean we can't do a church wedding as of me being a divorcee, and anyway we shouldn't be sorting all this

Harry: I want you to have the wedding you want

Selena: I know you do, but the only thing that matters is that I become Ms Harper and we become a family

Harry: and it will all happen, but we haven't even decided on a date or anything

Selena: we have a baby on the way weddings or whatever are not the things on my mind as much as I would want it to be I just I don't want the wedding to soon though

Harry: How do you mean to soon

Selena: after giving birth, I want to wait until it's at least a couple of moths old, at least 6 to 8 months and plus I'm not getting into no dress looking like this, I would want to get down to a size 10 again, hopefully

Harry: I will love you Selena no matter how you look

Selena: Harry, it will hardly look good, if I'm some fat blob will it... and thing will be a little more normal then, I'll be used to the fact that I'm a mother who won't be working full time or doing police surgeon calls

Harry: to true... how about going abroad

Selena: what for

Harry: to get married... Sun City in South Africa, it's a beautiful place and they say the couples meant to be and last marry there

Selena: So I hear. But how are we going to afford that as well as getting other people out there... and

Harry: we have the money and next summer it will be beautiful, and it's what you deserve

Selena: (smiling) how could I say no... Everything is going to be so perfect (tears of happiness start to fall) I'm so lucky to have you Harry, I always knew you were the one and it shows we've been through a lot and managed to stay together

Harry: the luck of love, can work wonders when you want it too

Selena: as I found out

Both smile, Harry runs his hand through Selena's hair,

Harry: and it will always work wonders

Selena: hopefully

Back at the café Lara and Will were sat at a side table near a window, they both had a cup of coffee. They had been discussing the topic of Harry and Selena

Lara: You should have seen her the day she walked into the hospital, well I didn't see her the first time, but from what I heard, she had Harry just like that

Will: Sound like Selena, always gets what she wants

Lara: all she cares about is herself, she didn't even care that Beth died or how Harry felt

Will: she always thought about herself if she wanted something

Lara: what was even worse she was still after him when she was dead. I had Tally telling me everything, knowing that they kissed everything

Will: you hate her because you care about Harry

Lara: Yes... no... Harry was a good friend of mine, he took me in, I was best friends with his wife, and Selena ruined all that for him... Oh Will, I shouldn't go on about her like this she was your wife

Will: and she didn't deserve me, I made her love me and all I did was cheat because I didn't love her enough and she kept coming back because she trusted me, she loved me no matter what and I broke her heart and made her get back with Harry so if you're looking for anyone to blame about them to you should blame me

Lara: I'm not blaming you, it's not your fault, I've bee talking to people in ED that I knew before I left and they said it was obvious they had a thing for each other and if you didn't love her enough then so be it

Will: she sees me the one who goes after blond bimbos Bex... Ellen whom I have just dumped a few weeks ago as she wasn't happy, My ex before I got with Selena and that discounts the copper I had when we were separated... I hurt her too much and now she won't even look at me and Harry has never really liked me since he found out I cheated on her the first time, I tried to put him down with the fact that he had an affair if I can call it that with Selena...

Lara: we don't have to talk about this you know, let's take a walk, and talk about something different

Will: yeah...

Lara: and maybe you could come back to the house for a bit

Will: I don't think that would be a good idea

Lara: Come on, it's a bit of fun; let her know she isn't wanted around here

Will: Lara... you seem to be an egar woman, what I like

Lara: Good

Lara gave Will a look only one he could describe but what it mean

Later on, back at the Harper household, Tally had returned from shopping, she was sat with a glass of wine in hand, funnily enough she had actually brought a little bear for Harry and Selena's baby.

Tally: I thought I best make some peace, I know it's not much, but I don't really know much

Selena: it's beautiful, first present it has actually got... Thanks Tally

Harry: its appreciated Tally

Tally: good, you know I think you will be good parents...i know you are already dad, but I can see you a really good mother Selena... I know you think I would never say that, but I've realised that, I just have to look at you both and see that

Selena: you don't know how much that means to me, and I know I could never be your mam, but I will always be here

Tally: Yeah (tally walks over to Selena and hugs her) you're a nice person, and I'm sorry I sad some bad things before

Selena: no problem we all do it sometimes, but I can understand after all that happened back then it was bound to affect you

Harry: now this is what I like to see,

Selena: what

Harry: you two getting along

Selena: (smiles) all we need now is Lara..

Harry: Sounds like this is her

Lara came through the door laughing they didn't know she had a visitor; it wasn't until she invited him into the living room. Harry was the first person to notice him

Harry: Lara, why is he here

Lara: because he is a friend, is that a problem

Harry: yes it is

Lara: why

Selena: Harry leave it, it's okay he can stay

Harry: Selena,

Selena: (holding Harry's hand) this is me and you now

Tally: who is this?

Lara: wouldn't you like to know

Man: Will Manning the ex

Tally: ewh

Lara: will take a seat, I'm sure there is a lot to talk about Lara smiles snidely at Selena and took a glance at Harry, whom could see what she was doing

A few minuets later the silence had lifted, Selena had too the opportunity to speak

Selena: So Will... how are things

Will: you mean Ellen

Selena: not particularly

Will: we've split

Selena: O right... I see you regained you're memory then

Will: What does it look like?

Lara: I don't think anyone could forget you

Harry: Lara don't

Will: So Selena, how are things between you and Harry

Selena: fantastic, life couldn't be better

Will: Mmm not married yet

Selena: I can hardly get married like this

Will: you stayed together though

Selena: that's kind of the idea in a relationship... commitment, staying FAITHFUL and love... and that's what I'm getting

Will: who am I to judge?

Harry: well no one really, seeing as none of that would apply to you

Lara: why wouldn't it apply to him?

Selena: you know why

Lara: Oh yes, he strayed so many times...

Harry: That's it Lara out... and take Will with you

Lara: Harry you can't do this to me

Harry: can't I.. You knew what this would do

Selena: Harry, just leave it... she needs somewhere to stay

Harry: she can stay with him

Lara: fine I will

Tally: Lara why are you doing this

Lara: As if you don't know

Tally: I don't...

Lara: some friend hey

Harry: Lara just go...

Lara: fine.. Come on Will

Will: Selena, I still care

Selena: Will don't do this...

Lara, just gives everyone a cheap look and then storms out, Will follows her. Tally, Harry Selena all look at each other confused by the events that had happened

Outside, Lara burst into tears,

Will: What's wrong?

Lara: (crying) It's Harry, why is he doing this to me

Will: Doing what

Lara: (crying) getting rid of me like this

Will: I don't know what you mean

Lara: (crying) he's put me out of his life again... he doesn't love Selena I know he doesn't... he's doing this to get back at me, and Selena still loves you I know she does

Will: Lara, clam down... look I hardly know you, but I can tell you're confused, leave them be

Lara: (crying) Will I have no where to go

Will: you can stay with me,

Lara: (crying) I can't

Will: why not

Lara: (calming down) but it won't be right

Will: Come on it will be fine

Lara: okay...

Will and Lara, go off to Will's place, however back in the Harper Household.

Selena: He said he still cared for me

Harry: I know... but I love you more

Selena: yeah

Tally: what was with Lara?

Harry: who knows, but I know it's about me and Selena... else she wouldn't have brought him back with her

Tally: was that really you're ex

Selena: yes...

Tally: no offence but he's ugly

Selena: he has power to make you want him, that's why I took him back so many times

Harry: but know you haven't

Selena: And I'm glad

Tally: what are you going to do about Lara?

Harry: depends

Tally: on what?

Harry: If she carries on like that, bringing Will about

Lara and Will arrived over at Will's place, Will lead the way into the building, a sense of eeriness, went over her, it was something about the house that made her feel it, was it because many woman had been here before hand.

Will: Hey what's up

Lara: This place

Will: what about it

Lara: I can't do this

Will: Do what

Lara: Stay here, I mean look around you

Will: at what

Lara: that picture

Will looks at the picture and shrugs

Lara: you can't let go can you... you're divorced and you keep out pictures like that and there, Ellen's belongings I believe

Will: and

Lara: Whatever... you're not right in the head

Will: excuse me I spent months in hospital with memory loss, trying to get back on track

Lara: I'm sorry I didn't know

Will: no you didn't

Lara: I'm going to go... I'll tell Harry I was wrong and all that

Will: Lara we make this work you know

Lara: what

Will: come I know why you came here

Lara: no, you've got it wrong... I don't want any of this, I done this to get back at Selena... she's taken a good friend away from me

Will: and I lost her, because I wasn't careful enough.. we've both had something bad happen to us

Lara: I know, but why did she go back to Harry

Will: because he cares... we both fought for her and he won

Lara: he loved me once... why hasn't he noticed me

Will: maybe he's gone off the blond type... (Twidderling with Lara's hair) but me I will always love the blondes

Lara: so it seems (using her hind to lift up his chin) if this is what you want then lets do it

Will: if it suits you then

Lara: if you like me, then yeah

The morning after Lara woke to much of her surprise next to Will, without hesitation she jumped out of the bed, and quickly got dressed, without him knowing, but walking into the living room, another surprise lay ahead it was Ellen.

Lara: who are you?

Ellen: more like who are you?

Lara: I'm Lara Stone

Ellen: Ellen Ziteck, Will's girlfriend

Lara: no you can't be he said you two had split up

Ellen: yeah split as in I was going away for a week to see my father in Ukraine.. he's just died

Lara: but Will

Ellen: you slut

Lara: I didn't do anything

Ellen: it doesn't look like it... what have you done to him, what have you done to Will

Lara: nothing

Ellen: you've just come out of our room

Lara: we just...

Ellen: No... Will, wouldn't do that to me

Lara: well he has

Ellen: he said he changed... he said he wouldn't do the dirty on me like he did with Selena

Lara: Men never change... we just had business, we both were hurt by Selena

Ellen: and I wasn't

Lara: Let's say we're in the same boat

Ellen: Get out... just get out

Just as Ellen said that Will came out of the bedroom.

Will: Ellen

Ellen: Will! (Hugging him but then backing away) what was she sleeping in our bed for?

Will: Ellen, Im sorry I had no idea, she came after me last night and literally forced me

Ellen: You poor thing (to Lara) I knew you were lying, you cheap blond bimbo

Lara: he's lying

Ellen: Just go

Will: Lara you should leave

Lara: I don't believe it maybe Selena was right

Two and a half months down the line Tally and Lara, had moved out, after making up and Lara ditching Will as he was back with Ellen. Harry and Selena had everything ready as it was only half a month until there baby was due to be born. Selena was upstairs resting, she hadn't been feeling to good that morning. Harry was in the living room, when he heard slight movement from upstairs

Selena: Harry...

Harry: (Rushing upstairs) Selena, you okay

Harry runs into the bedroom, in which he see's Selena leaning onto the dressing table

Selena: my waters have just broke... its early

Harry: Right... we're going to have to get you down maternity, let me just go and grab a few of your things

Selena: (nodding) yeah

Harry rummaged through her belongings and put them into a bag. Selena leant against the wall as she felt a contraction, she tried to breathe through the pain, like she was told to do so, but it was all a bit to much

Selena: Ha (wincing) Harry

Harry: (taking hold of her) it's all right... it's going to be okay

Selena: this is it then...

Harry: yeah..

Selena: Harry stay with me the whole time

Harry: I will, let's just get you in the car and down to Holby

Selena: (nodding) okay.. for hours of labour

Harry: (jokily) which that came out of a small bit of work, well a lot of it

Selena: Harry, I know that's true but this is no laughing matter, I do want to get into hospital, before I get another contraction which become closer!

Harry: Since you put it like that, Miss D

Selena smiled and walked in the aid of Harry to the car, which took a little while

Harry: no moaning, but this time, you definatly have to go in the back seats

Selena: whatever... just get me down there

Harry helps Selena into the backseats of the car, she had a firm grip on to Harry throughout, she dreaded the thought of just collapsing and loosing the baby at this stage.

Harry: now are you okay

Selena: At the moment (Short pause) I do love you... you know that

Harry: Selena, don't get all hormonal on me, of course I know you love me... and I love you

Selena slowly leans a little forward and kisses Harry on the cheek

Selena: who said I was hormonal... just ready for birth

Harry: (smiles) I know... right maternity here we come

Arriving in maternity, Selena had yet another contraction, making the gap every half hour, Selena had Harry at her aid, holding his hand tight and helping her walk the way through. Getting to the Maternity reception desk, Mickie was there, she could see something was up and rushed round

Mickie: Dr Harper... Dr Donavan

Harry: her waters broke and contractions so far every half hour

Mickie: Okay, right erm, lets get you into delivery room one

Selena: yeah... Harry can come can't he

Mickie: yes he can

Selena: good...

Mickie took Selena and Harry through to delivery room one,

Mickie: Right, we're going to get you ready, we'll monitor each contraction and so on right through to the birth... it's still a natural one isn't it

Selena: Mmm hum, no pain no game

Harry: always takes the hard route this one does

Mickie: Right, I'll leave you to sort things out, just give us a shout when things are getting worse

Selena: Right

Mickie exits leaving Harry and Selena,

Selena: this is it then, I'm going to become a mother

Harry: and as I've said, you'll be a perfect one

Selena: I hope so

Harry: hey don't worry about all this it will be fine, honestly, if anyone can take child birth it will be you

Selena: sure Harry, these contractions are worse than the pain I had with MRSA

Harry: well I won't be able to experience that so I will never know

Selena: but I'll give you the reflexes believe me, I have more of a grip than any woman you've been with

Harry: I know and you're the best woman too

Selena: (feeling another contraction) the Harper charm won't get you anywhere at a time like this

Harry: at least I try... hey (holding out his hand) I am here remember?

Selena: I know I just want this over

Harry: and end up with a beautiful son or daughter

A full 7 hours later...

Mickie: Well done Selena, you have a baby girl

Selena, still had firm grip of Harry's and they both looked at each, grasping a smile of happiness, but Selena could sense something wasn't right

Selena: Harry, she's not crying.. She's not dead is she, please?

Harry: (using his other hand to run through her hair) Sel... don't think that

At that response the baby started to cry, Selena began to cry with happiness, Harry watched upon Selena, happy inside seeing that she was happy too.

Mickie: (bringing over the baby) you can hold her if you like

Selena, received the baby gently, letting go of Harry's hand for the first time in hours, Harry's hand had large nail marks in them, purple in colour.

Selena: (tearful) Harry... she's beautiful

Harry: Takes after you then

Selena: she's got your nose... are little Theresa

Harry: and everything else like you

The small child began to make cute noises; Selena had already connected with her daughter

Selena: You're beautiful aren't ya... yes, you are, and you will be loved always

Selena kissed Theresa on the head before turning to Harry

Selena: Do you want to hold her

Harry: Yes,

Selena: You go to your daddy now (handing her over carefully) aww she likes you.. I don't see how anyone couldn't

Harry: well I know you do, and you're right she's just beautiful

Selena just smiled; at Harry she could see he was definatly the perfect father, Mickie walks over

Mickie: is everything okay

Selena: Yeah... I'm just a little tired

Mickie: Well you should be resting, and you're daughter should really be resting to, they do become very detested after being born

Harry: Shall, I put her in there

Mickie: yes... If you need me, I'll be about

Once Mickie had gone, this gave a slight chance for Harry and Selena to talk

Harry: (running his hand through her hair) you've done me proud

Selena: why...

Harry: you've just givin birth to the most beautiful child I've ever seen

Selena: you're just saying that

Harry: I'm not... you have so much about that I love and you've put that into our daughter

Selena: I love you Mr Harper

Harry: you don't need to keep telling me

Selena: but I want to, because if I don't I feel as if i'm not close to you... I know that's stupid, but telling you makes me feel better...

Harry: that's not stupid, if it makes you happy

Selena: it will make us last.. Knowing each others feelings

Harry: and I love you more than anything and I care to... so I think you should try and get some sleep

Selena: (nodding) okay... (little smile) don't go.. well you can, like go tell people and get something to eat or drink... but don't leave me for hours endlessly on my own

Harry: I wont be going anywhere, apart from making calls and that

Selena: Theresa... make sure she is okay

Harry: I can see the motherly side of you

Selena: well it has to, now are you going to let me rest or what

Harry: course I am darling

Selena: sweetheart, can I have a kiss. Before I try to sleep

Harry bends down to Selena's level and they kiss

Harry: Doctor D... rest now awaits you...

Selena: good, I just wish you could be there too

Harry: cheeky, you can wait for all that

Selena: yeah and that will be a long time

Harry: Sel stop being chatty and rest

Selena: sorry

A few hours later, Selena and baby were sleeping, Harry had returned from making is calls only half an hour earlier, but for now he was back by the side of the woman he loved, and their new life, he watched upon Selena as she slept peacefully, he had held of her hand, rubbing it gently not only for his own comfort.

A knock came to the door and it opened, Harry signalled for them to be quiet. It was Tally and Lara, they came in with a few balloons, cards and a little teddy bear, which was pink. Lara tried to look pleased and Tally had a beaming smile as the thought of having a half sister.

Tally: (Whispering) How are they?

Harry: fine...

Tally: Let's have a look at her

Harry: This is your half sister Theresa

Tally: aww so cute... I say she'll take after her mum

Harry: hopefully... Lara

Lara: what

Harry: You could at least say something

Lara: ... Cute baby

Tally: Lara, look at her, she is adorable

Lara: I know that... it's just... don't matter

Tally: How's Selena

Harry: Very tired, she's been asleep for 2 hours.. Deserves it though after the seven hours she's had

Tally: long time

Lara: well she did have a baby

Tally: state the obvious there

Harry was still over at Selena's side, he could see he was starting to stir, he looked down on her as she awoke, and when she did, she smiled.

Selena: I've just had the most amazing dream, and I've woke up and found it's true

Harry: aww... Tally and Lara are here

Selena: Okay... (Looking over) Hi

Tally: Hey, how are you

Selena: I'm okay now

Tally: Theresa is adorable

Selena: (smiles) Thanks

Lara: looks like a perfect child out of an unusual couple

Selena: well beautiful things come out of the extraordinary

Lara: like I said

Harry: can you stop the catty comments, Sel you should still be taking it easy

Selena: taking it easy, you've got to be joking I'm a mother now

Harry: I know

Tally: Ooo as you can see me and Lara brought these

Selena: you really didn't have to you know (seeing the teddy) aww that's sweet Theresa will love it

Tally: well she was a rush but after finding out she was a girl

Selena: sorry, we prefer the surprises don't we Hun

Harry: very much so

It was around this time baby Theresa started to make some movement and a little cry

Selena: Oohh erm (sitting up and about to pick the baby up) aww come here darling

Tally: we should go

Harry: If you want

Selena: (smiling at them) okay

As tally and Lara leave, the baby cries a bit more, Selena picks her up as gently as she could, Harry watched upon this

Selena: Hey. Shhh, your mam's her now (She began rocking her gently so the fragile body wasn't harmed) that's a good girl, my little petal

Harry: you're going to be really good at all this mum stuff

Selena: Thanks... I suppose I get off my mam or my twin sister, when I did the occasional looking after her son and daughter Oh did you call my family

Harry: Yeah, and they wished you well and said sorry they couldn't be here, but will come down as soon as they can

Selena: Good...you know this is just weird, I never thought I'd have my own child, I thought I was too old at 38

Harry: Hey as a 52 yr old, I didn't think I'd still be making them

Selena: you cheeky sod, you don't have to do much apart from apply the 'Harper Charm'.. I have well had nine months of hell

Harry: Well since you put it that way, I suppose we'll only have the one

Selena: Harry I didn't mean it like that, look at her this was down to us, more kids like this would do us a great deal

Harry: so it was worth nine months of hell

Selena: yes!

Soon enough, it was long before Harry and Selena had more visitors, this time it was Maggie. She knocked the door and then popped her head around, there she saw Harry sitting with Selena on the bed, holding the baby, both with a look of love and happiness between them, whilst talking about their daughter.

Maggie walked over to them after the signalled it was okay.

Harry: I'm going to grab a coffee and leave you two to chat

Selena: Harry, don't

Harry: you're not on your own; you've got Maggie to talk to

Selena: I know but

Maggie: you've got to let him go sometime

Selena: okay... you can go and get a coffee

Harry: right, I'll see you later

Selena: Yeah

Harry kisses Selena on the cheek before moving slowly off the bed, Selena just watches as he leaves. And then Maggie walks right over and looks at the baby

Maggie: aww she's so cute

Selena: Thanks

Maggie: so how are you both?

Selena: okay.. it's still a little shaky, you know I'm mother and it feels amazing, I've got a family now, well a family in the making everything is just perfect

Maggie: The baby has got you all hormonal

Selena: oh shut up, it's true I've got Harry... Theresa and I have a job to come back to in at least a year... it's everything I want

Maggie: well you certainty seem happy

Selena: well I am... I've got a stable relationship in which we both love each other, a beautiful little girl... I wouldn't have got any of this if I was still with Will, I'd probably become suicidal staying with him

Maggie: well you are in the relationship that we all knew would happen

Selena: Yeah, I heard about those conversations. Well you can be happy now its actually happened because I am

Maggie: and we are, its about time we had something happy going on in ED

Selena: how is everything down there?

Maggie: Does it matter... you've got a little bouncing baby, who is so sweet

Selena: leave it out, she's my daughter... mine and Harry's Theresa Harper

Maggie: sounds very

Selena: what?

Maggie: Its fine, it's just weird saying its 'Harper' I know even I'll be getting confused with two Dr Harper's around Ed

Selena: Er, he's Mr Harper; I'll be doctor Harper... when it happens

Maggie: and does he know that

Selena: yeah... I won't be surprised if this one becomes a doctor

Maggie: aww, looks like you're getting it all

Selena: I'm getting more than I want

Maggie: I should get off, Harry's outside and I'm about to start my shift so

Selena: Okay, thanks for coming

Maggie: no problem

Two weeks later Selena and Baby were at home, Harry had been called into ED after a serious RTA, and so this left Selena alone with her daughter, for the first time.

Theresa had been crying for a while and Selena was finding it hard to get her to be quiet. Selena had her daughter in her arms; she had already tried feeding her, winding her, changing her nappy, infact she tried everything she could think of and now she was really getting stressed with the fact.

Selena: (walking around with Theresa) Shhh Darling come on... please Theresa, calm down for you mam

But still she kept on crying, and Selena was getting more and more worked up about it by the second. Selena placed her daughter in the mosses basket and looked down on her almost crying herself as the baby wailed out.

Selena: shut up... JUST SHUT UP! I've tried everything, I've gave you everything why are you still crying (Realising what she had said and bursting into tears) Oh God... you're going to grow up hating me

But what was her shouting going to the do Theresa carried on screaming, Selena knew she couldn't take it anymore.

Selena: oh just go away

Selena ran out of the living-room and ran into the kitchen and sat herself down at the table in which her arms slide down on and allowed her to burry her face as she cried thinking 'how was I ever allowed to become a mother, why did Harry have to go in to work, was becoming a mother at a late age really a bad thing as it is reported to be- will it cause more heartbreak'. They were only some of the thoughts flying through her head as she cried. Selena thought she was all alone.

Harry however, had just cam in from his emergency call in to Ed, he entered the living room to hear his screaming child, he did wonder where Selena was but his main priority at that minuet was his daughter, putting down his jacket he picked up Theresa and rocked her gently for a few seconds and she soon quietened down.

Selena who was still in the kitchen, crying sighed

Selena: Thank you

Back in the living room, Harry had managed to get Theresa to sleep and he placed her softly in the mosses basket, in which she stayed asleep. Harry's thoughts were now on Selena, he noticed the kitchen door was closed, which normally it wasn't, so he thought that's where Selena must be. And it was

One entering the kitchen a red-eyed tear stained Selena looked up at him, it wasn't long before the pair had their first proper big argument, which was more than a shouting match

Selena: Don't... don't even think about saying anything

Harry: Selena, don't think the water works are going to work this time round

Selena: I haven't said or done anything

Harry: you left Theresa crying her eyes out in there on her own, what were you thinking... you can't do that Sel,

Selena: I know that, I'm not stupid

Harry: So why did you leave her in there, you're her mother

Selena: don't you think I know that too

Harry: well it doesn't look like it does it, so why did you leave her

Selena: she wouldn't shut up I tired everything she wouldn't stop crying

Harry: really? Well how come it didn't take me long to calm her down

Selena: I don't know

Harry: no, you don't do you

Selena: it would have been better if I lost Theresa

Harry: maybe it would have been

Selena: I can't believe you agree with me

Harry: well you're not a good mother if you crack and leave her because she cries, Theresa is a baby for goodness sake, of course she will cry, you've got to get round that

Selena: well you've had five kids already, you've had all the experience, I haven't ... you should be helping me

Harry: I have to work

Selena: and so do I... but I can't... I can't even look after my own child; you don't think I'm capable so why don't you have her, keep her I know she wouldn't want a incapable mother

Harry: Fine I will, at least I'll take care of her

Selena: Okay... I take it as this means it's over then

Harry: what's over?

Selena: oh come on Harry don't deny it, I can see you want to say it...

Harry: Oh our relationship

Selena: Yes

Harry: If that's what you think then go ahead, walk out of here, it is over then

Selena: I will (about to storm off) I thought you were different, I thought you loved me

Harry: and I thought you would make a great mother

Selena just looks at Harry before walking off slamming the kitchen door, in which it wakes Theresa up, but Selena didn't seem to care she just went straight upstairs into the bedroom.

Harry slammed his hand down on the table and collected his thoughts, before yet again going to stop his daughter from crying. Going back into the livin her picked her up and yet again rocked her gently

Harry: Its alright, mummy's just angry, but I'm going to take care of you

Harry gave his daughter her dummy and soon got her off to sleep

Harry: (stoking her head) that's my girl... now you stay asleep and I'll sort your mum out.

Harry put Theresa down, covered her with the blankets, and placed on of the small teddies beside her, she looked so peaceful and harmless, and why would anyone get angry at a child so beautiful.

Selena was still in the bedroom, she had all her clothes from the wardrobe across the bed and an open suitcase, and she was still in tears, the theories where right, having a baby in late thirties caused heartbreak and problems. As Selena began packing stuff into the case through the tears, Harry entered the bedroom

Harry: Selena... I need to understand

Selena: what is there to know, you've made it pretty clear what you think

Harry: just tell me

Selena: I can't cope Harry, I'm the one doing all the work here I'm the one getting up in the night and then I do the majority of looking after her while you're at work or something... I'm tired, I want to sleep.. I need to be getting out working or something; I can't do this 24/7.. Now do you understand, I'm not cut out to be a mam.. Like you said, so there you go, there's my answer... I don't get YOUR help

Harry: Sel, why didn't you say anything

Selena: because you should know these things... if you know and love me you would have picked up on these things, but what does it matter now, its finished we're through

Harry: I didn't meant that

Selena: How can I believe you Harry, you meant it I know you did

Harry: Did you

Selena: no... but it feels like it is this past few weeks we we've hardly spoke.. That's what makes it feel like it's over

Harry: I didn't mean it either, I've been thinking the same; its just things are coming between us, our relationship

Selena: you mean me with Theresa

Harry: no... Look babies always affect relationships, the cut out everything that was once there, but that will go away if we work on it

Selena: I still love you Harry, but you've got to help me here

Harry: I will and I will never stop loving you Selena

Harry then goes and sits next to Selena, and kisses her on the hand, Selena went weak, and her response was just to wrap her arms around him

Harry: so are we okay

Selena: yeah...

Harry: why don't you go take a rest in the spare room, I'll tidy this up and then look after Theresa

Selena: thanks

Harry: it's the least I can do... now go on

Selena just smiles and kisses him on the cheek and goes off to a spare room to get some rest


	4. Chapter 4

PART IIII 

It was the morning of Harry and Selena's wedding, in the one and only Palace of dreams of Sun City, South Africa, Selena's mum was still in the UK, and she opted out of going to the wedding, however the rest of the family were there, so was Harry's and all there friends from back in Holby.

Selena was in her room, that she had been staying in the past night, ready for her big day. She was sat on her bed with butterflies going inside her, it wasn't before long her twin sister Laura and her older sister Debbie came through with a bottle of wine and a CD

Selena: Hiya

Debbie: hey, my lil sis marrying again

Selena: Oh shut up, this one is for real

Laura: Ignore her, Sel I've got the Ultimate Pre-Wedding songs for ya

Selena: Thanks, all I need

Laura: I know, we've me being your twin and all that

Debbie: Let's open the wine; I'm sure you need it to calm your nerves

Selena: definatly, I've never been more nervous in my life

Debbie: why

Selena: I.. I don't know I just fear something will go wrong

Laura: second thoughts

Selena: No way...

Laura: aww

Debbie: Well get this down you, and we'll call up the stylists

Selena: Yeah...

Laura: beautiful venue.. How did you afford all this and to get all guest staying over night

Selena: it wasn't easy, but all my Harry's idea

Debbie: He's not your Harry yet

Selena: He's always been mine

Debbie: possessive

Laura: leave her be.. she's happy

Laura, put on the CD as Debbie calls up the stylists

In Harry's suite the other side of the palace, He and his younger brother Duncan they were drinking Port. Harry was already in his outfit for the Wedding, and Duncan was ready to be best man.

Duncan: So this Selena do you think she's the one then

Harry: of course

Duncan: anything I should know about her apart from the fact you have a daughter

Harry: she's the one I was with when I lost Beth

Duncan: So it's her... the pretty one that did that drugs trial

Harry: Yes

Duncan: you've got a winner there

Harry: don't even think about it, she's marrying me remember

Duncan: I gathered, you must really love her

Harry: why do you say that?

Duncan: All of this, more than what to gave Beth

Harry: Well Selena is different, she's beautiful, caring, loving...

Duncan: and making you go into lovers land

Harry: I do love her

Duncan: I can tell

Harry: I want today to be perfect for her she deserves it

Duncan: ooo the future wife gets all does she

Harry: I'm being serious, now have you got the rings

Duncan: right here

Harry: good

Duncan: hey what if she does a runner

Harry: Duncan, don't you say that... Selena won't do that she's not that type of woman

Duncan: and you know that

Harry: I know her enough to know she wouldn't run

Duncan: well you'll just have to see

Harry: can you just stop this you're scaring me now

Duncan: and I never thought you cracked under pressure

Harry: I'm not, but this is my wedding and my wife to be you're on about

An hour later in Selena's suite Selena had already had her hair and make up done, her two sisters were already changed and waiting, despite the fact that it was Laura being ht only bridesmaid.

Selena came out of the bathroom, in her dress and veil along with wearing her shoes, she had a small smile on her face.

Laura: Ohhh you look amazing

Debbie: you should say more than amazing

Selena: (nearly about to cry) thanks

Laura: you're going to steal the wedding by far and your Harry is definatly in for a treat

Selena: Don't, you'll make me cry

Debbie: well it's all true... you look so much better than you did at your last wedding

Laura: she's right, I've never seen you so happy

Selena: Thanks, I know Harry is the one and my last marriage can you not mention that again... I thought that was supposed to be the happiest day of my life in Terry Gordon's cottage.. Yeah right, I don't know what I saw in him, but with Harry I just know everything will work

Debbie: well you've been together for what over a year so you could be right

Selena: I am

Laura: what do you see him, I can't see the attraction I know I should being your twin and that but

Selena: I've told you before, he's good looking, caring and he loves me (Selena turns around and has a sudden doubt) actually, I don't think I can do this

Debbie: why not

Selena: something isn't right something is missing

Debbie: (handing her the bouquet of flowers) you mean these

Selena: Yeah...

Laura: you should no now if your hearts not in it

Selena: It is, I just don't want anything to go wrong

Laura: it wont, the only thing that will go wrong is probably me falling over

Selena: (laughing) I hope not

Debbie: you don't want to jinx it now do you?

Selena: hey... (looking at the time) not long now

Back over in Harry's end of the wing his brother Duncan, had nipped downstairs to check on the preparations. Harry was alone; he began pacing up and down, he was nervous as it is, but a knock came to his door, a sudden thought came over him of think it was someone telling him the wedding was off.

But when he opened the door it was Lara, she was dressed in a red skimpy dress, at first she didn't speak to Harry she just went in to his room

Harry: Lara what are you doing

Lara: Don't do this Harry it's a big mistake

Harry: I think I'll be the judge of that

Lara: Don't do this, please

Harry: why, what do you care anyway?

Lara: I care about you

Harry: Lara you can't do this to me

Lara: why not

Harry: because I love Selena, and we're getting married whether you like it or not

Lara: but we had some good times

Harry: that may be, but you're not the one I love

Lara then couldn't resist she just leapt to Harry and tried to kiss him but only managed to get his cheek.

Harry: what are you doing?

Lara: what do you think?

Harry: don't do this to yourself

Lara: No, don't you do this to me.. come on why do you think me and Tally really came back

Harry: I don't know, just go back to Tally or something

Lara: Why

Harry: just go, and stay there, don't bother coming down until after the wedding

Lara: Just promise me you won't go through with it

Harry: I can't do that, because I am; now I've got to go so if you excuse me

Lara walked at the room, just before Harry and ran to the room she was staying in, and Harry went down all in all in a bit of a shock, but mainly happy that this was the time he was about to marry the woman he only ever wanted.

As Harry got to the area where the wedding was to take place, the congregation he saw before him included His children, Selena's eldest sister Debbie with her husband, Laura's husband and children and younger brother Malcolm, then there was Maggie, Tess, Abs, Charlie and many other of the friends they had.

It wasn't before long Selena stood at the bottom of the aisle, her father Freddie linking her ready to give her away for the second time and behind her was twin sister Laura who was her bridesmaid seeing as she wasn't last time. Selena caught Harry's eye, her beauty amazed him, and the smile on her face pleased him even more, and soon enough the wedding began.

Vicar: we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Selena Elizabeth Donavan and Harry Simon George Harper...

Time passed, the weather got hotter, and the love got more heated. Harry and Selena had not stopped smiling the whole time, it was a sign letting everyone know that this was the right thing for them.

Unknown to them an unexpected guest had managed to get his way down to the highly exclusive Palace in Sun City, it was Will, it wasn't until the exchange of rings had took place Selena noticed him and a kind of worried look rose upon her face, Harry noticed this and mouthed to her 'What's wrong' and Selena mouthed back 'Will's here' 'where' came Harry's silent reply 'down there' Selena used her head to signify his direction. But they decided to ignore this factor, as this day was about them being united together as they'd always hoped.

Vicar: If anyone knows of any reasons as to why these to people should not be joined in marriage please speak now

The dreaded silence came both Harry and Selena hoped that Will wouldn't say anything; the both pretended they were looking at the congregation to see if anyone would speak, but infact they were looking down at Will. However, Will didn't say a word, he just walked away as the vicar announced.

Vicar: I now pronounce you man and wife.. You may now kiss the bride

Harry lifted Selena's veil, to see her grinning radically, and it lead to a small kiss on the lips, but in total it came to about three, the last being the longest, for a second or two they looked at each over lovingly, before turning to walk down the aisle together as confetti flew above them and cheers and smiles were all around, especially from the bride and groom who looked a picture.

Soon the party began the newlyweds were yet to leave each others sides, they were to wrapped up in happiness to do anything else. But Maggie came, in hope of a chance to get to speak to her best friend

Maggie: Hey, Mr and Mrs Harper

Harry: Maggie

Selena: Hiya

Maggie: Selena can I say you look amazing

Selena: Thank you

Maggie: Harry, you're one lucky man,

Harry: well I like to think I am, right I'm going to talk to the kids for a bit

Selena: okay

Harry and Selena, kiss before Harry goes off to speak to his five children

Maggie: You and Harry need to get a room, if you're going to do that in public

Selena: Maggie! I've barely been married an hour and you're telling me I should give up the physical passion

Maggie: I didn't mean it like that... anyway, how are you feeling

Selena: I'm just so.. so well in love

Maggie: aww I take it as you're happy then

Selena: ecstatic, I have to stay I didn't get a few doubts you know I thought something was going to go wrong and then I saw Will hanging about

Maggie: Will

Selena: Yeah, I don't know why he is here because he wasn't invited, Ellen's not, and Lara wasn't here, I thought she would have shown up if not for me then Harry

Maggie: Just be happy you're married,

Selena: I am... now where's that husband of mine

Maggie just laughed as Selena walked off, before making her way to Harry she bumped into a face she hadn't seen for a while

Selena: Bex

Bex: Hiya

Selena: I thought it was you I saw in the crowd

Bex: well I wouldn't have missed this for the world, as I knew you to would get it on sometime

Selena: That's enough Bex

Bex: what? Can I say you are looking wonderful

Selena: thank you

Bex: all to keep Harry in good form is it

Selena: can you stop saying things like that what me and Harry do is our business

Bex: okay.. I was just saying

Selena: well don't, how are things for you?

Bex: there fine, it's weird but everything's going well for me, I have a good life, new friends...

Selena: seems like you are having a great life out there.. Claire killed herself you know

Bex: really! Whoa, didn't think she would do that, but what do I care she made my life hell, im surprised Luke didn't say anything

Selena: aww petal, why don't you come back to holby

Bex: there's nothing left for me there

Selena: I know but

Bex: but nothing, I gave everything up there and I've got loads now to leave behind, even my new job

Selena: well I can think of a reason

Bex: what

Selena: well

Bex: you're pregnant and you want me to help out when you're both working

Selena: no... me and Harry already have a daughter

Bex: kept that quiet

Selena: you never asked

Bex: so tell me about her

Selena: Theresa is 11 months, adorable..

Bex: has she obtained Harry's looks has she, because that's wrong

Selena: what's wrong with Harry?

Bex: nothing, he just not the most attractive of men in my eyes

Selena: well she more or less looks like me

Bex: that's a relief; a baby looking like Harry would be bad

Selena: well I don't think so

Bex: you wouldn't

Selena: well for saying that you have to come back to Holby and do the baby-sitting

Bex: I don't think so... now I'm going to talk to the rather good-looking man over there

Selena: You never change do you?

Once Bex went, Selena shook her head and headed towards her husband. She sneakily snuck up behind him and grabbed him round the waist,. In which he turned around to face her, she had a firm hold around his waist still and he had slid his hands down to her behind

Selena: hey gorgeous

Harry: Selena

Selena: never guess who've I've just been talking to

Harry: I wouldn't have a clue

Selena: Bex

Harry: so she came

Selena: you invited her

Harry: well it wasn't mystic Meg was it?

Selena: Harry...

Harry: well I knew you began pretty good friends so I took the trouble along with Luke in contacting her

Selena: I love you

Harry: I love you too

Harry takes Selena's hand and kisses it

Harry: So Mrs Harper..

Dj: (interrupting) Ladies and gentleman, if you like to stop what you are doing, it is now time for the newly weds Harry and Selena's first dance

The Dj puts on the track, it was Molly Pasutti's 'Because you loved me'. Harry and Selena look lovingly at each other and join hands,

Selena: I suppose I'll take this opportunity in dancing with you Harry

Harry: absolutely

They walked into the centre of what was the marble flooring, by the pool, in which the sun glistened into. Everyone else stood around, watching as Harry had pulled Selena in closer, when they began to dance. Maggie and Tess were standing near each other

Maggie: They look so happy

Tess: Yeah... I never thought they could actually stick this all out

Maggie: well they say true love is a winner when you find it

Tess: why can't we all be like them, just head out admit you love each other and get on with it

Maggie: yeah but it wasn't easy, Selena told me that her and Harry sort of like had an affair a few years back when she did a drugs trial at Holby, she also told me she actually seduced him enough to make him want to go back to her place for a nightcap- as he said, but she was wanting more... but Harry's wife died that night and they didn't make it out the restaurant

Tess: oo ya, that's what confused me, I heard about a past relationship but, I never thought of that, but look at them now... I never thought of Selena as the loved up type, she's usually all so

Maggie: hard and the type not to notice Harry's affections for about a year

Tess: yeah... I suppose we could blame Harry then,

Maggie: (laughs) we could but I doubt she would be happy

Once the track had finished, the Dj put on some other tracks and the party got going, Harry and Selena took a sideline to get a drink.

Selena: you're very good at the old dancing there

Harry: all comes in practise

Selena: Ahh, that's why, is it

Harry: umhum

Selena: you know this is the happiest day of my life, everything's prefect

Harry: Because everyone knows that, we're the perfect couple

Selena: shouldn't that be husband and wife

Harry and slipped his hand around Selena's waist with a glass of wine in the other, Selena however used on hand to lean on Harry's shoulder, whilst having the wine glass in the other

Selena: everyone seems like there are enjoying themselves

Harry: and so should we

Selena: I am... besides we still have a lot to do down here

Harry: and

Selena: and I see Will coming over

Harry: well he's not going to do anything now is he? He walked away didn't he

Selena: I know, I just don't know why he is here

Harry: let's ask him then

Will approached, them there was a changed attitude in him

Will: Look I'm not here to cause trouble

Harry: then why are you here

Selena: Shhh... Let's here it then

Will: I'm happy for you both honestly... you seem very

Selena: In love

Will: yes

Selena: well we are

Will: certainly a big splash out...

Harry: she's worth it all

Will: I know, I'm truly wish you the best, I've done wrong in the past, but seeing that you two mean the world to each other, I want to make peace

Harry: (thinking) okay... but promise me, you'll never cause any harm

Will: I won't

Harry: good... Sel...

Selena: yeah... we might have to end up working together again, so we can at least do it as friends, after what happened last time

Will: Right... well I'm off, I didn't plan to stay here for long

Will walked off into the distance, Harry turned to Selena.

Harry: well that's a new light

Selena: Mmm, but I don't care about that

Selena and Harry's noses rubbed together and grinned

Harry: just under 24 hours and we'll be out of here and in the most romantic place we could be

Selena: don't I know...

Just then, the Dj makes another announcement

DJ: Right everybody we have a very special performance courtesy of Laura and Debbie sisters to the bride, so here performing one of there hit singles is Liberty-X feat Reverend Run with 'Song 4 Lovers'

The crowds around cheer as they take to the cleared area by the Decks as the backing track begins to play,

Everyone around danced and sang along, and it wasn't long before a full black race choir joined for the chorus, Selena turned to face Harry and a big smile spread across her face, as did Harry's, this was more than what they could ask for

Once the song was over, Kelli who was one of the singers in Liberty-X had something to say

Kelli: We would just like to say we were really honoured to be able to do this and we would like to say congratulations to Harry and Selena, we wish you all the best

Just then Debbie and Laura make there way to save something

Debbie: hey Sis, just want to say this didn't come cheap so you best have like it

Laura: hey, that wasn't supposed to come up.. the real reasons as to why we did this is

Laura and Debbie: we love you petal

Laura: and you deserve it

Laura and Debbie then both go up to Selena, whom unlinks from Harry and they hug

Selena: thank you, for that.. it was amazing, you really shouldn't have gone to all that trouble

Debbie: like we said you deserve it, you both do

Selena: and we appreciate it, don't we Harry

Harry: certainly, it was a very nice thing for you to do

Hours later, the party was over. Most of the guests were hanging around, Harry and Selena were about to get off to sleep, seeing as they had a flight to catch the next afternoon. They had said bye to everyone, as it was a possibility they wouldn't see them the next day.

They were walking up the spiral stairs which were in the centre of the Palace; Harry was carrying a beaming Selena.

Harry: so whose room we going to

Selena: mine

Harry: made a quick decision

Selena: I know, I had a peek at your rooms earlier... and its not as nice as mine

Harry: naughty

Selena: well I also need my essentials and I need to pack some more things for the cases we're taking on the honeymoon and...

Harry: and you don't think I haven't got anything to do

Selena: well I'm a woman and I want to make sure this dress gets put away safely and my make-up needs removing

Harry: okay you win.. just let me grab a few thing myself

Selena: why, I'll send you out in the early hours of the morning

Harry: evil

Selena: well, I do want to sleep all night its been a long day, and no messing there I am knackered

Harry: well I wouldn't want to wear you out Mrs Harper

Selena: Oh Harry, I'm not in the mood, I just want to sleep

Harry: fine

Selena: I didn't mean it like that... like I said it's been a long day all I want to is snuggle up to my husband for one night only

Harry: anything's better than nothing, I'll just nip over to grab a few things then and I'll see you there

Selena: good

A few minuets later, Harry arrived at Selena's room, as he entered Selena walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, and they were both still in full wedding gear

Selena: I told you it was much nicer

Harry: true

Selena: exactly, well I'm going to get out of this dress and put it safe

Harry: I say it looks better on you then put away

Selena: I'm surprised you didn't say anything else

Harry: I thought you were tired

Selena: I am... now I really am going

Five minuets later Selena was changed in to something more comfortable, she was putting her dress neatly, and carefully away, Harry watched as she did. Soon enough Selena jumped onto the bed, stomach down using her elbows to prop her up to look at Harry was sat beside her. Harry began to run his hand up and down Selena's back and bottom

Selena: Harry do you know when I was talking to Bex earlier

Harry: mm

Selena: I asked her to come back to Holby right, and because I said that she thought I was pregnant and asking for extra help... so I told her about Theresa

Harry: well you're not are you?

Selena: don't be stupid, how can I be we've not...

Harry: well I don't know what you get up to when

Selena: Harry, I wouldn't do that to you and besides, we've been together most of the time

Harry: I just had to check

Selena: if you're going to get worried and think I'll start cheating, why did you marry me

Harry: because Selena, I love you... but you need to know something

Selena: (Face drops) What... don't tell me you

Harry: no, not as such

Selena: Harry

Harry: Selena, don't jump to conclusions here, I have to tell you what happened

Selena: (Taking Harry's hand away from her body) I'm listening

Harry: just before I went downstairs, before we were married, Lara came to my room, she was telling me not to marry you, she wanted me to call it off

Selena: How could you... with Lara, you said you wouldn't cheat on me Harry

Harry: I didn't, look all I'm trying to tell you is she tried to kiss me, and I moved away, she got my cheek... I'm telling you this because we said no secrets and I don't want Lara telling you stuff that didn't happen

Selena: Is that the honest truth, because if it isn't I would feel bad for falling in love with you and trusting you

Harry: it is, you know I wouldn't hurt you

Selena: I know, I just don't want to loose you... and after everything, I'm still a venerable person

Harry: yes, and a very sweet loving one too... I've seen a change in you ever since I met you

Selena: It's all your fault

Harry: great

Selena: (climbing into the bed covers) right, I'm going to get my head down

Harry: right the, I wont be long

Tally was wondering around the Palace, she was looking for some time to reflect on the marriage, it was better than what she thought, she could see past all the thoughts she had that it wouldn't work as she could see the happiness spark through even more than it did in the upcoming months to the wedding or maybe it had always been that way and she never really saw that through having Lara's outburst through.

As Tally walked round the front of The Palace, where it was pretty much dark, quiet and empty she heard some crying coming from behind a tree. And so she decided to go and do some investigating as she thought how anyone could be sad on a day like this, she came to find it was Lara

Tally: Lara... what's wrong

Lara: he married her

Tally: you mean my dad

Lara: yes, I tried to stop him

Tally: why

Lara: I care about him

Tally: as a friend

Lara: no, more than that

Tally: I didn't think you were serious, on all that I knew you were doing this to wind them up but

Lara: But it made me feel for Harry again, after all this Will stuff, finding he used me, I was heartbroken to see him disown me like that

Tally: You had a chance ages ago, when Selena wasn't around, but can't you just leave him now, they are so happy, you should have seen them, it's so sweet they really love each other, and anyway where were you

Lara: Harry stopped me coming because I told him to call it off and I ... I tried to kiss him, I thought it was what he wanted

Tally: Lara what has got into you?

Lara: Tally, I don't know, all I know is I didn't want Selena to be Harry's wife

Tally: Come on this isn't like you, I've accepted it and I'm happy for them so why can't you be

Lara: I don't know, I just don't see it lasting because I know it should be me there not her

Tally: what do you have against Selena, I've seen past that stuff with mum and she's a nice person, she's kind, loyal, a good mother from what I've seen and has made dad happy

Lara: but what about me

Tally: today isn't about you... look lets see how you are tomorrow, you should get some sleep, and this crying can't have done you any good

The next morning, Harry and Selena awoke, to the bright sunny morning, with a mall breeze coming through, both were wrapped in each others arms, but they soon both awoke.

Selena: (smiling) Hi...

Harry: so, how was your first night as Mrs Harper?

Selena: quiet, how I wanted it to be, but perfect, as I know I have you for the rest of my life, what about you

Harry: Yeah, it's fine, knowing that I have the only one that was supposed to be Mrs Harper with me I'll be fine

Selena: aww and I'm so grateful we've got here, because I realised happiness does lie somewhere

Harry: and that's with me

Harry and Selena stop talking for at least a second,

Selena: you should be going, breakfast is due around now, and we've got loads to sort out

Harry: you throwing me out

Selena: For now, yes... I'll see you down at breakfast, as I'm going in the shower

Harry: and I'm to walk to my room like this

Selena: Yes... (Kissing him) but just go quickly, I don't want people thinking they have an advantage

Harry: would they ever

Selena: a man of your looks they might, now go before I change my mind and keep you hostage

Harry: That would be nice

Selena: Harry, stop it I'm staying away from you, I want you out of here by the time I come back

Harry: don't worry I will be

Later on just before the newly weds were about to leave of for there honeymoon, Selena and Harry were getting ready to go in to the car which was taking them away to the airport, Selena was wearing a tight white dress with big red flowers as a pattern on it with a pair of shoes from her favourite store Martinez, Harry was in a more relaxed, it was still a little suit like but more jeans and shirt type of look.

They were waiting as the bags going to their honeymoon destination were being packed, Harry was standing with his arm wrapped around Selena, soon enough they were ready to go, Selena had got in the car, but that was when Tally came running down Harry turned to face her, as Selena looked out the car door.

Tally: Dad... Dad wait

Harry: Tally, what's wrong

Tally: it's Lara, she wont wake up.. There's a letter it asks for you

Harry: Can't you find anyone else

Tally: there is no-one around, please dad you have to help her

Selena: Harry we'll miss the flight

Tally: But he's got to help her

Harry: I can't Sel...

Selena: Harry come on

Selena had reached pout her arm to grab Harry to make him get in the car, she thought Harry was going to come on in when he turned around but...

Harry: I've got to help her Sel (He kisses her on the lips much to her annoyance) look I can meet you down on the airport, plane whatever

Selena: Harry?

Harry: You've got to trust me, I'll be there (To the driver) get her to the airport, make sure she's okay and everything runs smoothly

Selena: you best be there, promise me

Harry: I promise

Tally: dad come on

Selena: You go then, if that's where you rather be

Selena let's got of Harry's arm and watches as he walks off with Tally, the driver starts the car engine and begins to drive

Selena: It's not even been 24 hours and he's gone to another woman instead of going on his honeymoon with his wife

Driver: seemed serious though

Selena: It always is when it's Lara

Harry and Tally arrived upstairs in Lara's room; Lara was flat out on the bed, a bottle of Paracetmol beside her, empty. Tally had ran over to her, Harry stood at the end of the bed

Tally: Dad do something

Harry: i... right... erm

Tally: Come on dad

Harry: Tally, was she okay last night

Tally: no she was crying a lot, saying that she tried to stop the wedding and you wouldn't let her come

Harry: I knew it

Tally: tell me what's going on

Harry: she doesn't want me to be with Selena... and now look, I've choosing my wife over some old flame, Tally I can't help her

Tally: then why are you here, come one please do something, she is my best friend, and I thought she was yours

Harry: I don't know why I'm here I should be with Selena and Lara isn't a friend not since she returned here

Tally: really? I thought you were getting on fine, NOW GOD DAMN HELP HER

At this, Lara was beginning to stir...

Harry: I can't, I'm sorry I have to be somewhere else... go and find Tess, Maggie Abs whoever, but I'm going to be with my wife

Tally: Fine, I thought as a consultant you would do your duties

Harry: I'm not at work now

Lara: (quietly) Harry... you came

Tally: (To Lara) Don't know what you're happy about he's going (to Harry) have a good time... just remember next time you're supposed to help people when they're in danger

Harry: Lara's fine, now you just look after yourself

At That Harry ran from the room and called up someone to give him a life down to the airport, Tally however stayed with Lara, whom was now more awake

Tally: What were you thinking?

Lara: I wanted Harry to save me

Tally: Lara are you stupid he doesn't want you; he's just got married for gods sake.

Lara: What are you on about we kissed

Tally: you kissed him

Lara: Yes! He wants me Tally

Tally: Lara, you need to sort yourself out my dad is happy with Selena

Lara: and you think that will last

Tally: don't start this again

Lara: Tally just listen to me

Tally: why you don't listen to me, you're supposed to be my mate, but all it is now is you want to get round me for my dad

Lara: Does it really look that way

Tally: well yeah, why did you do this then?

Lara: because I needed to know if he still cared

Selena was now sitting on the plane, she was sat in the first class area in which her and Harry were booked to have their flight in, Selena was sat in silence waiting for Harry to walk through and sit in the empty seat beside her, she began to rest her head against the window and stare out waiting, but that's when the air stewardess spoke

Stewardess: This is Lena I'll be at your service today, you are flying with British Airways, and the flight is about to take of in 2 minuets so please ensure your are seated and wearing your belts... thank you

Selena: (getting anxious) excuse me, excuse me... my husband isn't on board yet, he should be here, can't you hold the fort for a while

Lena: I'm afraid we can't hold the fort any longer, this flight has already been delayed be five minuets, we don't wish to delay any longer

Selena: I'm getting off then

Lena: Please Miss stay seated

Selena: I need to wait for my husband, I'm getting off this plane whether you like it or not

Lena: If you don't remain seated, you or your husband will not be flying with us, and we cannot allow you to leave as of security measures, if he misses the flight there is another one 2 hours later

Selena: we're supposed to be going on our honeymoon

Lena: I'm sorry but I can't help y.. (Getting confirmation from the pilot) Okay I'll do so (To Selena) I have to go

Selena: But...

But the stewardess had gone back to her stand,

Lena: The time is now 13:20 stand by, as we are ready for take off, again please ensure you are seated, and wearing you belts

And that was it the plane took off, Selena's heart went she had left Harry behind or he made her leave without him, either way Selena was disappointed, she looked upon the empty seat beside her once again before turning to look out of the window in which she saw the world beneath her becoming smaller and smaller, she just hoped Harry was waiting for the next flight. But one question pooped into her head 'why hadn't he called, was he waiting for her to make to move or had he just gone for good, taken her for a ride, that thought just made tears run down her cheeks, had she really been a fool again.

To take her mind off things, for at least a second, she called up her mam, to see how her daughter was doing, she pulled put her mobile from her handbag and pressed call on her mam's home number, it took a while for someone to answer.

Selena: Mam

Norma: Selena, hi

Selena: Hiya.. I'm just

Norma: So how did the wedding go?

Selena: Fantastic, everything was perfect, I couldn't ask for anything better; I just wish you were there too

Norma: well you know I couldn't come and that's great

Selena: I know...

Norma: You don't seem to happy

Selena: I am, its just I'm tired still been a really long week

Norma: husband keeping you awake

Selena: no... Nothing like that at all

Norma: they why do you sound upset

Selena: mam, I'm not upset I only called to see how Theresa was doing

Norma: Oh right, well she's fine, bonding with her Grandma very well

Selena: good, and

Norma: and what

Selena: and has there been anything wrong with her that I should know about

Norma: no, I just think she misses her mam and dad

Selena: mmm

With her mam saying, her daughter was missing her and Harry that thought upset her and she just wanted to cry

Selena: (trembling) look mam I've got to go

Norma: (noticing a tremble in Selena's voice) okay, look if anything's wrong you will tell me

Selena: of course, see ya

Norma: bye...

Once Selena had put her mobile to the side, she burst into tears Harry, wasn't there and what was she to tell her daughter if he never did come back to her. Staring out the window she tried to get her mind off of him, but she couldn't he was the love of her life, but there was not text or missed call on her phone, she felt her dreams were shattered.

However, she needed to know why, she decided to call upon Harry, the phone rang and rang but then went through to answer machine

Harry's answer machine: This is Orange the person you have called is not available at the moment; please leave a message after the tone

Selena: (crying) Harry... Harry, where are you? Please I need to know... look why didn't you just come with me or asked me to stay with you... I miss you Harry... you haven't called me or even bothered to tell me.. I'm supposed to be your wife or doesn't that mean anything.. I love you... just tell me you haven't gone off with Lara please just call me, if not for me for our daughter's sake (Selena's pauses and just cries) I should have waited at the airport for you, but I got told to board, they wouldn't even hold the plane for you.. But what the hell, you're not there are you... I'm here on my own; it looks like our honeymoon is going to be a waste when it's just me ey? I really thought you loved me, you said you wouldn't do this to me... and you have, you lied to me... I can't believe I was a fool yet again... I was so happy loving you having you around.. I thought we could never get here... come on Harry this isn't you call me please

Selena hung up tears still streaming down her face, she tried to stop crying in order to stop herself getting ill, and becoming to breathless but it was hard, she loved Harry more than anything it was mutual for her to feel that as she always had even when she was with Will she always had those feelings for him she just never acted upon them, but now she could and it was breaking her heart to think he had left her for someone who hated her, someone who Harry had a relationship with, someone who wasn't happy for her to be with him.

The stewardess Lena could see that Selena was in some sort of distress and so she came over to her to see what was wrong; she sat down in the seat beside her, Selena just stared out the window the whole time not wanting her tears to be shown.

Lena: Hey are you okay

Selena: what does it look like?

Lena: stupid question hey

Selena: a bit

Lena: is there anything I can do for you

Selena: unless you can tell me why my so called husband isn't here or returning my calls no

Lena: Oh right... you're husband what's he like

Selena: well I would say the most charming, loving man I've ever met but right now I think he's a complete loser and I hate him,

Lena: I'm sure you don't mean that

Selena: right now I do... we've not even been married 24 hours and he's gone and left me.. We're supposed to be going on our honeymoon

Lena: you don't know that, he could have got held up

Selena: At the minuet, I don't know anything apart from the fact that as much as I hate him, I love him, I just fear now that he's going to be like my ex- husband, he cheated on me within 2 months of marriage

Lena: aww, but does this bloke love you

Selena: he says he does, but right now I think he doesn't, he normally calls me if he's not going to be somewhere with me

Lena: Oh, I wish I could help you there.. Would you like a tissue?

Selena: no... I just want to be on my own

Lena: Okay, if you need anything... I can get one of my colleges to cover for me,

Selena: its fine, honestly, I'm just going to try and call him in half an hour of something

Half an hour later Selena was still in tears, she was still looking out of the widow at the clouds before her, tears were still in her eyes, she quickly made a glance as the people across the other side of the plane, it was a young couple so loved up this made Selena well up and cry more deeper than she already had been, she turned back to face the widow, and curled herself up, a man from the behind seats had seen enough crying from this woman and decided to do something about it, but did they already know each other

Man: excuse me,

Selena: What

Man: I couldn't help notice that you're upset

Selena: state the obvious why don't you

Man: Mm yeah

Selena was still looking out of the window, she hadn't recognised the mans voice

Man: I couldn't help over hearing this is about your husband

Selena: It will probably be Ex husband by the time I see him,

Man: because of this

Selena: yes... look you don't even know me you don't know how much heartbreak I have suffered and I can' take it anymore, I thought now I was with him it wouldn't happen to me

Man: I'm sure he never set out to get you upset

Selena: never set out to but he has

The man's voice still hadn't been registered with Selena, and she still hadn't reverted her vision from out of the window, so the man placed his hand on Selena's shoulder

Man: I'm sure things will be fine

Selena: don't touch me

With that, Selena turned around and looked at the man...

Selena: Harry

Harry: yes

Selena: I don't believe you... Do you have any idea of what you've put me through?

Harry: I can only guess

Selena: no... no, you're not getting away with this, I thought you left me, for someone else.. Well Lara... How could you do this to me, you've not returned my calls or anything, why?

Harry: I just needed to make sure you really love me, and why would I leave you for Lara

Selena: that really takes it to the limits to get to know how your iwife/i really feels

Harry: I'm sorry

Selena: That isn't enough...

Harry sits down on the seat next to Selena, she just looks at him through her tear stained eyes

Harry: what will be enough to make you realise I'm sorry, I was going to surprise you

Selena: to damn right you have... I just hate you more than anything right now

Harry: you don't mean that

Selena: don't I

Harry: I know you don't

Harry puts his hand on Selena's face; with the other, he pushes her hair behind her ear, this instantly made Selena loose her hate for him, she looked at him in the eye and realised he didn't mean it and before she knew it they were kissing passionately, but once it was over Selena leant into Harry who had her arm around her

Selena: you're unbelievable do you know that

Harry: what do you mean?

Selena: you do this to me, yet I can forgive you just like that

Harry: maybe because you love me too much

Selena: I know I do

Harry: would you have really divorced me

Selena: what

Harry: you said the next time you saw your husband he will be the ex after doing this

Selena: well I haven't suggested it have I, of course I wouldn't divorce you

Harry: I really love you Selena

Selena: I know, and I love you, but don't you ever do this again

Harry: why.. Because you don't want to be making phone calls to my answer machine

Selena: you did that on purpose, you can delete that now

Harry: or...

Selena: or, you know what I don't care, but please don't tell me you were sitting behind me

Harry: I was

Selena: seriously

Harry: yes

A few hours later...

Lena: Hello again, we are now about to land in the Maldivian airport, please stay seated

The plane began to hurtle down the runway, as this was now paradise the Maldives, the perfect place for passion and romance, Selena was still resting in Harry's arms, she had totally forgiven him, she had actually fallen asleep as all the tears had made her sleepy, she didn't even wake when the plane landed in the airport,

Lena: we have now landed passengers please remain seated until given instructions to leave the plane

Harry: (running his fingers through Selena's hair) Selena... darling wake up

Selena: (stirring) Mmm Harry

Harry: hey come on we've landed

Selena: what so soon

Harry: we've been flying for a few hours you fell asleep

Selena: oh sorry

Harry: (laughing) no problem, just don't be doing this in the next two weeks

Selena: I'll try not to

They then kiss on the lips, just as Lena makes another announcement

Lena: Passengers in first class seating area only may now leave the plane and make there way through to the bag & luggage area

Harry: right then Mrs' let's go

Selena: (smiling) right away sweetheart

Selena and Harry, stand up, and pick up there hand luggage, Harry slipped his hand around her waist and Selena smiled, infact they were the last people the leave the plane and Lena was standing seeing all the passengers off.

Lena: so you found him them

Selena: yeah

Lena: I wouldn't have thought he was your husband the way he was sitting behind you like that

Selena: I know tell me about, hey Harry you go ahead, I'll be there in a sec

Harry: okay

Harry walks off and Selena turns to Lena

Selena: he doesn't know how much trouble he is in

Lena: trouble, you seemed pretty you know loved up a while ago

Selena: yeah well, he...

Lena: (getting confirmation through ear peace) look I'm sorry but we need to clean the plane

Selena: Oh right, well thanks it was nice to have someone to talk to

Lena: its part of the job

Later on Harry and Selena arrived at there villa apartment in the Maldives, Selena was already breath taken by all of what she had seen, it was ideal paradise, infact it was paradise

Harry: say hello to our home for the next two weeks

Selena: Oh Harry this, this is just heaven

Harry: well it's all because I love you

Selena: I love you to, but seriously, this is too much

Harry: well we can't go home now

Selena: I wouldn't dream of it

Harry: shall we go in then and unpack, or cases are already inside

Selena: okay

Selena smiles as she takes Harry's hand and he leads her inside this luxury villa and when inside

Selena: this place is amazing; I thought it was fantastic having a villa in the sea but this.. I don't know its beautiful, I know you said you would surprise me on this, but I didn't expect you to do all this for us

Harry: well you're worth it

Selena: and you're not? Course you are I wouldn't be with you if you weren't

Harry: I know that.. Now shall we unpack?

Selena: might as well

Harry: so madam, if you would like to follow me to our room, where are cases are

Selena: yes, I think I would have to make sure its perfect for us

Harry: with you in, it will be

Selena: aww Harper charm doesn't work on me this early in the day

Harry: it shouldn't have to now your Mrs Harper

Selena: how could I forget that (Selena stares at Harry for a while) anyway I thought you wanted to unpack

Harry: Right, yeah

That night Harry and Selena were about to have there first meal on the island, this was predominantly said to be the most romantic dinners of them all included in the honeymoon package.

Selena and Harry followed the waitress who was accompanying that evening down along the decking, which led down to the beach,

Waitress: If you like to come down here

Selena: Ooo wait, I can't go across the sand in these shoes

Harry: take them off then

Selena: that's what I was planning to do

Selena takes off her shoes and picks then up before linking into Harry and following the waitress down to the table which had candles lit around it, with the table and chairs in the shallow waters of the sea and it was layed with the food

Waitress: your table

Harry: Thank you

Selena, just smiles, as they waitress pours the glasses of wine

Waitress: If you require anything just ring the bell

The waitress leaves the two alone in the moonlit sky with burning candles aflame and a whole sense of love filling the air.

Selena: this is more romantic than what I expected

Harry: Mm it is

Selena: with good food and you and this lovely setting makes it all extra special

Harry: and I thought you were the one here that made everything special

Selena: aww Harry... we should start eating can't let this go to waste now can we

Harry: no, especially when it's something as nice as this

An hour later, Harry and Selena had finished their meal; Selena sat staring at Harry through the burning candle flame, Harry to was looking at Selena but wondering what she was thinking as she had that glint in her eye. Selena began running her foot up and down Harry's leg, to try and get some action for there first night

Harry: Sel, you have wet feet

Selena: Ooo sorry (giggling) this was lovely, wasn't it

Harry: Mmm, well I suppose the have to make it this way

Selena: maybe, I mean it is just amazing

Harry: exactly, now shall we ring for desert

Selena: No,

Harry: why?

Selena: because I have a better idea

Harry: what's that then?

Selena: (picking up her shoes) come on

Harry: where we going

Selena: (standing up and holding out her hand) you know where, just come on.. Else, I'll just go on my own

Harry: (giving in) Okay, but only because I can't have you on your own

Selena: good, so what you waiting for

Harry: nothing

Harry stands up and walks up to Selena who takes his hand and leads him off. Selena had took Harry back to the villa, on entering Selena shut the main door tight before throwing her arms around Harry's next as he had his hand around her waist.

Harry: so what are we doing back here, Mrs Harper?

Selena: You know Harry; I don't really have to spell it out do I

Harry: no I suppose you don't

Selena: well then

The kiss passionately before making there way to their room, where they find it covered in rose petals, a nice smell around of some sort of love potion, most probably all set up by the organisers of the honeymoons within the Maldivian island

Selena: (smiling) oh, well this just adds to it all doesn't it

Harry: (now also smiling) can't let it all go to waste

Selena: no, we can't

Harry: so

Selena: so Harry...

Selena begins to undo Harry's top as he slid down the straps to her dress...

It was the morning after the night of eventful actions , they had been awake a few minuets Selena's head was buried in Harry's chest as he had his arm around he stroking her hair, both were smiling though, Selena let out a yawn

Harry: Hey, what's that for?

Selena: I'm tired

Harry: Tired

Selena: yes, we've hardly slept... you've warn me out, I didn't think you would but you have

Harry: Now how did I do that?

Selena: Don't play stupid, Harry

Harry: well Selena perhaps you have to remind me

Selena: (giggling) Harry!

Harry: What,

Selena: nothing

At That Selena pulls the bed covers above their heads, but just as they do a knock come to the bedroom door,

Maid: hello room service

The door opens and Harry pop his head out to find a woman bringing up a try of fruit and a jug of water with two glasses

Maid: Breakfast sir...

Selena then pops her head out and stares at the woman before her

Maid: (Bemused) Madam... I will leave this her

At that, the maid decides she doesn't really want to stay in there any longer as she could kind of gather what happened seeing that there were now dried up and dead rose petals all over the floor as well as clothes so she leaves, Harry, and Selena both burst out laughing

Selena: her face

Harry: I know, she must have been thinking you were

Selena: Oh, don't... Because you know, I wasn't

Harry: well I was only saying, anyway how about breakfast then

Selena: Mmm yeah, I am kinda hungry

Selena brought the try of fruit nearer to them both.

Selena: a nice combination here... of all exotic fruits and that

Harry: mmm, well we might as well eat it

Selena: obviously and I'm quite hungry so yeah

Harry: one minuet your tired the next your hungry

Selena: (hitting him playfully) hey

Harry: Sorry

Selena: (picking up an apple slice) Here...

Harry opens his mouth as Selena slowly puts the apple slice in his mouth, Selena watches upon him and smiles as he eats it, with a little squirm on his face

Harry: Sour...

Selena: aww my poor baby,

Harry: It's not the end of the world

Selena: I know, I was just saying

Harry: (picking up a strawberry) I know, now Misses

Selena: Oh Harry (Selena smile before leaning her head back) go on then

Harry holds the Strawberry up and allows her to bit it bit by bit

A few hours later the happy loved up couple were dressed and about to go out, Selena was in alight pick top and a long white skirt, with a flamboyant belt, she looked pretty much like a Boho Chick, she was just doing her make-up when Harry came in wearing some light beige trousers and a white shirt.

Harry: Selena you don't need that you're pretty enough, beautiful infact

Selena: aww sweetheart... I'm only putting on some Eyeshadow and Mascara... foundation melts in heat

Harry: well all I'm saying you don't need it

Selena: I'm a woman Harry you wouldn't understand

Harry: Ooh, I thought you wanted to go out

Selena: I do, just give me five minuets to put some lip-gloss on and put my hair up in the clips and we can go

Harry: here, I'll do that

Selena: okay

Selena allowed Harry, to brush her hair back he left a few strand down at the front, after he twisted her hair in which he did with such tender touch, once he had clipped it back he made Selena turn to face him, Harry straightened out the loose bits of hair so they looked even

Harry: there gorgeous as ever

Selena: Thanks Harry

Selena turns back to the mirror and then puts on her lip-gloss, she saw Harry's inpatient face go

Selena: Harry, it helps stop dry lips and the like, makes them smooth too

Harry: I didn't say anything

Selena: But you wanted to... lets go then, this place should be beautiful in the heat

Harry: Right...

Later on Harry and Selena were walking up a large drawn bridge, which crossed a glistening river; the surroundings were more than beautiful.

Selena: Aw, that flower is absolutely gorgeous

Harry: Here

Harry leans over to pick off the flower

Selena: what are you doing?

Harry: what does it look like?

Selena: Looks like someone's being a naughty husband

Harry: Hey...

Harry picks off the flower and hands it to Selena

Harry: There, a beautiful flower for my beautiful wife

Selena: why thank you

At that, the branch in which the flower was held on falls.

Selena: (laughing) Harry... we're going to have to run before anyone finds out you do this

Harry: Okay... run

Harry and Selena ran to the other side of the bridge, but stayed on it, when they stopped running, they both stood laughing whilst having each others arms around their wastes, Selena also still had the flower.

Selena: (laughing) I can't believe you actually broke a branch

Harry: (also laughing) nor can I, but I only did it to get you a pretty flower

Selena: (turning and leaning on the rope barriers, looking in the river) I know

Selena then sighs as Harry stands beside her; they stand in silent as for a few moments, Harry kisses her on the head, when another couple come up towards them.

Man: Excuse me... Excuse me

Harry: (Turning around) Yes

Man: You dropped this

The man handed over Harry is wallet, and his wife took her turn to say something

Woman: we noticed you dropped it when you were running off

This woman's voice registered with Selena and so she turned to find it was an old friend of hers

Selena: Helena, isn't it

Helena: Yeah.. OH my god Selena

Selena: Hiya (Hugging) I haven't seen you since I went on to train as a police surgeon

Helena: has it really been that long... you've met my husband Dom haven't you

Selena: I think I remember you... you're sister is married to Will's brother Tim Manning

Dom: Yeah that's right, are you still with him, last time I heard of him was he'd just met you and things were great

Helena: Dom... it doesn't look like it does it... so Selena who is this man

Harry: I could ask you the same

Helena: well I'm Helena; I worked at the reception up on the Wards where Selena used to work in St James'

Selena: The good old days, this is Harry Harper, Consultant, and Head of Department at Holby ED

Helena: You mean the Harry Harper, which you went on about for ages after that drugs trial

Selena: (smiling) Yeah

Helena: Oh My God... It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you in the past, naughty, naughty letting Selena leave you like that

Dom: Helena, stop going on

Selena: Oh shut up

Harry: well... Selena is now Mrs Harper

Helena: aww Selena said one day she'll be with you..., again.. She always said she loved you, even though she didn't get what she wanted out of..

Selena: Okay, you've had your point, you can shut up now...

Harry: (slipping his arm around her waste) well Selena I don't know, I could have all your secrets you told about me revealed

Selena: There's nothing to tell,

Helena: apart from the fact that you said, he was dead hot, romantic, you loved him, oh, and that you wished your snog lasted longer when his daughter caught you

Selena: That last ones not true, but the rest is

Dom: I remember you saying all that

Selena: Harry

Harry: Selena, I'm not bothered because at the end of the day, I felt the same

Selena just grinned, Helena and Don looked at each other, and they had a plan to get all the goss

Helena: Hey we're going to the bar later for some drinks, want to join

Selena: I... I don't know, I really fancied a quiet night

Dom: Since when have you liked quiet nights?

Selena: since I've been married, found the love of my life and that, besides it's up to Harry to

Harry: well I'm not to fussy. I suppose we could, Sel what do you think

Selena: alright

Helena: great!

Dom: How's about you two ladies go off and catch up and pamper yourselves in the spare whilst us two go and bond

Helena: Yeah come on it will be a laugh

Harry: Seems alright to me

Selena: okay

Helena: Right then, Selena you can come to that spa with me

Selena: what Spa?

Helena: You'll see

Dom: and Harry, we'll go to the bar

Harry: right...

Dom: (Kissing her on the cheek) She you later

Helena: Yeah, course you will babes

However, Selena and Harry had a different approach to their little goodbye for now, they were still wrapped in each others arms

Selena: I suppose I'll be seeing you later

Harry: mmm, don't be naughty

Selena: I'll be your good girl

Harry: So you should be

They then kiss passionately but break off at the response

Helena: get a room!

They both just grin, still holding hands as they walk of in opposite directions until their distanced had allowed them to remain joined.

As Helena and Selena walked off to the northern central part of the Island, where the spa area's where

Helena: So how long you been together

Selena: Ooo God, erm counts 21 months

Helena: Long time

Selena: yeah, we've been married what a few days now

Helena: Not long then, but still very loved up

Selena: Yep

Helena: Let's have a look at your ring then

Selena lifts up her hand and shows off the ring, it glistens in the sunlight

Helena: whoa, that's beautiful; you must mean something to him, as that's more than what I got from Dom

Helena shows Selena her ring

Selena: aww that's cute, you and Dom are just meant to be though and I'm glad you two are still together... anyway what are you here for

Helena: second honeymoon

Selena: aww, has it really been that long

Helena: fraid so... you seem happy with Harry, I mean after what you said, I'm surprised

Selena: well I've always loved him and he has me, we've got good things between us, like you and Dom have

Helena: mm maybe, but you two are so all over each other

Selena: we're in love and just married for gods sake

Helena: yeah but you and Will were never like that, and I'm sure the old Mr Harper wasn't with his wife if he had to venture to you

Selena: I have that effect on people

Meanwhile, Harry and Dom were going to the south end of the Island where the bars were.

Dom: so you finally got Dr Donavan back in your arms

Harry: Yes, but it took me a while to get there and it's Mrs Harper to you

Dom: Right, so how did you manage to pull Selena, I'm sure she was pretty hard; I mean she's a hottie

Harry: well, Selena and I always had that connection and her being stabbed and Will cheating again made it easier for us to say we loved each other

Dom: Will cheat... he doesn't seem the type

Harry: well he did, I hated him for it... for hurting Selena, I wanted to be there for her, but I was always rejected

Dom: Selena rejecting you, at one time it was all 'Harry Harper this and Harry Harper that'... sorry but it was, so she finally gave in and you ended up here

Harry: Mmm, apparently, everyone knew that we were going to get together someday; it came a shock to them when Selena was pregnant and I proposed on the same day she found out

Dom: you've got a kid

Harry: Yeah... well, I already have 5; this is my 6th with Sel

Dom: Have been busy... I'm surprised Selena never called Helena, they were such good mates, last thing we heard as Helena said earlier was that her and Will had only started going out... he took the fun out of Selena

Harry: well Selena is a busy Staff Grade in my department and a mother... and Will taking the fun out of Selena what's that about

Dom: Selena used to be a party girl, she was always out there, after the drugs trial she hit a downer but we made her come out on a few parties and then when with Will, she became boring... nice to see her more up and out, and happy now

Harry: really, well I myself have only just noticed a change in Selena; she's gone all soft and romantic, and has gone back to that side I saw when I first met her

Dom: and she's still fit

Harry: Hey, she's my wife; you've got your own... but yeah she is and always will be

Dom: Yeah, my Helena is gorge

Harry: not bad... blondes aren't really my thing anymore though

Dom: because you've got Selena

Harry: Right

Dom: I've never seen a man be so apprehensive of the thought of other woman and to in love with his wife

Harry: blame her for it; if we didn't get together, I would be boring me

Dom: You said it mate

Selena and Helena were now in a massaging parlour; both were on separate massaging tables, discussing the all-important love lives.

Selena: so you and Dom, what's the goss I've missed?

Helena: not much... we're still very you know in that area and are planning to maybe have a baby as I'm actually think of quitting as receptionist

Selena: Aww I bet you'll be a great mother, shame to see your quitting your job though

Helena: ahh well it's never been the same without you there

Selena: well I had to move on besides it's where I left my Harry

Helena: Mmm, yeah well I'm settling for the family now, I'm nearly 35 for god sake... how about you, would you ever get done on it with Harry and have kids

Selena: Yeah, we still do get down on it and we already have a beautiful daughter

Helena: already, you've been married what

Selena: 2 days

Helena: exactly, how did that come about?

Selena: well after I was stabbed, I found Will had been having another affair so I just got him to divorce me and I got with Harry because I realised I still loved him about I don't know just over a month into our relationship I found out I was 4 months pregnant and Harry proposed to me just before I told him on that day... it was all so wonderful... our daughter is called Theresa, she's 11 months and so adorable

Helena: aww you seem like you've got the happiest relationship ever

Selena: well it's getting there, I couldn't be happier with anyone else

Helena: all your dream cam true then, as I remember you saying that's what you wished would happen between you two... and it shows that you are meant to be... by far

Selena: Thanks, I do love him you know, its not some false allusion because of Will, it just took me a while to be able to say I love him, you know to realise it

Helena: but you did, and you're happy, I'm glad it's worked out well for you

Selena: and you

It was later on and Harry and Dom, had been informed the ladies were on their way

Dom: Finally, they are on their way down here

Harry: about time too

Dom: Yeah, I'll tell you what I'll get the drinks in... I'm guessing Selena doesn't take vodka shots no more

Harry: no all the time no, just get her some white wine; I'm not having her drunk on me again

Dom: why not

Harry: let's say she ended up worst for wear and saying things, she regretted and she's a bit of a handful

Dom: ah right, and you want the same again

Harry: Yeah please

Soon Dom returned with the drinks and that's when the wives returned, Helena went straight over to Dom, and kissed him on the cheek

Helena: Hiya..

Dom: hey babe

And Selena went over to Harry; he wrapped his arms around her waist as she held on to his, and they kissed

Selena: I've missed you

Harry: and I've missed you

Selena: (giggles) mmm (kisses him)

Harry: Shall we sit down

Selena: Might as well

Selena and Harry sat down, Selena leant into Harry's side as he had his arm around her, Helena and Dom sat opposite they weren't so close and kept a bit of a distance between them, but they did keep exchanging glances

Dom: So how was your day ladies?

Helena: It was cool, very relaxing me and Selena had a good old chat and caught up on stuff didn't we

Selena: yeah, got all the gossip from each other

Harry: such as

Selena: Such as the girly stuff,

Dom: that could mean anything..

Helena: okay, we talked about marriage, sex, family and relationships.. Okay

Selena: and all sordid secrets told

Harry: Oh Selena

Selena: what

Helena: don't worry there was nothing bad, I promise... not like I told (laughs)

Dom: (Worried) woman hey Harry

Harry: yep

Helena: anyway what were you two up to

Dom: You make it sound like we're gay

Selena: I hope not

Harry: no... we just talked man to man stuff

Dom: yeah.. fit birds and all that

Selena and Helena both raise their eyebrows and glare at their husbands

Dom: Joke

Helena: it best be

Selena: yeah

Dom: Ooo, anyways the only good-looking woman in here is you two

Helena: aww thanks babe

Selena: don't think Harry will approve of you saying that

Harry: well I don't mind because you are totally gorgeous

Selena: just like you are then (kisses him on the cheek)

As the drinks began to flow through, they weren't so much as drunk but just having a good old laugh, and as of tonight being love songs karaoke a one off night special to set the mood, each one of them had to go up and sing, luckily for them they were the last four to go up and perform a song for their other halves. Soon enough it was the turn of Harry he blew Selena away with Van Morrison's 'Have I told you Lately' Once he had sung he made his way over to Selena who was standing waiting for him, she kissed him as soon as he was in reach

Selena: Harry, that was.. I can't say how that has made me feel, but one thing I do know is you love me

Harry: of course I do darling and I just had to tell you I love you still, but now it looks like it's you're turn now

Selena: don't remind me, last but not least

As Selena goes up Harry sits down,

Helena: Selena was about in tears down here

Dom: so were you

Helena: Yeah well, it was so sweet

Harry: well thank you, Selena means a lot to me

Helena: she says the same about you

Selena took her chance to sing 'our love is here to stay' she hoped it put across to Harry that she hopes to be with him forever and that she sees their love as going on until they die and will go through everything and they'll still be together, she just hoped Harry felt the same about it all, so as she walked over to were they were sitting, Harry went up to greet her back to the seats

Harry: well, well, well misses I never had you down as a sparkling, astonishing singer... that was just beautiful Selena

Selena: Thanks Harry... singing is one of my hidden talents

Harry: well I've you weren't a doctor I'd say you'd be a multi millionaire singer

Selena: (smiling) aww sweetheart... but if that happened I would never have met you

Harry: now that would be a disappointment, but you should have thought about it

Selena: Would have been a dream, but my heart lies in medicine... and with you

Harry: and mine with you too

As Harry and Selena sat back down,

Dom: Selena... didn't know you could sing that was great

Helena: you mean Fab; you've got the most amazing voice I've heard for a doctor... sorry Harry

Harry: no, I agree, Selena is truly amazing

Selena: as you keep telling me... but you're a good singer to with the romantic ballads they're just lovely

Helena: Selena you've definatly gone way to soppy and soft

Selena: what

Dom: she means where is tough cookie Selena

Selena: ahh, she's on a break and loved up little me, is taken her chance to enjoy herself with her husband, Harry knows that don't you

Harry: yes, that is true; she's very feisty and tough when it comes to work, and sometimes at home especially towards Lara

Selena: do you have to bring her name up

Harry: Sorry, but its' true, but your better then her in many ways and that's why I love you...

Selena: (smiles) and I love you because, you except me for who I am, you make me smile, you care for me and...

Helena: Just stop it now ey? We can all see you love each other, lets talk about something else

Dom: Hey, I know the most embarrassing thing you've done whilst being together

Helena: Oo now that's a good, one Selena we'll start with you

Selena: why me

Helena: because I said so

Selena: Okay erm, (smiles) they day I found I was pregnant and Harry proposed, I sort of got a bit drunk and I was saying stuff like Harry didn't love me and all that he didn't want me because he said I had to sleep in the spare room and sit in the back of the car, then I threw up... and the next morning I didn't know where I was.. So kind of embarrassing for both of us

Dom: whoa, so you do still get out an have fun

Helena: That's bad... I've never said anything like that... how about you Harry

Harry: well this is not strictly from when we were together but I did embarrass myself at attempting to ask Selena out and telling her I love her and facing up with the rejection... however I always went back to try again, really embarrassing when she rejected me

Helena: Ooo bad

Selena: so how about you two

Dom: Well Helena's mum was staying at our place as she was ill and instead of going onto bed with my wife I went into to wrong room and ended up talking dirty to my mother in law

Selena: now that is just wrong, how could you mistake Cathy to Helena?

Dom: I don't know

Harry: That's just silly you can't not know

Dom: well I didn't alright.. Helena why don't you tell them your embarrassing moment

Helena: It was valentines day and I dressed up really sexy in a corset and that, and when we were about to get down on it, I could take it off as the zip jammed, and then it ended up jamming in my skin so we had to go down to A+E in St James'

Selena: Oh now that is embarrassing

Later on Selena and Harry were back at their Villa, they had been back a while and were play fighting, to life the moos as things were a bit quiet since coming back from the bar.

Selena: (Laughing) you're going to pay for that Harry

Harry: (laughing too) am I now

Selena: yes, you are

Harry: I'll have to see about that

Selena: Harry, no don't do that

Harry: giving up already

Selena: no

They continued on play fighting, as Selena went in for the kill, the all important twist, and pull, but then as soon as she was about to, she thought to herself, that she loved him to much and she couldn't do that to him. However, Harry was also planning to surprise Selena; they were still holding hands, waving each others arms about whilst walking up and down the room trying to each other loose.

Harry: It looks like you're giving up

Selena: I'm not

Harry: well you are now

Harry picks Selena up and puts her over his shoulder, Selena was shrieking for him to put her down

Selena: Harry... put me down... NOW Harry.. This isn't funny

Selena used her hand to hit him on his bottom

Harry: now that's not going to get you anywhere

Harry took Selena outside and sat her on the wooden ledge of the balcony, he held onto her tight from around the wait so she didn't fall into the sea, whilst she wrapped her arms around his neck

Selena: Finally, you put me down; anyway what did you take me out here for?

Harry: because I felt like it Dr Harper

Selena: (laughs) Oh I love you (Kisses him) and I'm glad I married you (Kisses him again) and I hope this all does last forever (Kisses him for a final time)

Harry: and it will, as long as we stay in love (kisses Selena as a kind gesture)

Selena pushed Harry back so it allowed her to come off the side and stand up, in front of Harry.

Harry: How's about we set on the steps and watch the sun set

Selena: That would be lovely

Both smile at each other, before joining arms, and walking down to the steps, they went right near the bottom in which the put there feet in the sea, Selena leant into Harry's side as he held his arm around her, and they began to watch the sunset upon the Horizon.

Selena and Harry had been sitting down for a while the air was warm, due to the sun shining bright and reflecting on the sea whilst disappearing beyond site. Everything just seemed perfect.

Harry: Selena, you know I think the world of you

Selena: I know you do sweetheart,

Harry: well, I know you told me not to, but I couldn't resist when I saw it, I just had to

Selena: had to what, come on long suspense kills me

Harry: look, I know you love that necklace you wear, literally all the time, and don't get me wrong it's a pretty piece

Selena: (fiddling with it) well it was off my Nan, just before she passed away

Harry: sorry

Selena: don't be, look what have to got to tell me

Harry: (pulls out a rectangle box from his pocket) Well when I saw this in the shop and I thought, well it is so beautiful and delicate like you

Selena (eyes gleaming and big smile) well

Harry: (opening it) you don't have to wear it, if you don't want to as I heard about the entire jewellery-clashing thing,

Selena: (with some tears) oh Harry, that's beautiful, I love it, I really do

Harry: honestly

Selena: yeah, it is gorgeous, but you really have to stop doing this you know... money is supposed to be spent on our family, not on me

Harry: well, I take it as you don't want it then

Selena: Of course, I want it, it's just I don't like you spending thousands of pounds on me I'm not worth it

Harry: well to me you are

Selena: okay, well could you take this one off (tugged her other necklace) and put it in the box and put that on for me, please

Harry: sure, darling turn around a bit for me

And she did, Selena smiled as she felt his hands remove her necklace and put on the new one, as Harry was doing this new necklace up she looked down onto it hand touched it, the red diamond encrusted jewel sparkled against the white gold of the rest of the necklace.

Selena: you know I love you so much

Harry: and I love you like hell as well, you're the only woman I've been dead cert about being the one

Selena: aww Harry that really touching you know

Harry: well I have to be you are the woman I love and married

Selena: Mmm, likewise except I married the wrong man before hand, when I knew you were single and waiting

Harry: well why didn't you

Selena: well they say time apart makes the heart fonder... and it worked I managed to fall more in love with you than ever before... more than any other woman could love you

Harry: you're going all soft again, Sel... But I say that's all true certainly made me love you more as well... I know you love me more than anything I can see that, even more so than Beth and other woman I've had, and I for one hope I can love you more than anything and anyone in the world

Selena: and you do, that's one thing I love about you, you've proved you love me by staying faithful

It falls silent for a few minuets, only for them to see the sun set fully beyond the sky, and the mini lights around the sea light up making everywhere look so romantic

Selena: you know I hope we grow old together, I mean really old have a few more kids, live to see them have our grandchildren

Harry: I do too, but you're forgetting I'm like 14 years older than you, so you'll get to see more of that

Selena: Oh Harry don't say that, we've got years and years together and I don't fancy being on my own just yet or finding my husband dead either, as I've only just married him

Harry: I'm not pulling my pension yet... besides I've got you to keep me young

Selena: (shaking her head) keep your brain in your head not pants sweetheart... although

Harry: now who's not thinking right?

They both laugh

Selena: come on, if you want me to keep your youth up

Harry: you bet, anyway what's this in aid of apart from keeping me young

Selena: well you've told me you love me a lot of times today and I just think it be right in saying we turn words in to more magical stuff

Harry: well, if you do love me then yes, I'll take that offer and make the magic become your heaven

Selena: (smiles) romantic sod, anyway I'm always in heaven with you know matter what


	5. Chapter 5

PART V 

Harry and Selena had been married for all of 6 months now, and seeing, as their daughter was 18 months old, they saw this as the chance to take the next step; Selena was going to be going back to work.

During this time that had past Lara seemed to have finally accepted that they were married and in love, so it was in all they were letting her look after Theresa until they'd come back from their shift, since Tally was off on holiday with some man she met.

So all in all, it was a pretty busy morning, Harry was hoping Selena would hurry up and leave Lara to get on with things, but she found it so hard as she was so used to looking after her daughter and being at home, she was still holding her daughter

Harry: Selena we'll be late, and you don't want that on your first day back

Selena: okay.. okay... Lara, she's just started going on bottle feed she usually has one every 4 hours she has a sleep in the afternoon

Harry: Selena, Lara knows I've told her it all

Selena: well I'm just making sure

Lara: It will be fine; I've looked after Harry's other kids many times before, look, you two go

Selena: okay

Selena walks over to the little cot that they have in the living room and places her daughter in it

Selena: Bye Petal, (Kisses her lightly on the forehead) if there is any problems you will call won't you

Harry: Selena!

Selena: sorry

Lara: yes I will call, but I'm sure things will run smoothly here

Harry: Satisfied

Selena nods and smiles as Harry passes her, her coat and picks up his car keys

Harry: Right, let's head for a busy day in ED,

Selena: no contest Harry, I'm actually dying to get back to work

Harry: well it won't be long until you baying to get back home and play the good housewife and mother

Lara: Shouldn't you be starting your shift soon

Harry: yep... (Harry holds out his arm allowing Selena to go first) See ya

Selena: yeah bye

Lara: yep

Harry and Selena arrived in ED, as soon as they walked in the doors of the reception everything felt like being in reality again; it was the bust life of the injured and sick.

Everyone was busy working as of the department being under staffed to notice them both standing there, before Selena and Harry got to work they stood in the middle of reception and talked

Harry: so how does it feel to be back?

Selena: like I've never left, I'm home at last and somewhere where I know I'm useful to others (thinking for a moment) other than you and Theresa

Harry: that's good to know then, so Dr.. I think you should go and start working there are a number of patients here waiting

Selena: well as long as you get to running the department Mr Harper

Harry: very well

Harry and Selena then kiss, before parting, Selena walks off to the staff room looking back every few seconds to see Harry still standing watching her as soon as she in the staff room Harry goes to the reception desk where Sam is busy at getting patient files together

Harry: Sam

Sam: ah Mr Harper, nice to see you return, no Selena

Harry: thanks, and Selena's on the staff room...

Sam: oh okay, its not been the same without her here

Harry: I'll tell her that... now have you got that thing I asked you to collect

Sam: oh right yeah

Sam rummages under the desk and picks up a small gold back, with some white pearl coloured paper ruffling out

Sam: here you are

Harry: thank you

Sam: what is it? A present for the misses'

Harry: yep, and its something she's going need if she still wants so work here

Sam: right...

Harry: just get back working before Tess see's you slacking

Sam: but

Harry had already walked off to give an answer, so Sam got back to his typing up records and booking in patients

Sam: hello, how can I help?

Harry walked into the staff room, where Selena was she already had her stethoscope around her neck, she was looking upon her old name badges and id tag, and both had her down as Selena Donavan, a name she hadn't seen down for a while.

Selena was also unaware of Harry watching her; he stood smiling at his wife, with that he walked over to her in which she turned around and a smile came to her face, she was aware Harry was hiding something behind his back.

Selena: didn't take you long didn't... we've been apart ooo (looks at the clock) 2 minuets and 34 seconds

Harry: well you naturally grab my attention

Selena: (laughs) so what are you hiding Harry

Harry: (hands Selena the bag) a gift for my darling wife

Selena: Harry.. what did I tell..

Harry: ah, ah, this is a gift in which you won't be needing them anymore

Harry takes Selena's old Id tags out of her locker and throws them in the bin, Selena raises an eyebrow confused as to what he's doing and brought her

Selena: so Harry what is this amazing gift you've got me

Harry: why don't you take a look?

Selena, looks through the pearl coloured paper and firstly pull as the clip on ID card, she looks at it and then Harry before attaching it to the top of her skirt. She then looks through the bag again and pulls out her name badge, it was encrusted in gold with the words 'Selena Harper – Staff Grade' it was now official as well as being Mrs Harper, she was Dr Harper.

Selena: Oh Harry this is wonderful, you know having a normal one with the new name on would have been okay.. you know... you didn't have to do this, but I suppose if I'm

Harry: extra special

Selena: I was going to say your wife, but extra special seems to even out too

At That Selena drops the golden bag, but still keeps hold of the name badge and walks up to Harry. She wraps her hands round him before they meet in a passionate clinch; it was like they weren't going to put each other down, but they soon stopped before getting to carried away and seeing as Kelsey had just made an entrance

Selena: (coughs) as we were saying personal life should remain for strictly outside this department

Harry: very much so.. well we should get working, I can't have myself being slack or you one your first day back

Selena: not at all.. see ya around

Harry: yep... I'm on my office doing some paper work if you need me must get that done I don't want personnel on my back

Selena: Of course not

Selena kisses Harry on the check in which he brushes his hand down her arm, before walking out.

Kelsey was making her self a coffee, whilst Selena was putting on her name badge.

Kelsey: It's nice to see you back I know we never really talk much and I don't know you all that well, but still

Selena: thanks, its good to be back, makes a change for dirty nappies and all that

Kelsey: mother hood is all... do you want one

Selena: I've just started my shift; I can't have Harry thinking I'm here to do nothing

Kelsey: You're his wife he'll let you off

Selena: I maybe Dr Harper know, but that doesn't change anything in a professional state,

Kelsey: so you weren't just making that up when I came in when you were really smooching each other to death

Selena: excuse me, no... we weren't making it up we knew it had to be said

Kelsey: ah but you couldn't resist o..

Selena: Kelsey

Kelsey: sorry, it's so hard when you're a gossip queen

Selena: if only our Bex was still here, you two would have got on perfect

Kelsey: I don't know.. so anyway how's married life and motherhood,

Selena: look, I really should start my shift (picking up pager) if you're still here when I'm on my break, I'll tell you and possible all the other that want to catch up with it all

Kelsey: okay I'll round the others after my coffee

Selena: no, those who are good friends of mine, or Harry's will ask us what they want to know, and I'll tell them to come here, okay

Kelsey: yes Dr Dona... Harper

Selena: dear me

Kelsey: what?

Selena: do I really have to... oh I don't know why I bother; I'm going to start working

Selena left the staff room, leaving Kelsey to get her coffee.

Later on, Selena was in recess with an RTC, she was working on a certain Miss Carly Lloyd; on hand with her was Bruno and Tess

Selena: right can we have four cross matches of blood and Tess call ITU and tell them we have a good case on hands

Tess: right

Selena: now Bruno

Bruno: Of course

Once Bruno returned with the cross matches of Blood the set him up, ready to go, that was until he arrested

Tess: Bruno, CPR now please

Bruno: right away

Selena: Tess, Crash trolley please

Tess: okay

The, set up the crash trolley and started the cycle

Tess: Charging 280... Stand clear

Selena: Pulse is still, down

Bruno: no output, again

Tess: Charging 280.. Stand clear

Selena: nothing again, notch it up again

Tess: Right... Charging 380.. Clear

Bruno: and we have an output

Selena: well done, lets get her up to ITU where she'll be in the correct hands before she arrests again

Bruno: Right away

Meanwhile on the other side of recess, Harry, Maggie and Kelsey were getting a patient of the name Mark Lloyd up to Cardiothorastics, they were getting him wheeled up now, he was the other victim in the RTC, him and his wife and crashed into a tree, the other car drove off,

Harry: he has had 300mg of Diamorphine, he seems fairly stable, but his heart condition is failing drastically

Maggie: he also has a ripped upper thorax, which is only at tempery control

Harry: Kelsey, can you inform the police with an update, please

Kelsey: yes Mr Harper, shall I see if there is any other family

Harry: Now Kelsey

Kelsey: sorry

Once Mark Lloyd had been wheeled off,

Maggie: poor man, lets just hope his wife is doing okay, she arrested a number of times

Harry: It's what RTC do to people, I should know

At That Selena walks over

Selena: hey... Carly isn't looking to good, I've had her sent up to ITU, hopefully professor Khan and Co can do there bit

Maggie: her husband isn't looking to good, what with the impact of the collision and his heart condition

Selena: But you did you're best, just as I did other there

Harry: exactly

Maggie: Its good to have you back Selena

Selena: Thanks Maggie, this feels like home

Maggie: so how are things?

Selena: well, come and get a coffee and you'll find out... that's if it's okay Harry.. I mean neither of us are under Tess' command

Harry: yeah, that's fine, but don't take to long, you still have patients in cubicles

Selena: I know... don't undermine me Harry, im due a break anyway

Harry: I know, I was just making sure you know

Selena: well I do... I know how to do my job I haven't forgotten

Maggie: married and working together, I see egos clashing and a failed marriage ahead

Selena: You should have kept that to yourself, you've probably jinxed it now

Harry: no-ones jinxed it Sel, now go on... before we have any more cases come in

Selena: okay...

Maggie: yeah, I'm dying for some goss

Selena: well Kelsey, wants to know me a bit more and find out so, hopefully she'll see us go

Harry: Selena...

Selena: we're going

But had Harry, spoke to soon, had their relationship been jinxed in some way.

Just as Maggie and Selena, were about to walk off, Harry had turned to see Lara running up with Theresa

Lara: Harry... Harry you have to do something

Harry's face went pale, Selena turned to see what was going on she stood in shock to see that it was her own daughter, she ran down to see what was going on, Maggie followed her

Maggie: Selena no!

Harry: Lara... what's happened

Selena: What have you done...

Lara: I haven't done anything she just stopped breathing

Maggie: Let's get her into recess, Selena, Harry you're waiting outside, I'll page Lola from AAU, and can we have Tess and Bruno here now,

Maggie took Theresa from Lara and went into recess.

Selena took a dig at Lara, even though she did fear her daughter's life

Selena: What do you mean she just stopped breathing.. What have you done to her... you weren't looking after her properly were you

Lara: I didn't do anything, so don't go accusing me

Selena: so it happened for no reason then, she has perfect health, she doesn't stop breathing for no reason

Harry: Selena, come on you know this isn't how we approach things like this

Selena: this is our daughter Harry

Harry: None the less

Lara: aww husband not sticking by you

Harry: That's enough.. Lara what have you done, just admit it

Lara: I thought you were a friend Harry...

Selena: yeah, and I'm his wife... look I thought we could trust you... I thought you finally gotten over the fact that me and Harry are together

Lara: for how long ey? And you were wrong then, I only stayed nice to be around your man... I knew how he felt about me, after you left him, I know I may have not took notice then, but I will have him soon enough

Harry: can you not speak as if I'm not here

Selena: you cow... What is wrong with you? You're.. You've nearly killed my daughter out of what jealousy

Lara: you've not go proof

That's when Lola and a few of her team were coming down to recess; she could here the commotion going on

Lola: as my grandma told me, jealousy is a trait, but my carrying it out by using ones child, will make you fall further and have all respect lost

Lara: Is this any of your business

Lola: Maybe not, but I am here to help work out and save the daughter of these two wonderful people

Selena: thanks Lola

Lola: Look you two should go to the relatives room or something, you should know that waiting here will put you in more pain, seeing as you wont be able to help her yourselves

Harry: Mmm maybe we should

Selena: you will keep her alive wont you and tell us if anything and I mean anything changes

Lola: of course, you just try to be calm and stay strong for your daughter

Selena: I know, it's just

Lola: Hey, just be thankful you have a good husband on hand, now I'm going to get in there and see what's going on

Lola enters recess; Lara gives Selena a catty look

Lara: no amount of doctors and nurses will be able to save her

Harry: Enough Lara.. go and clear you head, think about what you've done, we'll talk later

Lara: Fine

Lara storms off, outside for a fag. Harry wraps his arm around Selena's waist

Harry: look, don't worry about her, she's just.. I don't know... come on lets go to the staff room, get a drink

Selena: I don't want a drink Harry; I want my daughter to be alive

Harry: I do too, but as Lola said and we both know, we're of know use here

Selena: Okay... but if anything goes wrong, we're down there straight away...

Harry: fine

Harry kissed Selena's head as she watched through into recess as they were working on her daughter, he could see a change in her, but he wasn't quite sure what.

Maggie, Lola and the gang were working hard on Theresa, she was a little blue in colour, and had a weak respiratory rate.

Maggie: Okay can we get some more oxygen into her

Lola: We can't put anymore than we have going in her, she is a small child still

Maggie: I know, but look she's blue in colour the oxygen isn't getting to her

Kelsey: Dr Coldwell, I've just check her nappy and its bright yellow in colour

Lola: let's take a look

Kelsey: okay

Lola: fluorescence... Maggie

Maggie: Right erm... There's no way Selena or Harry would no about this or even think about doing this to there child

Kelsey: I thought we didn't do personal judgements

Maggie: Kelsey, not now please...

Lola: Stop this now let's think about the patient

Maggie: Right, erm... okay I think we're going to need a CT scan, to see what is going on here, and Kelsey call Peads tell them what and who we have

Kelsey: Right away

Lola: lets keep her tubed, and the gases flowing, also lets take a blood sample as well

Maggie: Right.. Kelsey can you do that for me please

Kelsey: yep.. I've called Peads, they're sorting out a side room in Otter now and after I've taken some bloods shall I update them on what's happening

Lola: You leave that with me pet... I said I'll bring them up to speed

Kelsey: right

Lola: Maggie can you handle it from here

Maggie: yeah, everything's under control, you go

Lola: right away as my grandma told me there no team like one that...

Kelsey, laughed as she heard Lola's voice trail off

Lara was outside, having a fag; it was since Harry marrying Selena brought her back to it, she sat on the bench thinking long and hard, what if they found out the truth of what she was really trying to do and the baby dies, would Harry run into her arms, would she be sent down for murder.

Her thoughts were everywhere, she flicked the ash off her cigarette before taking another drag, when he phone rang, hoping it was Harry she took a look. It was a text.

It read i Heya Lara, hows looking after my bootiful lil sis... hope its kk, luv Tallyxx/i

Lara: oh how convenient, she'll just have to wait and see

Lara took another drag of her fag, before noticing it was already at the butt and, she threw it on the floor and stamped on it, and then looked upon the dark grey clouds above her with the sun peaking out a little, could this have been a sign to her plan that worked was the baby out of the question and dead, like she hoped?

Lara just grinned; all she had to do was get rid of Selena... If she was right

Lola, walked into Ed, first looking in the relatives room, before going over to the Staff room in which she saw Harry and Selena sitting at a respectable distance holding hands, praying for the best, they both turned around and looked at Lola when she walked in, they followed her with their eyes until she sat on the table in front of them.

Selena: (shakily) she's g... Go... Gone

Lola: No, no you're daughter is alive, but they have been a few things wrong

Selena: What?

Harry: (tightening his grip on Selena's hand) tell us please

Lola: well firstly, there seems to be fluorescence within the nappy

Selena: fluorescence..

Lola: yes, in yellow dye form

Harry: What are you saying?

Lola: nothing, I'm just going through procedure

Selena: I haven't touched fluorescence since I worked on a case on the farm years back, why would we have that stuff anyway.

Harry: it wasn't us who did that to her, just tell us what else is wrong with Theresa

Lola: well.. we're giving her a lot of oxygen, but sill there seems to be something preventing the oxygen reaching her lungs and heart in order for the blood to flow

Selena: no...

Lola: she's very blue in colour, but alive, we are taking her for a CT scan too see if we can find out more and then she'll be heading for the Otter ward upstairs, we've also just taking some bloods

Harry: can we go with her

Lola: you can wait for her up on the Otter ward

Selena started to shed tears, Harry just moved closer and wrapped his arms around her.

Lola: you have to be strong, remember that... now I'll walk up with you and stay in case I'm needed

Selena: (looking up and wiping her tears) thanks

Later on up on the Otter ward, they say their daughter being wheeled into the side room, head of ward Janice Taylor came and spoke to them

Janice: Hi, Dr Taylor, I believe we haven't met

Harry: no

Selena wasn't really saying much, she was just leant in to Harry as he had his arm around her waist; she just looked to the floor.

Janice: Mr and Mrs Harper, I have to make you aware that Theresa is in safe hands yet a critical condition; we have established and are treating the fluorescence poisoning and are soon to be flushing out the remainder of the chemicals

Harry: but..

Janice: But, the CT scan and other checks carried out don't show or explain why oxygen isn't getting to her lungs and heart, but there is a blockage somewhere and we are doing our best to sort things out, its important that you both stay positive and allow us to do our job...

Harry: right, but will she pull through

Janice: you know we can't give you that information.. Look we just need to do a few more test which can be upsetting if you'd like, you can go and wait in the relative's room

Harry: okay.. Thanks

Selena: please just make her better

Janice: we'll do our best.. I know what its like to be in this position, seeing your child in pain, my daughter was premature and it looked like she wouldn't make it but she did in the end, Flora is now just starting school

Selena: you may have struck lucky... someone set out to murder her, that's why she's lying in there

Janice: I think you should... as she's getting upset

Harry: yeah, Selena come on, its okay I'm here

A few minuets later Harry and Selena were sat in the relatives room, Selena could stay strong, this was her first ever child and she was loosing her, she was breaking down as she cuddled in to Harry's arm and as the tears flowed heavily,

Selena: I can't do this any more Harry

Harry: what do you mean?

Selena: I can't do THIS... Everything

Harry: come on Sel... We can get through this together

Selena: what's the point, if she goes... then there's nothing left in our relationship

Harry: come on don't do this to yourself of me... it isn't fair

Selena: isn't fair, she's our daughter Harry.. Loosing her will end everything she means the world to me

Harry: look she's not going to die.. And if Theresa does, we have plenty of other chances to have more

Selena: you're pathetic Harry, look at you you're not even showing any emotion at all

Selena was going off the wall, she felt pressurised, upset and alone

Harry: I'm staying strong Selena

Selena: yeah... I'm trying to and I can't keep it together because I care too much... if you as much love your daughter, as a father should you would show something

Harry: Its what you call dealing with it, I lost my wife remember I wasn't exactly there for the people who meant the most for me first time round, so I'm trying to do it this time

Selena's tears just became more frequent and heavier and even Harry started showing some signs of emotion

Selena: I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to shout and make you mention... Mention

Harry: Beth

Selena: yeah... it's just this is my first child, the one that's supposed to mean the most and if she goes then I don't know if I can cope and I don't want to be a burden on you

Harry: I know how you feel but you're my wife and a first time mother and I will always love you Selena and will stick by you through thick and thin

Selena: I know, its just I don't want to loose her, not now.. not after things were going so well.. why did why did we let her...let her look after Theresa

Selena just cried into Harry's arms, not really certain of what she was saying, all she knew is she didn't want her daughter to die, Harry held on to her tight

Harry: hey, it will be okay I promise, Lara won't get away with this if we inform the police

Selena: the police

Harry: yes

Selena: no... not yet can't we wait until we know what she's really done to her

Harry: okay, if that's what you want

A few minuets later Janice walks in,

Janice: we've finished carrying out the test; you may come and see Theresa now

Selena: is she okay?

Janice: her breathing is still weak, you will notice her colour isn't right, but we are still trying to establish what is blocking the airway, we may need to find Lara Stone and put it to her

Selena: right... but she is alive and can here us and that

Janice: Yes

Harry: good

Janice leads Harry and Selena to the room, where their daughter is.

Janice: I will leave you alone with her

When Janice exits, Selena's eyes wheal up as she see's all the wires attached to her, and the oxygen ventilators are pumping away and heart monitors are beeping.

Selena: this site never hits you until it's your own child does it

Harry: never

Harry slips his hand around her waist as they walk up to where Theresa lay

Selena: oh, god look at you petal (stroking her on the head) your mam's here now with your dad and we'll never leave you with anyone we don't trust again

Harry: you're mum's right there

Selena: she looks so vulnerable... And... And d.. Dead

Harry: I hate to say it but she does, but if she's anything like her mum then she'll be a fighter

Selena: maybe, but you're a fighter to

Harry: only when it evolves you... sorry my focus should really be on Theresa

Selena: its okay like you said you're trying to stay strong

Harry: I just feel it isn't enough now

Selena: Oh Harry, don't give up on me now, please

Harry: would I ever, look I'll go get us a coffee

Selena: okay, it will be okay won't it

Harry: we can only hope

Harry kisses Selena on the cheek, before leaving off to find a vending machine

Outside, near Janice's office, Janice and Lola were talking about the situation

Lola: I really can't see this being Harry or Selena's fault I mean for one thing, they wouldn't put their careers on the line and two

Janice: they're genuine parents, this Lara do you know much about her.

Lola: apart from she worked with Harry in Ed a few years back, Harry was in love with Lara back then and I think after Lara rejected him and got with Simon, things went from friendship to hatred between them, and that was that until Harry and Selena were getting married, she tried to make Harry call it off, she drugged herself to get him

Janice: this could be a trait of jealousy

Lola: Mmm but the odd thing is Lara brought Theresa in

Janice: maybe she wanted them to see their child in pain, break up their relationship an act to win Harry back

Lola: possibly though my grandma said..

Janice: enough of the stories please, look Harry's off

Lola: I sense he's getting a drink or something

Janice: I just thought it be his wife getting up and going

Lola: well he isn't leaving is he... he'll be back besides I heard the old Dr Donavan now to be named Dr Harper, was some tough cookie and the only woman to actually get the real 'Harper Charm'

Janice: really... she seams very weak and vulnerable doesn't she though

Lola: wouldn't you if you had a cheating husband, stabbed caught down by hospital superbug MRSA

Janice: suppose, I can relate to the heating husband bit Alistair Taylor, I wonder what I ever saw in him

Lola: we're all traits to make the mistakes then , I done the same but I'll tell you I've never seen happiness again

Janice: me neither, not even with the delights of Anton since he left too

Lola: aww, well I'll say we'll never find love, like what the Harper's have

Janice: well we can always hope... they just need to stick together now and not make the mistake I made, cutting each other out

Lola: Yeah... or turn to Lara

Janice: exactly

Back in the side room, Selena starts to notice the colour in Theresa going and her BP dropping

Selena: no.. come on sweetheart don't do this me

But it was no use she was deteriating fast, and the monitor shown she reached a flat-line

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppppp! Came the sound of the monitor

Selena: no... petal come on...this isn't happening please...

It was no use, she was in respiratory distress, and Selena ran out into the corridor and shouted for help

Selena: somebody help me please... she's dying somebody...

At that Janice and Lola ran around the corner and so did a few other nurses,

Janice: okay me and my team, will work on this, but you must stay calm.. Lola stay with her please

Lola: yes

Janice and the other went in the room, and started to try and resuscitate Theresa but this blockage was causing a problem, they had begun CPR but it was obvious it wasn't working,

Janice: okay we need to shock her, Kelly crash trolley please

Kelly wheeled over the trolley as Mick put the patches on

Janice: shocking 50

Kelly: clear

Janice: nothing okay continue another cycle

Kelly kept to doing 2-fingered CPR on the small body that was in a bad way

Janice: Shocking again at 50...

Kelly: clear

Janice: Oh come.. still nothing.. right three more cycles and if that doesn't work we'll have to call it.. agreed

The team nodded in agreement

Janice: okay let's continue

Outside, Lola had to have firm hold of Selena, as she wanted to go and help save her daughter

Selena: (crying) you've got to let me in there please... I don't want her to die... you've got to let me help her, I'm her mother

Lola: You know I can't let you do that, come on the team down here are very good they'll do their best to keep her alive

Selena: (crying) I don't want them to do there best I want them to be certain they can keep her alive

Lola: you know as a doctor we cannot know that

This was when Lara made an appearance

Lara: she dead yet

Selena: what... you've got some sick mind you have

Lara: has she chocked to death on the cotton wool wrapped coins that I shoved down her throat has the fluorescence damaged her insides

Selena: how could you... that's just... it just insane w...wh..why did you do this

Lara: you know why

Selena: ... Harry

Lara: exactly

Lola: Lara what are you admitting here

Lara: shut it you

Selena: you thought you would attempt to murder my daughter to get back at me for marrying Harry, you're sick you know that

Lara: not as sick as trying to lure Harry in to bed after his wife died

Selena: that has nothing to do with it

Lola: Lara what have you done

Lara: this has nothing to do with you keep out

Lola: admit it Lara... you've almost said it to Selena

Selena: what were you trying to do to Theresa.. please

Harry was just walking around the corner with the two coffees

Lara: (shouting) I tried to murder your daughter!

Harry dropped the coffees, Selena burst into more tears than ever, Lara grinned, whilst Lola, pressed the alarm for security and waited.

Selena: you cow... you fucking cow...

Harry ran to Selena, and when she saw him coming she quickened up her pace to fall into his arms, Selena cried heavily

Selena: I.. I can't believe what she tired to do she shoved cotton wool and coins down her throat.. Harry...

Harry: I know she's a bitch... shhh Selena come on, she's not dead yet

Selena: she went into respiratory distress...

Harry: oh god no... right come on we're going to see what's happening

Selena: but.. I can't go in there Harry... im scared

Harry: I'm here Selena

Selena: I know... okay lets do this

Harry and Selena made there way to the room in which Theresa was in. The Security team came up and grabbed Lara, as well as getting the alarm they heard everything on CCTV. Lara struggled and tried to get away

Lara: you cow... you fucking black cow

Lara shouted to Lola,

Lola: well I'm not the one who tried to kill someone am I?

Lola smirked as Lara was dragged off

Lara: get off me now... go on get off

As Lara was, being escorted down the corridor by security DI Will Manning made an appearance after being called up to investigate the situation

Will: Back off and leave her alone a minuet

Will warned the security to back off, make her feel as if she had won

Lara: I know you wouldn't have thought I'd kill a child

Will: Lara Stone I'm arresting you for the attempted murder of Theresa Harper, you do not have to say anything, and anything you do say will be given in evidence for preventing the cause of justice

Will handcuffed her and pushed her down the stairs in so she ran down them ,

Lara: what, no you can't do this to me

Will: I can and I just have.. now move, my officers will take you to the station and put you in a cell until we have more news

Lola was up on the stairs just watching the commotion, when Will approached her

Will: Is there any more news, we've got the know abouts that Lara tried to murder her.. but is she alive

Lola: I don't know, she arrested a while ago, just before Lara came along and admitted it all

Will: so she could die

Lola: it depends; I'm not really allowed to say

Will: this could be a murder investigation... Lara already has form for murder she was released on bail

Lola: well I never knew that

Will: neither did I, I read her file on the way down here, Harry stood by her on the trail, I'm guessing he wont this time round

Lola: I would think not

Will: Where's Selena

Lola: she's gone to see what's going on

Will: is that wise

Lola: she has the right to know

Will: Mm, how is she

Lola: why are you so concerned?

Will: I'm her ex- wife remember

Lola: Oh right of course.. look there is no chance of you seeing her

Will: I know that

Lola: Good, Harry is with her now

Will: right, I may need to question them about Lara

Lola: it's not the right time, is it?

Will: no... but I need to stay informed, I'll be downstairs collecting the security tape for evidential purposes if the press charges on her for a case in court and that

Lola: of course

Harry and Selena entered the side room; no one heard them come in

Janice: Time of death 13.22

Selena: (bursting into tears) no...no please you can't stop there

Harry: you have to give it another go

Janice: we've been doing the cycle all of half an hour. She's gone... I'm really sorry

Selena: (crying) no, you've got it wrong she's not.. she's not, you've got to try again

Harry: (with a few tears) please, she means the world to us

Janice: (walking up to them) look, we've done our best, this blockage was the main reason for her death, and for the time being not knowing what it was or scans showing up anything it made the matters worse, but I'm genially sorry..

Selena: (crying) i...i... if you knew, what, what the blockage was would you have been able to save her

Janice: it would have been a possibility

Selena: (Crying and turning into Harry's arms) Oh god no.. Harry she killed her

Harry: (shedding tears) this is unbelievable, this isn't right why.. why

Harry rubbed his hand up and down Selena's back as she held on to him as tight as she could, both were crying as this was the hardest thing they had ever faced together,

Janice: I'll leave you two alone with her... Kelly can we keep the tubes in for the post mortem

Kelly: right

Janice and the rest of the team leave Harry and Selena alone with their dead daughter. They stood holding each other until they had gone, Selena broke from Harry's arms, and slowly walked to her daughter, who lay blue in colour, cold as ice.

Selena: (crying) aww Petal, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I left you with a monster... I'm so sorry... you're my first ever child and you meant a lot to me... I love you a lot... you brought my something other than happiness... joy in being able to have someone who I can care for

Harry came up beside Selena; he put his arm round her and used his other hand to touch and hold his daughter's tiny hand, Selena buried her head into Harry's shoulder

Harry: you're so cold... me and you mum did love you a lot... we just wish we stayed looking after you for longer... none of this would have happened

Harry couldn't continue he was upset enough and still had a few tears streaming down his cheeks; he put his other arm around Selena, she clinged to him tighter, they both couldn't look at the tubed dead body that was so small in size, lifeless in all blue and cold, she was gone but they couldn't face the music or believe it in heart.

Janice walked over to Lola, who was still with Will; he was just asking some random questions, Lola could see the disappointment in her face

Lola: do I need to ask what happened?

Janice shook her head

Will: Dr.. Janice Taylor... I need to know the circumstances of Theresa Harper as I'm investigating the attempted murder of the child

Janice: well it looks as if you have a full murder investigation on. Theresa Harper died 5 minuets ago

Will: oh.. erm, how's Mr and Mrs Harper taken the news

Janice: not too good

Will: I've got to go and see if Selena is okay

Lola: is that wise

Janice: both are in a bad and upsetting condition, they didn't want us to stop the cycle, but it's been to long, this blockages is to blame and not knowing what it is made it even harder for us to keep her alive

Lola: Lara admitted to what she done to Theresa, she said it to me and Selena,

Janice: seriously

Lola: yes, she says she shoved coins wrapped in cotton wool down her throat

Janice: (shocked) poor thing, that's how she was starved of oxygen.. Cotton wool is a good hider in scans

Will: well I know I've seen and heard of many ways to kill a child, but this is more than what I've ever seen or heard... is she still tubed

Janice: yes.. it's oar of regulations for post mortems, we do it all the time

Will: well I may need her forensically examined; we may need to take the body pretty soon

Janice: she's just died, don't you think Harry and Selena will need more time,

Will: like I said this is a murder investigation now, we have no time to loose, if I and my team don't solve this in 3 weeks it will be closed and shelved and possibly re-opened by a cold case team, but highly unlikely

Janice: If that was your daughter that just died don't you think you'd want more time

Will: but it's not, I'll give them 10 minuets

Janice: okay...

Will: thank you, Lola.. I will have to question you about what Lara Stone said, also I'll be needing to get Selena and Harry down to the station to discuss matters

10 minuets later, a tearful Harry and Selena came out of the side room, both had an arm around each other, and look sadly to the ground, both had red eyes and tearstained faces, Will came up to them

Will: I'm so sorry you didn't deserve that

Selena: Will...

Will: yes

Selena: just Will

Harry: Lara, where is she.. I have the right mind to

Will: I've arrested her for attempted murder, but we will know be convicting her on the murder of Theresa

Selena burst into tears again and cuddled in to Harry who just held on to her tight.

Will: It is possible that this will go to court, that is if Lara gets a solicitor and her last convictions stands a charge against her, and also with the evidence we have it seems she will seem a life time in prisonment

Harry: right... she deserves to rot in hell

Selena: (crying) why... why us Harry, why does things always go wrong for us

Will: maybe you weren't meant to be

Selena: what

Harry: he means some people might be jealous of us, what we have

Selena: but why.. Everything goes wrong for me

Harry: hey.. shhh. I'm here and I'm going to make sure we're both okay

Selena: promise me that

Harry: I promise

Will: (cough) I will need a pathologist to take your daughter to the unit for examination, also I will be needing to question you both later as well as Lola Griffin and any other people who saw Lara bring her in or heard her confess.

Selena: can't it wait... stupid question, I know the answer... just don't hurt her.. Please

Will: I'll get my pathologist to do her best, however I'm going to give you an hour before I take you both to the station of questioning

Harry: you make us sound like suspects

Will: everyone still is, a confession doesn't mean anything, without evidence

Selena: (shakily) she could get away with it.. She can't she wanted her dead... no

Harry: That won't happen darling I won't let it

Will: but still it's a possibility it all depends on her defence

A month down the line, it was the end of the trial, was Lara going to be convicted for the murder of Theresa or was she going to walk, receive at sentence on attempted murder. Everyone was around the court sitting in silence waiting for the results of what was going to happen.

Everyone had givin there accounts, Harry and Selena saying how they cared for Theresa, how Lara came between them, but made them build trust with her until that day. Lola, saying on how she heard Lara's confession in the hospital and Maggie with what she saw of the child as with Janice. Lara pleaded not guilty to the charges made against her.

Judge: I will now put it to the 5 Jury members; do you find Lara Stone Guilty or Not Guilty for the murder of Theresa Harper?

Jury number 1: Guilty

Jury: number 2: Guilty

Jury number 3: Guilty

Jury number 4: Guilty

Jury number 5: Guilty

A sigh went through the courtroom, Harry and Selena held each others hands tighter

Judge: Lara Stone you have been found guilty of the murder of Theresa Harper, you will serve a lifetime imprisonment

Lara: no, I'm not going back, I'm sorry... I lied I did do it and you found out... but please don't let me back down there.. Harry you know what I went through. please and you Selena...

Lara was dragged away, begging not to be taking to a cell once again, once she was out of site

Judge: hearing finished and closed at 13:21, you are free to leave.

Selena: its right not to feel bad about this isn't it

Harry: I feel good about this as well you know, she deserved that maybe now we can get on with our lives

Selena: mm me to

Selena hugs Harry for all she was worth

Selena: I'm glad this is over

Harry: I know... come on let's grab a coffee we can have a talk

Selena: (nodding) okay

Walking out the courtroom, they headed for the cafeteria; they wanted to be alone for a while, Dido's here with me played softly in the background they sat opposite each other on a table near a window, both had coffee, Selena sat starting out the window, holding the cup, Harry watched Selena whilst drinking his coffee, as Selena started to cry.

Harry: (reaching out and holding her hand) hey angel, what's wrong

Selena: (crying) I don't know... its just being here

Harry: we can leave if you want

Selena: (crying) no I mean here in Holby.. I know Lara's gone down but... but there's memories Harry.. I just don't think it's going to work anymore... I'm sorry Harry

Harry: Selena don't

Selena: (crying) I'm sorry Harry, but I can't... going home to our place.. It makes me shiver as to what she was doing in there.. Everytime I step into Ed, I keep thinking she's there, telling me over and over again what she did.. I know its stupid but the only to get away from this is for me to go, be it with or without you... and I love you loads you know that, but staying here will just make us fall apart

Harry: oh Selena.. Please we've got this far what's stopping us getting on with our lives

Selena: (crying) Lara and the death of our baby

Harry: (running eyes) I know... I don't want to loose you, I'll do anything to keep you with me, for you to be happy.. I'm your husband, and I love you, just tell me what you want to do

Selena: (still in tears) leave holby

Harry: you mean run away

Selena: no.. start again a clean slate

Harry: but, we've got everthing here, jobs, home.. Family

Selena: Family! You're the only family I have here

Harry: sorry, I didn't meant that

Selena: what about...erm.. What about.. god, you know you have four other kids right and they live with Beth's sister right

Harry: mmm

Selena: well.. Well I am technically their step mam.. What if.. what if we move away and they come with us... we can all be a family together.. you know its about time they have their dad around, and I'm scared to have children again.. Harry, if you don't want to I understand but I have to get away from here, I do want you with me...

Harry: oh Selena... if that's why you want then we can do that... we'll go as far away from Holby as you want, have a big house, new jobs and anything else we want.. I will do that for you, as you deserve it, you know that right...

Selena: I love you Harry

Harry: and I love you too... now come on we've got a new life to sort out

Selena smiled weakly and picked up her cup and took a sip from it

3 week later, they were ready to move, they had sold the house, and got a bigger one far away from Holby, the kids were being dropped off to the new house by Beth's sister. Harry and Selena were heading into Ed to collect their belongings that they had they, and say goodbye to all their friends.

Harry was in his office collecting the remainder of photo's, an in his cupboard he found a number of old jackets

Harry: I'll bin them he said,

He also found a picture of Beth, on one of the shelves... he looked at it

Harry: oh Beth...

Harry had already let go off the past so it was time to let go of Beth once again... like he did when he saw Selena again, he took the photo and put it back in the cupboard, leaving it in a place where it wouldn't be destroyed.

Selena was in the staff room, taking the random things out of her locker.. her id badges, and unfinished paper work

Selena: so that's where it got to (smiles) oh well don't need that anymore... but I'll keep these,

Selena then reaches in to the back of the locker where she spotted something.. it was something she just to keep with her all the time until her and Harry got back together, it was just a piece of paper, but it had a little note Harry had wrote to her after Beth's death. She read it to herself, and sighed

Selena: well you've got me now and I'm never going to leave you again

Selena put the note in her pocket and then picked up the stuff she was taking, shut the locker, and locked it shut. She put the key on the side and walked out of the staff room, she walked through to the reception of ED, in which she met up with Harry

Harry: ready to say a final goodbye

Selena: (nodding) yeah...

Maggie and the rest of the gang al came over with flowers and a card, as a goodbye present

Maggie: we're all going to miss you two... I just wish you luck for wherever you're going and that it works out for you

Selena: aww Maggie... thanks... I'm going to cry you know

Harry: yes Thank you Maggie... well all of you... its been great working with you all, I've enjoyed my time here... it allowed me to meet my beautiful wife

An 'Awwwww' came from everyone

Harry: I also got to develop the department, and have a wonderful team on hand

Selena: and I've loved working here, not only did I get my Harry back... I learnt that this job can be pretty tough, but with friends around it can be okay... even though you have enemies out here.. there have been both good and bad times here. But I'm going to miss you all, especially the busy days... but live does move on... and I hope you lot will too, and get on as normal

Harry: yes... and we must be getting on

Maggie: Wait..

Maggie went up and hugged Selena

Maggie: you've been a great friend

Selena: and you... now I really don't want to start crying

Maggie: yeah me too see ya

Harry and Selena: bye!

All the other staff: Bye... we'll miss you

Selena and Harry walked out of the department and to the car, they looked back at the hospital

Selena: this really is it then

Harry: yes... its goodbye Holby General

Selena: goodbye forever

Harry opened up the back door to the car and put his pictures on the seat, Selena did the same, Selena had a bit of a sad look on her face

Harry: it will be okay, you know that don't you

Selena: yeah... its just I'm scared as to what's going to happen now, its stupid I know... I'm stupid

Harry: know you're not

Harry closes the car door and walk around to her putting a hand on her arm Selena looks up at him.

Selena: I am, I keep putting our marriage down... I'm being silly over things, I know everything's okay because we've got each other but

Harry: you fear things

Selena: yes

Harry: you're bound to but I'm going to take care of you forever

Selena: I know, and I'll love you forever... maybe this new life will be better but if it's not, I wont be able to do this anymore..

Harry: lets wait and see first.. Yeah

Selena: yeah

Harry: that's my angel

Harry kissed her on the cheek, and the walked back round to the drivers side of the car, Selena got in the passengers side, and soon they drove off, leaving there old life at Holby behind them.


End file.
